


Language of Love: Part 1 (Season 3)

by PandorasDaydream



Series: Language of Love [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Farmer Dick, Farmer Dick Conversations, M/M, Terri/Amy the Goat Farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasDaydream/pseuds/PandorasDaydream
Summary: Patrick Brewer just moved to town. David has an idea for a new business and needs help.





	1. Anticipation (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to the story of David and Patrick. Takes place before, during, and after Episode 3.07. 
> 
> I wrote this some time ago. I have never posted. I have many chapters, but will post only a few at first.  
> I do not have this rated yet, but most chapters later are explicit. 
> 
> Dan Levy is a brilliant & beautiful soul who inspires everything.

Patrick sat down on the chair in his new room and took a deep breath. This isn’t exactly where he pictured himself at this stage of his life, but for the first time in years he was breathing.

Deep breath.

He had just unpacked the last of his suitcases, propped his guitar in the corner, and felt a deep need to rest. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had the weekend to regenerate. He started work downstairs on Monday morning. Now, he would nap. If only he could shut off his brain.

Deep breath.

He replayed their last conversation in his head. He explained as best he could. He loved her. He did. He just didn’t love her in a way he should if they were going to marry. He asked her to believe him and not keep trying to connect, this time. He swore to her, he would not be changing his mind … this time. No more. This needed to stop.

He asked her to keep the ring. Do with it what she wanted. Sell it. It was hers.

He didn’t tell her where he was going, just that he was going. He was making a change. He searched for jobs that were hundreds of miles away from home. He needed to remove himself, start over, figure it out.

Deep breath.

The Skype interview went well. He thought he had a good read on Ray Butani. He seemed like a genuinely nice man who had a lot of ideas. Ray was looking for someone to help dot the “i’s” and cross the “t’s” and Patrick could certainly do that. The pay wasn’t great, but the cost of living in town was remarkably low.

Patrick had always lived well within his means and had a nice savings to fall back on if necessary. He had arranged to rent this room from Ray, so he didn’t have to worry about where he’d land when he arrived. He wasn’t sure he’d be here in this town long, but it got him away from home; it got him away from her, and for that he was thankful.

Deep breath.

His family knew something is wrong, but none of them asked. They probably thought this was just another of their breakups. When he told them he was moving, they just took it in stride. The Brewers do that – take things in stride. They never get too worked up. They have always supported each other because they have always trusted each other. He asked his mom to not tell her where he moved. That was going to be hard for his mom.

His friends were confused when he told them he was leaving. But to be honest, they’d all grown apart. His college buddies were married and having kids. He’d lost touch with most of his high school friends. When you’re engaged to your best friend, few other people matter in your life anymore. Patrick had let that happen. He felt badly. Friends might be helpful right now. But, they don’t really know him anymore.

Deep breath.

It’s true. She _was_ his best friend. They did everything together. They loved the same things. Baseball – playing and watching the game. Music. Working out. Cooking. Road Trips. They did it all together. He truly enjoyed her company.

But, that was it. It stopped there. Physically, it was difficult. He could do it, if it kept the peace. But, he didn’t want her - physically. Didn’t long to touch her – or crave her touch on him. They argued over that. A lot. So he’d find a way to make it happen. That’s no way to live the rest of his life. He knew it was his fault; that there was something wrong. She deserved better. She deserved to be truly loved.

Every time before, when he’d break it off, they’d end up getting back together. But, each of those times, they were living in the same town and continued with their same routines. He couldn’t break out of it. Now, he was four hours away. He was starting fresh.

This time will be different. It has to be. _Please. Please let this time different._

Deep Breath.

++++++

As they walked home from town, David and Stevie continued to talk about the General Store.

“So,... what would you do with it if you could?” Stevie asked.

David didn’t hesitate. “I see it much less cluttered, of course. Clean lines.” He held up his hands and made dramatic circles in the air, “A sand and stone color palate. Black to accentuate.”

“That sounds very YOU, David. But what are you going to sell? Fungal cream and cereal but in a different environment?”

David shot Stevie a look and shook his head. “No… I have an idea. I’ve been journaling about it. I just need to talk it through.”

“So talk.”

“You know the farmers’ market over in Elmdale, right? Well, that only happens during the summer months. Those vendors have products to sell year around. But to do that they have to drive all over the area to deliver, or customers have to come to them. It’s not convenient. People want to shop where it is convenient.”

“You mean, you’d have an empty indoor space and they’d come in and set up their wares and then pack up at the end of the day?”

“Eww. No.” He sighed heavily. “I mean, I would contract with them to sell what they make, but would sell the products under the brand of the store. We would sell personal care products, products for the home, locally grown food.”

“You were thinking about this before today?” Stevie asked. She’d never heard him bring it up.

“I thought about it a lot when I was working with Wendy at the Dress Barn. I just haven’t talked about it out loud until now. I didn’t have a location in mind, until I heard the general store space was going to be available.”

“What’s your next step?” Stevie prompted as they walked up the drive to the motel.

David paused, took a deep breath, and scrunched up his face. “I’m going to submit a lease application for the store. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good start.” Stevie gave him a nudge then turned to head toward the office while David opened the door to his room.

He heard his mom next door and headed her way. He might as well say the words out loud. Who knows? She might be helpful in ensuring he will get the lease.

++++++

He should have known. He should have realized. Why would he even begin to think that the successes of his galleries were his own?

David spent the next few hours alone, thinking. Sulking, really. The one thing that has ever given him confidence was his past work at the galleries. He acknowledged he was no good in the relationship department, and he knew most of his old friends really were around him because David had paid for everything. But he always felt like he was good at his work at the galleries. After his mom’s revelation, his confidence was shot.

As he plopped down on the couch in the motel office, Stevie could tell instantly that someone – probably Mrs. Rose – had taken the wind out of his sails. This was not the same David who was buzzing with excitement yesterday. She went to sit beside him.

She knew from experience to not pry. He’ll say more when he’s not pushed. She said nothing - just sat beside him until he was ready to talk.

“Sooo…” He said with a deep sigh, “Looks like I’m not going to submit my application for the lease.” He said as he examined his fingernails.

“Hmmm,” she quietly responded.

And then David turned to his friend and dumped the whole story of the last couple of days. He told her how his mom did not seem on board at first, but he never fully expects her to be at the start of a project. She usually is more on board once she sees the beginning of success.

He told her of how he ran into Ronnie at breakfast and mentioned that he planned to go to Town Hall to get paperwork started on the lease of the store. He told her Ronnie’s account of Moira being the deciding vote to bring some god-forsaken big box Christmas store to town. “Can you IMAGINE?! A year AROUND CHRISTMAS STORE?” He asked, shaking his head and throwing up his hands.

And then he allowed his friend to hear the worst of it. That his parents did not just invest in the start of his galleries. They apparently paid his patrons to purchase the art. That the professional successes he thought were his, were a sham.

Stevie acknowledged his frustration and then did what Stevie did best. She began to reframe the situation. Only Stevie, with her sarcasm and dry wit could talk to him like this. Talk him off the edge.

And then in walked his mother – with news that Christmas World had pulled out.

“This is good news!” Stevie said and she swatted him on the arm.

David held back his grin and shook his head. “I mean, yeah. IF _someone_ hadn’t snuffed out the last remaining embers of my self-confidence.”

“Why don’t you channel some of that charming self-pity into a business plan. Ok? Because the lease is yours, David, if you still want it.” Moira challenged.

++++++ 

The next afternoon, after signing the lease agreement with Ronnie, he stopped in at the café. He saw Ray at the counter talking with Twyla. David joined them. He ordered his caramel macchiato (with skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder to be exact) from Twyla, and then he greeted Ray.

“I was just talking with Ronnie at Town Hall and she recommended I talk with you to get some help.”

Ray clapped his hands together and his face lit up. “Oh! How can I help you, David! Are you wanting to plan a trip? Or are you looking for an apartment? Or are you wanting your portrait taken? Or…”

David interrupted, “I have …  just signed the lease to the general store? … and could use some help in filing my incorporation paperwork. Ronnie told me that you would be able to help with that?”

“I certainly can, David! Oh! How exciting! Can you come by my office on Monday morning? I can have my new associate get you started! How about 9 am!?”

“Ummm. I’m thinking maybe 10:30?”

“10:30 it is! I must go now. I have an appointment to talk to the young entrepreneur class at the high school! I promised Jocelyn I would not be late! I will see you tomorrow morning!”

++++++

David slowly sipped his coffee as he walked home. His head swirled with the possibilities. He felt as though he was on the brink of something special. He had to admit to himself, if to no one else, he was scared. With the revelation from his mom that the successes of his past were not his own, he recognized the very real possibility of failure. Honestly, that scared him.

But there was something – he couldn’t say exactly what it was. Something in his gut was telling him he was about to start an adventure he would not regret. 

This time will be different. It has to be. _Please. Please let this time be different._

 


	2. Throwing a Changeup (CH 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick meet for the first time and neither is completely sure of what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the moment these episodes aired, I have been intrigued by what I think happened between the scenes in in the minds of these two brilliantly written characters. These are just thoughts I wrote down some time ago. 
> 
> Dan Levy is a brilliant and beautiful soul who inspires everything.

_… the fuck was that?_ David thought as he stepped off of Ray’s porch and onto the sidewalk. He felt like he had sensory overload. He’d not been in Ray’s before, and there was a lot going on in there, the least of which was Ray taking what he imagines Ray thinks are avant-garde pictures of that couple. God, he hoped they were a couple and not brother and sister. And what. The fuck. Was up. With _that_ guy?

He seemed nice enough at first. _And cute. I mean, REALLY cute_. _I mean… that smile_. _And those eyes_. But the more David thought about it, the more unsure he became about the meeting.

David had been made fun of before and he could spot it when he saw it. That _guy_ obviously did not take David seriously. _Who was he, anyway?_ David had not seen him around town before.

And what was with the sports analogies, or at least David assumed they were about sports. He pulled out his phone and searched “Batting 1,000.” _Fucker_. _He WAS making fun of me…. I think._  

David stuffed the guy’s business card in his pocket and stomped off to the motel - incomplete incorporation papers in hand.

++++++

 _What was that?_  Patrick sat down behind the desk after David left and didn’t take his eyes off of the door where he watched him depart. _What WAS that?_

This morning at breakfast, Ray had filled him in on his 10:30 appointment. He briefly told Patrick about the Rose family and their move to Schitt’s Creek. Patrick vaguely remembered following the story of the family when it all happened. He did so mainly out of curiosity because of his connection to their video chain. It was while working at one of their stores in high school that Patrick had his first taste of business, and he liked it.

Ray shared what he knew about why the family landed in Schitt’s Creek, that they have stayed in a couple of rooms at the local motel for the past few years, and that Mrs. Rose was on Town Council. _This guy? Living in THAT motel?_ Patrick was having trouble picturing it.

In the week since Patrick had been working with Ray, he had encountered some interesting personalities in Schitt’s Creek. It certainly was a community of colorful characters, but he had not yet met someone like David.

David seemed to have his head in the clouds. How can he even think about starting a business without some fundamental decisions already made? _He doesn’t even know what he wants to call his business. He can’t even articulate a basic plan._

Patrick shook his head. David seemed nice enough, but he also seemed distracted, ill-prepared, and – honestly – a little full of himself.   _If he doesn’t want my help, he doesn’t want my help._   Patrick shrugged it off and prepared his desk for his next appointment.

++++++ 

Stevie and David sat cross-legged on top of one of the picnic tables behind the motel.

“So, what about him seemed snippy?” She asked.

He let out a breath after a long drag. “He kept using SPORTS analogies I didn’t understand. Who DOES that?” He passed the joint to her.

“Everyone but you, David.” She said before taking her own drag. “I mean, what did he say?”

“He said he threw me a change out or changeup? Something like that.”

“That’s not so bad.”

David waved at Stevie to let him take a turn. “K. So what does it mean?”

As David exhaled, Stevie explained that in baseball it meant if someone was expecting a fast pitch but the ball came in slow instead. “What were you talking about when he said it?”

“I told him that he was either very impatient or extremely sure of himself.”

Stevie laughed out the smoke she had been holding. “David. He was just telling you that you didn’t know what to expect from him.” He wasn’t making fun of you.

“MmKay. So… rather than he, it was I who insinuated that my business was a failure. And, now I’m seeing that I was the one who messed up this meeting. So…” David trailed off and took the last drag off the little piece of heaven Stevie found in Room 2.

“It seems to me that you have to move ahead. Fill out the paperwork, turn it in, and get started. I can’t help you, David. I barely know what to do with my own business. I have no idea how to start one. You know two guys who do, though.”

David sat perfectly still and shot Stevie one of his looks. “My dad… and that guy at Ray’s.”

Stevie slowly nodded her head in response.

“I have to do this without any help from my parents. I have to.”

Stevie continued to nod her head.

David stood, put his chin in the air, rolled his eyes and muttered, “MmKay.” Then he turned and headed toward town.

++++++

David stood in the middle of the empty store. Though he was half baked, his mind still raced a bit. _Where do I start?_   

He sat down. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the business card he put there earlier. He stared for a long while at the “PB” on the back of the card. _Patrick. Patrick Brewer. Patrick. Brewer. David. Rose. Patrick. David. David. Patrick._

David sat there for a moment. It was not going to be easy to swallow his pride and ask for help after he had told the guy that he was fine on his own. Stevie’s right, though. This guy could help him at least organize his thoughts.

David dialed Patrick Brewer’s phone. It went to voice mail.

“Hi David, it’s Patrick….”

++++++

If someone were to ask David how many voice mails he left for Patrick, he would not have been able to say. He only knew it was too many. _My God! What have I done?_

David stood and went into the back room where the incomplete incorporation papers lay on the old desk left by the previous tenants. He took the papers over to the small couch – that looked much like the couch in the motel lobby - and sat down. He touched the couch and made a face. _How old is this thing?_ He made a mental note to remember to bring a sheet from the motel to drape over it. _Does it smell funny? How do you clean something like this?_ He stared at the rough fabric and ran his fingers over it … then smelled his fingers.

He remembered the form in his hand. He stared at it through blurred eyes. He hesitated briefly before beginning to fill it out. As soon as he put pen to paper, he regretted his choice of pen. It ran out of ink three letters in. He went over to the desk and rummaged for another and eventually found one that worked. He leaned over the desk and began to fill out the papers.

After he wrote out the name of the store – actually saw it written on the official document – he shook his head and crossed out the words and wrote above it “Rose Apothecary.” _Yes,_ he liked that much better.

He called Patrick again. “Hi, Patrick. It’s me – David Rose. Patrick, I’ve decided on a name. I am going to call the store ‘Rose Apothecary.’ I just wanted you to know. Yeah. MmKay. This is David.” David hung up.

Each section he completed looked wrong, so he crossed out and rewrote words and phrases. He looked over the paper with blurry eyes, he’d used two different colors of ink, there was a tear in one spot where he’d crossed out his words too harshly. It was a muddled mess.

Leaving the papers on the desk, he walked to the doorway between the office and the main part of the store. He looked over the empty room and panic began to settle in his chest. He walked through the whole building, he was having trouble breathing.

He went back to the office and he sat down on the couch. He tucked his feet under his crossed legs, and he pulled his arms in tight around his chest. He picked up his phone and called the guy at Ray’s again.

“Patrick Brewer. This is David, again. David …Rose. I called you earlier? Umm. I’m sitting here… in this big empty space? Patrick… I don’t know what to do. I know what I want it to be. I just don’t know how to get it there... I need help, Patrick. Do you think you can help me? I mean, I think you _could_ help me… Would you? …Help me, that is? MmmKay. I’m working on the papers. I will bring them by later. Ummm… This is David Rose. ByeBye.”

David, still sitting on his crossed legs, still holding his arms across his chest, leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and fell asleep. He had a faint realization that he was resting on an old used couch. _Eww_. But he was so tired. And, naps. Naps make everything better.

++++++

After Ivan left the office, Patrick turned his phone over in his hands. 11 missed calls and 10 voice mails from the same number. While he was helping Ivan with his renewal paperwork, he heard the first few calls come in.

Not recognizing the number, Patrick didn’t answer it. He learned from experience not to do that. It was one of the things Rachel would do after Patrick would break things off. She would call him from a friend’s phone and Patrick would, unsuspectingly, pick up. Not this time. He would not pick up without knowing who was on the other end.

He scrolled down to the first voice mail and hesitated briefly before he hit play. “Hi David. It’s Patrick….”

Patrick sat down at his desk and a grin crossed his face.

Ray had just returned from a property showing and Patrick waved him over.  Ray sat down across from Patrick as they listened to the first few messages left by David. After the third message, Ray stood and headed for the kitchen, telling Patrick he would make the sandwiches today.

Since Patrick had been renting a room from Ray, Ray had insisted on sharing meals. For the past week, the two men sat and ate lunch while Ray told him all about the businesses he ran. He talked about community events and people. It was nice having someone to talk with, Patrick found it helpful to get to know about the town, and Ray was a nice guy. If Patrick were honest, though, he was missing a bit of the solitude he was seeking.

Later, when he was alone in the office again, Patrick hit play on each of David’s messages. He chuckled at most of them. He took notes about them. He began to piece together what was in David’s head.

During the third pass through the messages, Patrick pulled out the incorporation paperwork and began to fill it out. _Yeah._ This guy had some good ideas, once he was able to articulate them.

Even on this third listen, David’s last message tugged at Patrick. “Would you? Help me, that is?”

Patrick felt a little guilty for giving David a hard time when he was in earlier. He does have a clear idea of what he wants in the store, he just didn’t have the words formed yet. Patrick wondered why David didn’t get the help from his father. If Johnny Rose was HIS dad, Patrick would ask him for advice on the startup, the man built an empire from nothing.

Nonetheless, David was asking Patrick for help and Patrick decided he would help him.

++++++ 

David was embarrassed to go back to Ray’s, but he knew he needed to do it. He, at the very least, needed to pick up a new form, because he had really messed this one up.

He saw him. That guy. Patrick Brewer. He was working alone in the office. He was leaned over the table. He had a nice ass for a straight guy.

David explained that he needed a new form. He smiled at David. He had a kind face. _Or is he making fun of me?_

“What?” David asked him. 

And then he started teasing David about the messages and playing them for others. David just wanted this to be over. He was embarrassed that he overreacted at their meeting earlier in the day. Embarrassed that he left the messages. Embarrassed that he didn’t remember all of the messages.

But then he handed David a folder with completed paperwork. Those messages David couldn’t remember must have been pretty detailed.

And then he complimented David. That felt good. David didn’t get a lot of compliments when it came to his ideas. People usually thought he was too out there, too unusual. It was nice to hear that this guy – Patrick – thought his idea was “very inventive.”

David was confused about him. He said nice things about the idea for the business. But he was also a bit of a prick to him. He gave David a hard time. Maybe he was teasing. Maybe he was making fun of him.  

David wasn’t sure. But he did know he was cute, in that buttoned-down, tucked in shirt, straight guy kind of way.

David ran his eyes up Patrick before he left Ray’s.

++++++ 

Patrick thought about their conversation after David left the office the second time. His soft “Hi” and his messed up forms were endearing. David was clearly embarrassed about the multiple messages he had left on Patrick’s phone.

This second meeting seemed far better than their first. David seemed more relaxed and when Patrick teased him a little he rolled with it and jabbed back. Neither of the men mentioned David’s request for help. Patrick gave David his copy of the paperwork and told him he’d let him know when he hears something.

Patrick watched David leave. He watched him out the window until he turned the corner and was out of site. He noticed that David was walking, not driving.

Then, Patrick sat down at his desk, picked up his cell phone, and listened to the voice mails again.

This time, not on speakerphone.

 


	3. Business Plan (CH 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their initial meeting, Patrick reaches out to David to follow up on David's request for help. The two work together to create David's business plan. David deals with the frustration of his body responding to a straight guy. Also, Ray makes a new friend! 
> 
> (Takes place between 3.08 and 3.09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two characters. I believe they way they were written, that they would never have gone from 3.08 to 3.09 without some serious interaction; and we know some time has passed between the episodes. With one of of them being super skiddish and unsure of people and the other being a level-headed business major, surely they would not just jump into being business partners without spending time together. So I wrote a few chapters of them developing this friendship. This is one of those chapters. Just my daydreams jotted down. 
> 
> As I've said before - Dan Levy is a brilliant and beautiful soul who inspires us all.

 

Patrick finally made up his mind to reach out to David. Given his request for help in that last voice mail, Patrick expected David to ask about next steps when Patrick handed him the copy of the incorporation papers. But he didn’t. And he didn’t over the next two days. So, three days after they last spoke, Patrick sat down at his desk and picked up his phone to text David.

++++++

_Unknown Number (8:15 am):_

‘Hi David. This is Patrick, from Ray’s. How is your business plan going?’

 

David didn’t answer right away. Of course he didn’t. He was asleep when it came in. But once he saw it, he still did not respond.

++++++

“David. I’m talking to you!” Alexis kicked the bed where he was sitting, staring a hole in the floor as he absentmindedly twisted the ring on his middle finger.

He pulled his head up, rolled his eyes, shook his head. “What!”

“You’ve been sitting there forever. It’s annoying. Either talk to me or go do that somewhere else.” Alexis waved her limp hand toward the door.

“Fine. So… that guy… at Rays? He is asking about my business plan.” David held up his phone to indicate he had a text.

Alexis moved to sit down on her bed, facing David. Tugging her hair, she said, “Business plans are important, David. Small businesses have a high failure rate if they don’t have a plan. I just read that.”

“Step in front of a train, please.” David gave her a sardonic look.

Ignoring her brother, Alexis continued. “What’s the problem, David. I’ve seen you making notes in your little book, there.” She waved her limp hand toward the journal on the bedside table. “Just use that and write your plan.”

David rolled his eyes. “I’ve never… made one. I don’t know where to start.”

Alexis leaned in and swatted at David’s knee. “It’s easy, David. Just ask that guy. … or Dad.”

David shot her a look.

“… or that guy.” She said.

++++++ 

Patrick’s phone vibrated on the desk. For some reason he couldn’t explain, his heart skipped a beat.

_David Rose (11:45 am):_

‘It’s not going. I have not started it.’

 

_You (11:45 am):_

‘What’s stopping you?’

 

_David Rose (11:47 am):_

‘Not sure.’

 

_You (11:47 am):_

‘Want help?’

 

_David Rose (11:48 am):_

‘Are you offering?’

 

_You (11:48 am):_

‘Sure. Yeah. I haven’t written one in a while, but I like doing them.’

 

_David Rose (11:49 am):_

‘That’s nice of you. Thank you.’

 

_You (11:49 am):_

‘Want to meet up later today?’

 

_David Rose (11:49 am):_

‘Yes, please. Do you want to come to the store?’

 

_You (11:50 am):_

‘I can do that. I have an appointment that should be over by 2.’

 

_David Rose (11:50 am):_

‘See you then.’

++++++ 

“Ray, I talked with David Rose. I am going to help him a little with his business – help him write his plan, maybe help organize his thoughts.” Patrick brought up over lunch.

Ray, always in a jovial mood, perked up. “That’s nice of you Patrick!”

“Ray, I will be doing it on my own time. I don’t want to do it as a service of the company. I will put my time in for you and work on the agreements you have for me to go over. I just think he needs support so he gets off on the right foot. Is that ok with you?”

“Of course it is, Patrick! You are being a good neighbor! I know you will do the work you agreed to here. We can all be successful when we all get along and support each other!”

Patrick grinned. He was glad that Ray was turning out to be the nice guy he seemed to be when they had the Skype interview.

++++++

_David Rose (1:45 pm):_

‘I’m stopping at the café to get a coffee. Can I get you something?’

 

_You (1:46 pm):_

‘That’s nice of you. Tea?’

 

_David Rose (1:46 pm):_

‘Hot or cold?’

 

_You (1:46 pm):_

‘Hot’

 

_David Rose (1:47 pm):_

‘I’m on it.’

++++++ 

Patrick walked to the store. David greeted him at the door with hot tea in hand. “Come in.” David said as he held the door open. “There’s a workspace in the back office.”

As they walked through the main room, Patrick took a quick survey of the place. It was a good size, wooden floors, some built in shelving on the walls, but mostly open space. The floors were covered with dust and littered with discarded paper.

But the back office was roomy and relatively tidy. Clean floors. There was a desk and chair. An old, small laminate dinette set with four chairs. A small, used couch covered with a sheet and a battered coffee table in front of it. Along the wall was an area with a sink and counter, a mini-fridge, and microwave. Waving his arm around him, David explained, “This stuff was here when I signed the paperwork. I’m not sure if it goes with the place or if the last people just didn’t want it.”

“It’s great, David. Yeah. It’s great.” Patrick took the messenger bag off his shoulder and sat it on the table. He pulled out a laptop and turned it on. “You want to sit here? Or…?”

“Yes. The table is good.” David sat down across from Patrick and instantly began turning the rings on his right hand. He chewed his bottom lip.

Patrick, reading every ounce of nervousness oozing from David, tried to ease the tension, “This is going to be good, David. Thanks for letting me do this with you.”

David shook his head in agreement. Still turning his rings. Worrying.

“Do you want to start it and I’ll walk you through it? or Do you want me to start it?” Patrick asked.

“I’d like to try.” David looked across the table and directly into Patrick’s eyes. “But I’ve not done this before.” David quietly admitted.

Patrick gave him a kind, easy smile. “I’ll teach you, David. I’ll talk you through it.” He stood up, picked up his computer and chair, moved around the table and sat down beside David.

He put his computer in front of David. “I have a Word document open. I’ve put an outline on it. Let’s just follow the outline.”

They started with the basics that were on the incorporation papers, and David knew that information. His typing skills were less than stellar. Patrick leaned back in his chair and slowly sipped his tea while David hunted and pecked out the words he wanted to put in the plan.

David had with him a leather journal, which he had open to a page of lists. Patrick shifted in his seat so he could see David’s notes. There were lists of products and a list of names and phone numbers. When David turned the page in the journal, Patrick noticed drawings in the margins. It looked as though David was playing with drawings of roses. Maybe he was playing around with a theme for the store logo?

When David finished the first section of the plan, he looked over his shoulder to see Patrick’s reaction. “Good, David. That’s good!” Patrick held out his fist to give a fist-bump to David.

David reached out his hand, wrapped it around Patrick’s fist and shook it. David’s face twisted as though he ate something sour. “Well, that just happened.” David said awkwardly and turned back to work at the computer.

It brought a broad grin to Patrick’s face. Patrick was confused by this man beside him. David seemed to have a strong and self-confident exterior, yet sitting here he seemed so shy and unsure of himself. _Vulnerable_.

After nearly three hours of talking through each step and David processing how he wanted to word it, he declared that he needed a break and excused himself to the restroom. Before stepping out of the room, he slid the computer in front of Patrick and asked him to check it for readability.

Patrick read through the document and found it to be good. There were a few typos, which he fixed. There were a few areas where he might have chosen different wording – but this was David’s document and it was just fine the way it was.

When David returned to the room, Patrick told him they had just a little way to go before they were finished – the final step was a timeline of events that needed to occur prior to and after opening.

“Do you want to process out loud, and I’ll type the timeline as we do that? After you talk it through you may want to move things around.”

David gave Patrick that small, one-sided, closed-mouthed smile that he has given him before. Patrick decided that this is a smile that says David is satisfied and ok with things. “Ok. That’s a good idea. Do you want a drink while we work?”

Patrick sipped the whiskey David poured him and typed the last of the document. David paced through the room, drink in one hand, other hand gesticulating as he confidently talked through his idea for the timeline.

They processed about David’s idea for the logo and the labeling he will order from the printers to go on the products at the store. About the different products he wants to sell and what he needed to do to get those products into the store.

Patrick interjected with questions that would cause David to think and add more to the plan. David consulted the notes in his journal. Within an hour they were done.

“Really good work, David.” Patrick put his computer into his bag. “I can email it to you if you want. Or if you want a hard copy I can print it out. Either way I’ll need to do that back at the office.”

“Okay. Do you want one more for the road?” David held up his empty cup. He knew both he and Patrick were walking, so another drink couldn’t hurt, could it?

“Sure.” Patrick stood, held his cup out for David to pour, and then they settled – facing each other - on each end of the couch. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” David asked, waving his hand toward the table where they sat to work on the project.

“College. Past Jobs.” Patrick shrugged.

“Tell me about your past jobs.” David prompted.

And Patrick began to talk. His eyes danced and he smiled as he talked about his work. Words flowed from him. David heard his voice and his words, but he wasn’t really listening to Patrick. He sat back and watched as Patrick talked. Business. Business. Balancing. Submitting. Filing. Spread-sheeting. Business. Office. Coworkers.

David didn’t understand everything Patrick talked about. But he knew a man who was passionate about his work when he saw it. And he saw it in Patrick. He could tell that Patrick was really smart.  It was fun to hear him talk. To watch him. To see that smile. To see him light up in animation over something that anyone else might find boring. To look in those eyes – those big, dark brown eyes. David noticed he had a little scar over his left eye along his brow. David wondered what happened there.

_Damn it._

David silently cussed to himself as he felt that tug in his lower abdomen, felt the butterflies in his stomach, felt his dick respond to this man.

_Goddamnit._

++++++ 

They were on their third drink. “David. Can I ask you a question about your family?”

David stiffened. Armor going up. He pulled his head back, his eyes darted to the side. “I suppose?”

“Why didn’t you ask your dad to help you with your business plan? I mean, I’m very happy to help. And I’ve enjoyed this afternoon. But, your dad. He’s _Johnny Rose_.” Patrick explained.

David was quiet for some time. Patrick began to worry that he’d said something wrong. He was just about to apologize when…

“It’s just … really important to me …to do THIS business … without my parents’ help.” David said, choosing each of his words very carefully.

His words hung in the air and Patrick broke the silence with a smile and a nod. David noticed, not for the first time, that Patrick did a thing with his head. He lowered his head, but he looked up from his eyes.  He looked like a puppy who had been scolded, and he said simply, “Ok.”

“My turn.” David said, leaning forward, tapping Patrick on the knee. “Why are _you_ in Schitt’s Creek? How did you come to work for Ray?”

More silence.

Patrick took a sip of his drink.

“I was… in a situation for a long time… and it wasn’t …good. Or, it was good, I suppose. It wasn’t great. I want great. I needed a change. So… I applied for jobs that would take me away from…where I was living. Ray gave me a skype interview. It seemed to click. This is a change I needed, I guess. I’ve lived here for about 12 days, now.”

David held up his cup. “Welcome to town.” They tapped their cups and then emptied them.

++++++ 

Patrick waited on the front walk of the store while David locked it up. “What’s your next step, David?”

“According to my new business plan, I need to get some agreements ready for the vendors. I’m going to see some of them on Saturday. It would be nice to have agreements in hand in case they want to sign.”

“Hey, I have some examples at the office. I have appointments all day, but if you want to come over in the evening, we could work on them then.”

David pulled his face back and darted his eyes. “You will be working on a Friday night?”

“I live there, David. Rent a room. From Ray. I live upstairs. We can sit in the office and get those agreements ready for Saturday.”

“MmmKay. What time?”

“How about 7?”

“Okay.” David held out his hand to shake Patrick’s. “Thank you, Patrick. Really. Thank you.”

For the second time since meeting, the two men shook hands. Patrick took note. It was a good, solid handshake. David’s hands were strong. And big. And sure. And Direct. And his skin was warm…. And soft.

++++++

_Patrick (8:30 am):_

‘Told Ray you were coming over tonight. He insists you join us for dinner. Lasagna. He’s cooking.’

 

David woke to the buzz of his phone. One-eyed he looked at the message. He really needed to tell Patrick that anything before 9 was not going to get a coherent response and anything before 10 was a challenge.

 

_You (9:05 am):_

‘Lasagna? Yes, please.’

 

_Patrick (9:05 am):_

‘See you tonight.’

 

_You (9:06 am):_

*clapping hands emoji* *clapping hands emoji* *clapping hands emoji*

 

And, suddenly, David was comfortable using an emoji in a text with Patrick.

++++++ 

Ray opened the door. “David! Come in! It is nice to have you here!”

David hadn’t been sure about how to enter. It was a business and when last here he just walked in. But now, he was here after hours and he knew this was also a home. So he had knocked. He handed Ray a bottle of wine, “Thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

“Oh, thank you! We are so happy you are here! Patrick is not here, yet. He went to the gym in Elmdale after work.”

“Umm… Okay…” David said, uncomfortably. His eyes darted around the room, he was not sure what he should do.

Just then, Patrick barged through the door. “I’m so sorry I’m late. There was a thing on the highway. Backed up.” And then he stopped, let out a breath, and smiled at David, “Hi.”

“Hi…” David said quietly.

“I’m just going to run up and take a quick shower and change. Back down in 10.”

As Patrick charged up the stairs, David watched him retreat. When he was midway up, Patrick reached for the back of the neck of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. David watched as the shirt slipped up Patrick’s back and over his head. David saw his back for a split second before Patrick finished ascending the stairs and was out of sight. His shoulders were broad. His skin was smooth. David stood there, staring up the stairs. Open-mouthed.

_Damnit._

++++++

Dinner was enjoyable. The three men talked easily about the town, local events, and people. When they were finished, Ray shooed them to the office. “I will clear and do dishes. You two have work to do.”

Patrick went to his desk and handed a file to David who sat across from Patrick. “I looked up a few types of agreements that you could use as a template. I have some notes on the ones I think are stronger than others. I also found that one – that one on the top – that you might want to use for a short term agreement.”

“Yeah.” David shook his head. “I think I’d like to do six month agreements at first? Then, if the partnership feels right, extend longer-term offers. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a good idea, David. Yeah. Really good. Do you want to customize it for Rose Apothecary? I can do it now on the computer.”

“Yes, please. Ummm… so…. Will you invoice me for your time and the copies you’ve made? Or do I pay you now?”

“David, you’re not being billed for this. I mean… Ray will bill you for the incorporation paperwork we did on Monday, but that’s all.” Patrick explained.

David shook his head and his eyes looked into Patrick’s. “I don’t … understand.” Patrick noticed when David was making a point, he did something odd with his hands.

“Yesterday and tonight. I’m just helping you, David. Just helping a friend.” Patrick said.

Patrick watched David’s face as he took in that information. He seemed puzzled. “Hmmm. Okay.” He said as he shook his head and squinted his eyes. “Thank you?”

David was confused. He had assumed the work Patrick was doing with him was a part of his job. It did not cross his mind that Patrick was offering this help as part of a friendship. They barely knew one another. Who does that much work for someone they barely know?

David watched Patrick make quick work of the agreement. He printed ten copies of it and put them in a file folder and handed them to David.

“You know. You’re going to prematurely stretch your shirts out doing that.” David said, gesturing with his finger over his shoulder, pointing toward the staircase.

“I’m sorry?” Patrick was truly lost.

“When you took your shirt off earlier. Pulling the neck of your t-shirt to take it off stretches out the neckline of your shirt. It’s better for the fabric to pull it off from the bottom hem of the shirt.” David was still pointing over his shoulder at the staircase.

Patrick blushed. Did David watch him take his shirt off? He did that face again, where he dropped his head and looked up at David. “Oh… Okay. Good to know.”

Ray broke an uncomfortable silence when he walked in and declared, “OK. I am going watch the dancing show! I’ve saved it all week on the DVR. Anyone want to join?”

David gasped. His eyes grew large and shined. His face lit up.

“David. Do you want to watch the TV show full of dancing stars with Ray?” Patrick teased.

Slowly and exaggeratedly, David shook his head in affirmation. “I am verrry interested.”

“Want a drink?” Patrick asked.  
  
“Wine please. Red.” David said. He literally pranced into the living room with a grin on his face.

Ray and David sat on the couch enjoying their wine and the dancing. Patrick sat in the recliner, drinking a beer. With his phone in his lap, he read his emails.

To be honest, he covertly checked social media for David. Patrick had to reactivate his own accounts in order to check. He had deactivated them when he broke up with Rachel. He took the time now to go through his accounts and erase all photos of her, all connections to her family and her girlfriends. He blocked the lot of them.

David had a presence on a few platforms. Patrick did a cursory glance. He stopped short of Googling him; mainly because David was sitting right there.

David and Ray chatted throughout the show, talking to the judges as though the judges could hear them, cheering after dances and wiping tears after a vignette about the personal grief of one of the contestants. Patrick watched David as he reacted to the show and interacted with Ray. David seemed enthralled in the moment.

Patrick felt his stomach do a flip-flop. _What is that? God, I hope I’m not getting sick. I wonder if something was wrong with the lasagna._

++++++ 

“Ray, thank you for dinner. It was delicious. And thank you for letting me watch the show with you.” Patrick reached out to shake Ray’s hand.

“David! You are welcome any time! It was fun having company for the show.” Ray took the wineglasses with him to the kitchen.

“David, did you walk here? I didn’t see a car outside. Do you need a ride home?” Patrick asked.

David shook his head. “No. I need the steps.” He patted his abdomen, “Two helpings of lasagna and dessert.”

“You still plan on going to see potential vendors tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m taking Stevie’s car and going to visit a few. I have appointments in Thornbridge and Elmdale and one that is just outside of town. I’m going to talk with them about the store and see if they’d be interested in doing a limited agreement with me.”

“Do you want company?”

David gave him that small, one-sided, closed-mouthed smile. The smile that Patrick is now naming the _David grin._ “That’s not necessary. You’ve already done so much.”

“I mean, if you don’t want me to go, that’s ok. I understand. But I’d like to. It would give me something to do on a Saturday.” Patrick offered.

David nodded his head. “Yes. It will be nice to have company. Pick you up at 10?” He extended his hand in a handshake. Patrick had a solid handshake. A firm grip. Warm.

_Damnit._

++++++ 

Patrick went upstairs and for the second time in as many nights he picked up his guitar, sat cross legged on his bed and sang quietly while he strummed a few old standards.

His stomach flipped flopped again. _What’s wrong with my stomach? Am I getting sick?_

++++++

David’s parents were sitting outside when he walked up the drive.

“David, we have missed your presence tonight. To where did you abscond?” his mother asked as she sipped her cocktail.

“I’ve been working.” David said as he walked passed his parents to his room.

He was relieved that Alexis was not home yet. He dropped his bag, gathered his bedclothes and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door, then turned on the shower to let it heat up. He stripped down and stepped in to the shower and stood still under the hot water.

He reached for the goat milk and lavender soap and worked the bar into a thick lather. He placed the bar on the shelf. He dropped his lathered hand to his cock and squeezed the base of it. He ran his hands over his balls, and back up. He let his thumb tease its head. With one hand and his forehead resting against the shower wall, hot water beating down his back, he gave his body what it needed for the last two nights. He gave himself relief. And he thought of Patrick.

Patrick sitting in the store, face full of animation while he talked about his work. Patrick calmly and kindly coaxing and praising him over the work on the computer. Patrick’s blue button-up shirts. Those buttons. Patrick laughing over their dinner. His eyes dancing. The scar on his left eyebrow. Patrick giving his time freely to help David. Patrick’s smooth back. Patrick’s handshake. Patrick’s hands. Patrick’s smile. Patrick with his head bowed down looking up at David with those big brown eyes.

 

_Dammmnit. Damn. It. He was falling. For a straight guy._


	4. Road Trip (CH 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend a Saturday on the road to visit vendors. They get to know each other. As Patrick learns more about David, he begins to learn something more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the previous chapter, I believe these two would go through a few things before agreeing to be business partners. This chapter takes place between 3.08 and 3.09. This is just one of the few chapters I wrote to explore their friendship. I also wanted to see Patrick start to realize he's attracted to David. This is just another chapter of daydreams jotted down. 
> 
> And, Dan Levy's writing and acting along with Noah Reid's acting inspired me. As they do all of us.

 

_David Rose (9:00 am):_

‘Sorry to wake you early. Trip Cancelled.’ *Sad face emoji*

 

Patrick smiled at the text. He’d already been to the gym in Elmdale and was home, showered, and ready for the day. He had been excited about the day’s plans. He was disappointed to see that David was cancelling the trip.  

 

_You (9:00 am):_

‘I’m awake. Is something wrong?’

 

_David Rose (9:01 am):_

‘Stevie’s car is at Bob’s. It is sick.’ *Medical mask emoji*

 

_You (9:01 am):_

‘We can take my car.’

 

_David Rose (9:02 am):_

‘Really?’

 

_You (9:02 am):_

‘Of course. No problem. Really.’

 

_David Rose (9:03 am):_

*clapping hands emoji* *clapping hands emoji* *clapping hands emoji*

‘Road Trip!’

 

_You (9:03 am):_

‘Pick you up at the motel?’

 

_David Rose (9:03 am):_

‘No. At the store. Same time.’

 

_You (9:04 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

_David Rose (9:04 am):_

‘Look at you!!!’ *Thumbs up emoji*

‘Will stop at café. Hot tea?’

 

_You (9:05 am):_

‘Ice Tea?’

 

_David Rose (9:05 am):_

‘Patrick Brewer. Are you throwing me a bit of a changeup?’ *Baseball emoji*

 

Patrick literally laughed out loud. And then his stomach did another flip-flop.

 

_You (9:06 am):_

‘Just keeping you on your toes.’

 

_David Rose (9:06 am):_

‘See you soon.’

 

_You (9:07 am):_

*thumbs up emoji*

++++++ 

David was excited about the day. The fact that he did not have to make the trip alone – or, better yet, not with Alexis talking the whole way – was a plus. He had enjoyed his time with Patrick over the last couple of days. He wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about in a car for four or five hours, but he was looking forward to it, nonetheless.

He was well aware that he was developing a crush on Patrick. He also knew that it was inappropriate and wrong. He tried to convince himself it was only because Patrick was a new, fresh face in town and there was _literally_ nobody else in this town who caught David’s eye… _anymore_.

Of course he would not act on his crush. He knew what kind of a mess it made to fall for a straight guy. He’d done it enough in his past to know the drill. Fall for him - and either the guy is oblivious and carries on like life is normal, or try to do something about it and deal with all that comes after. He hit on straight friends in his past, and most just laughed it off; others became offended. There were a few times when straight friends wanted to be intimate with him. Experiment. It seldom went well, he lost a lot of straight friends who couldn’t look him in the eye afterward. No. He would not act on this crush.

++++++

Patrick sat in his car in front of the store, while he waited for David.

His stomach did another flip-flop when he saw him exit the café and walk across the street toward the car. Patrick thought about the difference between the timid David when they worked in the back room of the store and the self-confident David he was watching now. He was walking across the street, his head held high as he wore those big sunglasses and … _is that a skirt over his pants_? Patrick smiled and returned David’s wave. He certainly had his own style.

David approached the driver’s side window with a drink tray and brown bag from the café in one hand and his black leather bag in the crook of his other arm. “Drinks and breakfast muffins for the road,” he said as he handed the tray to Patrick through the window.

David went around the car and got into the passenger side. Patrick settled the drinks in the drink holder of the consol. “Where is our first stop, David?”

“First,” David declared, “Our muffins.” He reached into the bag and pulled out two blueberry muffins. “Ivan just dropped them off, so they’re still a little warm.”

Patrick had eaten some toast at home. With his stomach dancing like it was, he didn’t have much of an appetite. But, he didn’t want to be rude, so he took the muffin. As they ate, Patrick went over his thoughts for the trip. First, a stop just outside of town – an alpaca farm. Then, a stop in Elmdale. Finally, a stop in Thornbridge, which is about 90 miles past Elmdale. “Are you ok with going that far? I could reschedule.”

“It’s fine, David. I’m looking forward to today. Let’s get going. What’s the first address?”

++++++ 

On their way to their first stop, David told Patrick about the first couple they would meet. He told him that he had seen some of their alpaca throws, but he wasn’t sure about their other products. He wanted to lay eyes – and hands – on them.

“I want those throws, though. Not only are they well-made, but they are cozy.”

At David’s urging, Patrick got out of the car with David, and walked with him to the house. He hung back a bit; this was David’s venture and Patrick wanted to see how he handled it.

He watched David confidently greet the couple who owned the Alpaca farm. They apparently already knew David, if their smiles and hugs meant anything; and David introduced them to Patrick. They were a husband and wife team. They invited David and Patrick into the house to see their products. Socks, hats, vests, and small colorful blankets – which must have been the throws David was talking about.

Patrick watched David pick up each product, look it over, and ask questions about it. He asked the couple about their anticipated production numbers and the cost of production. Patrick stood back and enjoyed seeing David in this way. Confident. Intelligent. Taking charge of the business transaction.

“I feel like the vests aren’t on brand for what we are doing at the store? But I DO think that the throws, hats, and socks ARE. What would you say about doing a limited agreement – for six months – for these? If these sell well, we could talk about other products.”

After the couple and David agreed on pricing and delivery details and they signed the agreement, they offered to show David and Patrick the alpacas. The four of them walked to the barn and the fenced field where there were dozens of alpacas. Two of the animals came to the fence where Patrick held out his hand. One sniffed and nuzzled his hand; David watched and screwed up his face.

“David, do you want to pet one? They’re very gentle.” The woman offered.

“I’m good.” David muttered.

“David. Just hold your hand out. It won’t bite.” Patrick urged.

David gradually stepped closer to Patrick, eyes darting between Patrick and the animal, and stretched his arm out. Eyes squinted, face scrunched up, his fingertips patted the alpaca just above the nose. He drew his hands back as though he’d been burned and his eyes darted from Patrick to the farmer. “MmmHmm. Nice.”

As soon as they were back in the car, David was digging through his bag. As Patrick drove down the lane to the main road, David squirted hand sanitizer into his hands and began to rub. He offered the bottle over to Patrick, who shook his head, “I’m ok.”

“HANDS.” David demanded.

Patrick held out a hand to David who squirted sanitizer into it. Patrick smiled and did as he was told, and rubbed the sanitizer into his own hands.

++++++

In Elmdale, they stopped at a shop on the edge of town. The furniture maker, Jamie, had been expecting David and greeted them at the door with hearty handshakes. She showed them shelving units, family-sized dining tables, small end tables, and chairs. David talked with her about some of the smaller pieces of furniture to sell at the store and asked about the possibility of purchasing some of the larger pieces for the store’s displays.

Patrick walked around the shop and looked at her work. The woman was a talented craftsperson for sure. The lines of the chairs highlighted the grain of the wood. The work was beautiful. David chose well with her.

As he walked around the shop, he overheard her ask David about someone named Jake.

“Yeah. I don’t _want_ Jake’s chairs?... I want _yours_.” David said to her insistently.

Patrick watched as the two talked quietly over their document and shook hands. Agreement signed, they were in the car and on their way.

David declared his hunger and Patrick drove them to a local sandwich shop for lunch. They ate and chatted. “Where did you find these vendors David?” Patrick asked.

“They sell their products at the farmer’s market here in Elmdale. I’ve met them a time or two and talked with them about how and where they sell their products. When I decided to open the store, I called them, first, to see if they’d be interested in partnering.” David said before finishing his sandwich.

David told Patrick that he’d already talked with several vendors who would be coming to the store next week. The vendors today were interested in talking, but weren’t completely on board – so he wanted to see them in person.

“I feel like if they see me in their space, and see my interest, they may trust me more?”

“You’ve thought a lot about this.” Patrick said with approval.

Rolling his eyes with his David grin. “Of course.”

As they walked to the car, Patrick let his curiosity take control. “So, who’s Jake?”

David’s eyes darted sideways to look at Patrick. He rolled his eyes. “Just a furniture maker. He has a shop outside of town.”

“Why did you choose to work with Jamie instead of him?”

They got into the car. It was quiet as they buckled in. Then, as Patrick put the car into gear, David said, “He has nice stuff… but, he sells his stuff to _a lot_ of people. I think Jamie’s work is more exclusive. It’s a better for my brand.”

++++++ 

The next leg of the road trip was long. It was quiet in the car. “Music?” Patrick asked.

“Sure.” David responded as he looked out the passenger window, hands in his lap.

“Preference?” Patrick asked.

“Always. But it’s your car, your choice.” David said.

Patrick turned on the car’s system which was connected to his phone and played Mumford and Sons. He was interested in David’s reaction, assuming he would object, but there was not really a reaction. David leaned back in his seat and occasionally, when his hand was not worrying the rings on his fingers, it would tap the beat of the song on his leg.

++++++

In Cedar Grove Patrick stopped at a convenience store. He didn’t need gas yet, but David declared they needed some snacks and to use the facilities. They’d only been driving an hour.

Patrick was leaning against the car when David returned from the restroom. “I’m going to get some water. Do you want flat of fizzy?” David asked.

“Whatever they have,” Patrick said as he walked toward the restroom.

“No. No. Nope. That’s not ok.” David said. “Don’t make me choose for you. I don’t know you well enough, yet.”

Patrick’s stomach did a flip-flop. _Yet._ This made it sound like David intended for them to spend more time together. Patrick did not mind the sound of that.

“I’m good with flat. Whatever brand they have.” He said and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“MmmKay. Whatever.” David waved off his money and went into the store.

Back in his car, he watched David through the window as he took his time perusing the candy aisle. He came out to the car with a bag. “Here’s your water. I also have a bottle of tea if you finish that. And strawberry licorice. And a couple of suckers.” He put the suckers in the glove compartment.

Patrick smiled and buckled up. “New music?”

“My turn?” David asked as he was working the car’s sound system to connect it to the Bluetooth of his own phone.

Patrick pulled out of the parking lot toward their destination. He laughed, “Yes. Your turn.” He braced himself for what sweet hell kind of music David would force him to listen to.

He was pleasantly surprised, shocked even, to hear the tunes of Carole King’s _Tapestry_ wash over them.

“David Rose. Are you throwing me a bit of a changeup?”

“I _thought_ you might like it.” David said. “Don’t get me wrong, this isn’t my go-to sound. But it’s good for a road trip.”

He opened the bag of licorice, pulled out a few pieces, and handed them to Patrick.

++++++ 

The men talked easily. David told Patrick about his adventures at the Blouse Barn. The porn-y mannequins. Wendy. The buy-out that he helped negotiate. The gift of money she gave him.

“So that is your start-up money?” Patrick asked.

“Most of it.” David answered. “I gave a little to Alexis for helping. I also put some into the family account to help my parents. I’m also keeping some back in my savings… you know… just in case.”

“Do you want some help starting your books? Your record keeping? I could help set you up.” Patrick offered.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I’d be happy to. Seriously, I love that sort of thing. I mean, I know its private and you may not want me to see them. But I’m happy to.” Patrick offered.

“M’Kay. Thank you.”

++++++ 

When they reached their final destination for the trip, Patrick understood why David was committed to coming this far out to try to get these vendors signed on. It was an extensive and beautiful farm.  David explained they had goats and made a significant amount of personal care products from the goats’ milk. In addition, they grew lilac and a wide variety of other herbs that they used in the products. They also sold the herbs, potted.

Two women greeted them when they walked up to the farm house and again David came to life. He introduced the women to Patrick. They sat in the living room where products had been set out for David to examine. He held each product in his hands and smelled them. He handed Patrick a bar of goat milk and lavender soap, “I use this at home.” Patrick smelled the bar and realized that, yes, this is what David smelled like.

 _Damnit_. His stomach.

One of the women handed a bottle to Patrick while she talked with David. “This is the new product I was telling you about, David.”

“Oooo! The _body milk_!” David picked up a bottle of the product and opened it to smell. “May I?” he asked.

After she nodded, he pushed up his sleeves poured a small amount in his hands and began to apply it to himself. David made excited noises as he rubbed his arms and smelled his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Patrick interjected and sat the bottle he was holding on the table. “Body milk?”

“Yes!” David responded. “Isn’t it great?” He held out the bottle he had opened for Patrick to smell.

“It smells nice. But – body MILK? It’s a lotion. Right?”

David was still rubbing the product into his arms and hands. He had poured out too much. He needed to share it.

He took hold of Patrick’s hands and rubbed the excess moisturizer on Patrick’s hands and forearms. Had David looked at Patrick’s face, he would have seen the shock there at this intimate action. But David was talking and rubbing Patrick’s hands and forearms instead.

Patrick’s stomach did a flip-flop. Again.

“Well, it’s not a lotion, Patrick. It’s a different consistency and has different ingredients to make it less thick. It’s body MILK.” It appeared that David believed that if he repeated himself and gestured with his hands more that Patrick would understand him better.

“Won’t the customer get confused if they see MILK on the label and it’s a lotion?”

David stopped and looked at Patrick. “I don’t see how they can get confused, Patrick. It’s MILK… For your BODY.” He gestured at his body while he spoke.

Patrick held in a grin and seriously nodded his head at David. “Ok.”

At that, one of the women, Terri, said, “Patrick. How about we go take a tour of the property while these two talk product?” Patrick readily took her up on her offer. They rode on a two seat John Deere around the farm. It was a nice farm and reminded Patrick of home. The goats were well-cared for and had significant acreage to play and graze, and there was a nice sized barn for them to be out of the elements. She explained they had a small amount of chickens, for eggs. They had a few other farm animals that they raised for food. She showed him the lilac crop and explained it was not lilac season for a couple of months; she offered another ride through the land when it was harvest time.

“How long have you guys been together?” She asked as they drove back to the house.

“I’ve only known David for about a week. I’m just helping him with his start-up.” Patrick offered.

“Hmm.” She kept her eye on the path she drove and grinned.

Back at the house, Patrick and Terri found David and Amy on the porch drinking lemonade, agreement signed. If he learned anything today, it was that David knew what he wanted and he had gotten what he wanted from the agreement. They all sat on the porch chatting about the history of the farm and what lead the women to goat-farming.

They had such a nice time that Patrick didn’t realize it was after 5. David had been watching Patrick and saw him covertly check the time on his phone. David stood and declared his appreciation for the time and courtesy their hosts had offered. With David passing out hugs and cheek kisses and Patrick shaking hands, they said goodbye to the women and headed to the car.

++++++ 

“Starving. Take me somewhere to eat.” David declared.

“What do you want?” Patrick asked.

“Thornbridge is the largest town I’ve been to in ages. Some might go so far to call it a small city.”

“Meaning?” Patrick asked.

“When in the city. Do Thai.”

“Thai?” Patrick asked.

“Is that ok?”

“Sure.” Patrick said. He wasn’t sure with his stomach being so unsettled how he’d handle Thai, but David seemed excited for it.

David was on his phone checking out Yelp reviews and settled on where he wanted to go. He gave directions to Patrick.

They got out of the car and walked to the door. Patrick said, “David. I have a confession.”

David stopped and looked quizzically at Patrick. “Umm…. Ok?”

“I’ve not done this before.” Patrick said quietly and then grinned. “I’m a Thai virgin.”

David’s eyes danced and he gave Patrick the _David grin_. He put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and said, “I’ll teach you, Patrick. I’ll talk you through it,” and he walked through the door Patrick held open for him.

++++++ 

David ordered food for both of them, at Patrick’s request. David explained each dish and they worked their way through the food on the table. David had a healthy appetite. Patrick had to admit, the food wasn’t bad. It was an interesting set of flavors. 

Mostly, Patrick enjoyed the conversation. He had asked David about where he first tried Thai food. A ridiculous question in hindsight. Of course it was in Thailand when David was a child. Patrick kept forgetting David has an interesting past and led a life of privilege. He realized he was curious and wanted to learn more about him.

Patrick asked about the country and why David liked it. David began to talk about his experiences. He’d been to Thailand several times. Patrick heard his voice and his words, but he wasn’t really listening to David. He was watching him. He was full of excitement. As he talked, he gestured, his eyes danced, and his face was full of expression. He was articulate. And funny. And smart. And sensitive. He talked about the museums, the art, the food, the architecture, the people, the beaches.

First, Patrick felt his stomach flip-flop. But then he felt more. That feeling down at the base of his abdomen. And he began to feel his penis start to… _My god_.

++++++

Patrick reached for his wallet with one hand while grabbing the bill with the other. David Put his hand over Patrick’s and said, “I’m getting this.”

“David. Let me pay.” Patrick said.

“No. No. Absolutely not. You drove me all this way. The least I can do is pay for the food.” David insisted. His hand continued to rest on top of Patrick’s.  
  
“Ok, David. But if you do, you need to save your receipts. All of this is something you can deduct since its business related.”

“M’Kay.”

He might have argued further if he didn’t feel extreme pressure to remove his hand from under David’s and to step into another room – immediately.

Patrick excused himself to the restroom. With the door locked, he leaned his back against the wall and pressed his palm to the front of his pants that were becoming unbearably tight against the throbbing of his growing dick.

His mind raced. _My god. Why is this happening?_

Patrick leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He forced himself to think about the alpacas, the goats. Anything. He thought about Ray, and the office. Terri and the lavender field. Rachel. The move.

With his mind elsewhere, the throbbing slowed a bit; but he was, by no means, ok. Patrick went to the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He wet a paper towel and ran it over the back of his neck. He wet it again and held it behind his ears. He needed to cool down.

When he felt composed, he quickly opened the door and ran smack into David’s chest.

“Ooo! Sorry! I was coming to check on you. Are you ok?” David asked.

“Yeah, I’m good, David. I’m good.” Patrick mumbled.

Patrick stepped to the side to allow David into the restroom, and he stepped out. “I’m going to head to the car.” He said averting his eyes from any form of eye contact.

++++++ 

David worried that he’d done something to upset Patrick. He seemed very upset when he came out of the restroom.

David worried that he had forced a meal on him he didn’t want. That he talked too much about Thailand. Was he bragging? Maybe Patrick was upset that David paid for the meal.

Not sure what was wrong with his travel companion, David’s thoughts drifted inward as he tended to do when he became insecure. He had flaws. Many flaws. He wished he could fix them.

++++++

Darkness all around them, there was barely any traffic. They seemed alone on the highway.

“Do you want to choose the music for the ride home?” David asked easily.

Patrick shook his head. “Nah. You’re good. You play what you want.”

“Anything?” David asked.

“Anything.”

Patrick’s right hand had a death grip on the steering wheel. He rested his left elbow on the car window, his chin in his left hand. Patrick was tense. He was trying to not be rude, but he wanted nothing more than to be alone in that moment.

David scrolled through his phone and set the system to play. “90s Diva.” He said brightly.

As Patrick drove in silence down the dark highway, David leaned his head back and shut his eyes as they listened to Celine. And Whitney. And Janet. And Toni. And Mariah.

David let the women of his life wash their words over him. They always made him feel good; they soothed him. They reminded him of strength, and power, and romance. Here, in the car, velvety darkness surrounded them.  David felt relaxed, safe, and happy.

“She’s the only person I’ve said ‘I Love you’ to.” David said quietly in the dark car. He was half turned, looking out the window to his right. His back partially turned to Patrick.

“I’m sorry. What?” Patrick wasn’t sure he heard David correctly.  He turned down the music so he could hear David. “What did you say, David?”

“Mariah. I told her I loved her once. At a concert.”

“You screamed it at the stage? Or you met her?” Patrick asked. Again, forgetting that David has lived a life of privilege and has probably met many famous people.

“Yes. I met her. I was so overwhelmed I blurted out that I loved her. I meant it.”

Silence.

“And … you’re saying that’s the _only_ time you’ve ever said, ‘I love you’?” Patrick asked quietly.

David turned in the seat to face Patrick, head still relaxing on the head rest. “Well, apart from my parents a couple of times. Yes.”

“Hmmm.” Patrick didn’t know how else to respond. He wanted to put his hand on David’s. He felt like he should comfort him. Instead he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

They continued to drive in silence.

Patrick reached into the glove compartment where he had stored snacks from earlier in the day. He unwrapped a sucker and handed it to Patrick, who obediently took it.

Patrick watched out of the corner of his eye as David unwrapped one for himself and began to suck on it.

 _My god_.

++++++ 

Patrick stopped in Elmdale. While he put gas in the car, David ran to the restroom. Patrick took his turn and took the opportunity to splash more cold water on his face. As he stepped out of the store, David handed him a fresh, cold bottle of water. When he got in the car he put the bottle of water snugly between his legs as he drove. It seemed to help.

“Thanks for driving today, Patrick. I’m kind of glad Stevie’s car got sick.” He was leaning back staring out the passenger window.

“It’s no problem, David. I’ve had a good day. It was fun.”

Silence. It was a dark night. Patrick dimmed the lights of the dashboard so they weren’t quite so bright.

“Tell me about Stevie.”

“We’ve been close since my family moved to town.” David replied.

“Do you… are you two…?” Patrick wasn’t sure exactly how to ask his question. Instead he made a fist with one hand and hit the top of it with his palm.

David shot a quick glance at Patrick. “No. I mean, not now. We did, a couple of times, early on. But... we decided that our friendship was really good and we wanted to protect that. So we stopped. It was a long time ago."

Patrick noticed out of the corner of his eye that David worried at the rings on his fingers again.

“So…. what does … he do?” Patrick asked.

Though David did not move his head at the question, had Patrick been looking he’d have seen David’s eyebrow lift and his eyes dart toward Patrick. He suppressed a grin. “She. Stevie is a she. She runs the motel where we live.”

“Hmmm.” Patrick’s head was swimming. He wanted to fill the uncomfortable silence. “So, tell me about her.”

And David began to quietly and slowly talk about his friend. About her dry wit, her love of all things flannel. About how different from David she is. How similar to David she is. How David will sometimes pitch in and help her while she’s working on the rooms at the motel, just so he can have someone sane to talk to. How she saved him from this town.

Patrick found himself zoning out and just hearing the sound of David’s voice.

And his stomach flip-flopped. And his dick. It pressed against his jeans and it throbbed. _My god._

++++++ 

As they neared Schitt’s Creek, Patrick asked, “Can I drop you at the motel?”

“No. No. It’s ok. I can walk there from the store. Or from Ray’s if you want.” David answered.

“David. It’s not a problem.”

David was silent.

“David. Are you embarrassed about me taking you home?” Patrick probed.

David was silent.

“I’m going to take you to the motel. It’s been a long day and you don’t need to be walking this late. Ok?”

“MmmKay. Thank you.”

 

Before he got out of the car, David turned to Patrick. “Thank you, Patrick. I really appreciated you driving me today. It was a good day.”

The car was warm. And quiet. Patrick’s skin buzzed.

“Yes, it was. Thanks for letting me go with you.” Patrick responded.

David held up his fist, for a fist-bump to Patrick. Patrick took his hand and wrapped it around David’s hands and shook his fist. “Well, that just happened.” Patrick joked.

This made David smile and roll his eyes. “M’Kay. Night,” and he got out of the car.

++++++ 

David stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on him. The day was a good one, and he felt like he made great strides in ensuring quality products for the store. He should be focused on that, right? He couldn’t. Sitting in the car with Patrick all day nearly drove him mad. Why did he feel the need to tell Patrick what he did about Stevie? About Mariah? Patrick must think he’s crazy. _Why on earth would I tell him those things?!_

He soaped up his hands. He thought about the music in the dark car. The intimacy of the quiet. The smell of Patrick. He thought about sharing the body milk on Patrick’s hands and forearms. The muscles of his forearms. David stroked his cock and massaged his balls, and thought about Patrick. Sucking on a sucker.

Damn. Straight. Patrick.

++++++ 

Back in the safety of his room, overhead light off, ESPN muted on the television, Patrick unzipped his jeans and released himself from the confines in which he’d pushed against all evening. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes.

The television cast a blue light in the otherwise dark room. Patrick took a deep breath and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the bed. He pulled his jeans off and sat back down on the side of the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Patrick hasn’t been this hard in a long time. He had to work to get hard at all with Rachel. In the early years, when they were teens, it came easy. But, he supposed, all hard-ons come easy when you’re 18. He lightly held on to himself. My god he was hard. And throbbing. And _damp_.

Without realizing what he was doing, Patrick was massaging his balls – hands on the outside of his briefs. He squeezed the base of his dick. Patrick didn’t touch himself often. He didn’t need to. He seldom felt the need to masturbate because not much turned him on.

He laid back, with his legs still hanging off the side of his bed. He released himself from his underwear and ran his thumb over the head of his dick that had been dripping pre cum for the past half hour. He was not use to this. _My god. He was so fucking horny._

Eyes shut, he thought about the last couple of days, when his stomach was flip-flopping. Patrick wrapped his hand around his throbbing, aching cock and began to stroke himself. David. Working in the backroom of the store on his business plan. Patrick used his thumb to rub the pre cum down his dick while teasing its sensitive head. David. Watching TV downstairs last night, crying over some silly story. David. In the restaurant, animated and alive with excitement over his travels to Thailand. Patrick let his finger drift just behind his balls to the sensitive skin there. David. Holding Patrick’s hand and wiping lotion on him. David. Massaging his arms. Patrick grasped his cock and began to pump vigorously. David. Leaning back in the dark car listening to music. David. Sucking on that sucker.  

Patrick felt his balls tighten and his body tensed and he felt himself let go. He fell off a cliff he hadn’t fallen from in a long time, and he shot a thick ribbon of cum onto his chest. His body shook from the intensity of it. _My god._ _Oh. My. God._

 

He lay there, zoned out. Flaccid penis in hand, in the darkened room. Time gone from him.

His phone buzzed, dragging him back to being aware of where he was and what just happened.

He sat up and grabbed his shirt to wipe himself off. He tucked his dick back in his underwear. He picked up his phone and his stomach flipped again.

 

_My Friend David (10:28 pm):_

‘I had such a great day today. Thank you, again.”

 

_You (10:29 pm):_

‘David. Did you change your name in my contact list?’

 

_My Friend David (10:29 pm):_

*Toothy grin emoji*

 

_You (10:29 pm):_

‘I had a good day, too.’

 

_My Friend David (10:29 pm):_

‘Plans tomorrow?’

 

Patrick thought for a minute. He didn’t think it was wise to offer to do anything with David. He thought he probably needed to pull back. But...he wanted to see him again. 

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘Laundry. Some work for Ray. Probably go to the gym. You?’

 

_My Friend David (10:31 pm):_

‘Sleep. Brunch. Probably store in afternoon.’

 

_You (10:32 pm):_

‘Have a good day.’

 

_My Friend David (10:32 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’ *Sleeping emoji*

 

_You (10:33 pm):_

‘Night.’

 

++++++

 

After his shower. Television off. In the privacy of his bedroom, Patrick opened up Google on his phone and typed in David’s name.

He found and glanced through page after page of news articles, interviews, and photos of David. The gallery openings, the controversial art exhibits, the parties. His sister and parents. The bankruptcy. The scandal. Then – nothing. Nothing really for the past few years. Just media silence.

He opened the google images and slid through them. The boyfriends. The girlfriends. The gallery openings. Then Patrick found a picture of David alone. He was smiling to someone just off camera. Dark sunglasses in his hand. A big smile, white straight teeth. Eyes crinkled in joy. Scruff on his jaw and upper lip. It was a good picture and David looked handsome in it. He looked relaxed. And happy. Patrick saved the picture to his phone.

 _My god_ , Patrick thought as his hand drifted down to find his cock had decided to spring to life. Again.


	5. Into the Mystic (CH 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick woke up the day after their road trip to discover his body continued to react to thoughts of David. Patrick faces a moment of fight vs flight and he flees. Both Patrick and David have moments of self discovery. Patrick finds clarity and heads back to Schitt's Creek. And... somehow, Derek Jeter gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of those I used to explore what I think could have happened between 3.08 and 3.09. As I said earlier, I think both men would have had to experience a few things before they jumped into business together after that first meeting. Just a few daydreams jotted down. 
> 
> I'm taking some serious liberties here with what I think Patrick went through. I obsessed a bit over Noah Reid while writing this - his portrayal of Patrick (quiet, strong, patient); and I unraveled him a bit, because I needed to see him a bit unraveled over David. David would unravel any of us. 
> 
> I thought a lot about how Patrick would be in this chapter. We know that Patrick left his hometown and moved to Schitt's Creek (to work for Ray, rent a room from Ray). So I feel like we know that Patrick has run away at least once in his life (from Rachel). So, I felt like he'd run when faced with a realization about his sexuality. And, in my mind's eye, it was a realization. I don't think Patrick is the kind of man who would live closeted (not that there's anything wrong with that). I think he is a man who did what guys in his world did (get a girlfriend, get engaged, etc). I think he didn't realize he liked men until he realized he liked David. So, that's how I wrote it. (I mean, Patrick can be whomever he is, and I GREATLY respect Dan Levy for not forcing the dive/conversation about labels and sexuality. But in my story Patrick is a gay man who didn't realize he was gay until now. I certainly celebrate those of you who are choosing to write him as bi or pan, and I definitely celebrate those of you who join Dan Levy in not even discussing it. So, bottom line - for me - is that once Patrick realizes he likes David, he's all in. He's gay. And David is the one for him.) 
> 
> When I was writing this chapter - Van Morrison's song "Into the Mystic" came on. I thought a few of the lines made me think they would be great for Patrick to be singing on his ride back to SC. Thus the last scene and the title. 
> 
> One final thing (sorry for this LONG note). I think these guys text. And I think David overuses emojis. I am writing on a computer, not i-product, so my use of emoji is in this mode: *emoji*. If any of you have other thoughts on how to do it, please shoot me a message. I realize I could go in on my phone and edit by putting in an emoji, but not sure everyone can then read it? I welcome recommendations. I have a lot of texting in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++

Patrick moaned from the exquisite feeling of it. He looked up at David with his _David grin_ – that crooked smirk that he has when he was satisfied and happy. He was naked and straddling him and settled snugly with Patrick’s dick inside of him. He was in complete control and he rode Patrick. David’s hands were on Patrick’s chest, roaming and stopping to tease his nipples. Patrick’s hands moved from where they were resting on the front of David’s thighs, up David’s chest, around to David’s back and up to David’s shoulders as he pulled him down for a hot wet kiss. Patrick ran his fingers through David’s thick black hair while David’s tongue fucked his mouth. Patrick thrust his hips to drive himself as deep as he could into David. David stroked his own, leaking cock as he met Patrick’s thrusts. A loud grown escaped Patrick’s lips and he began to shudder as he came in David’s ass.

Patrick woke up with a jolt. He was laying on his side, curled up and hugging a pillow tightly to his groin. He was wet with cum. He was out of breath. His heart raced. It took a moment before he oriented himself to what was happening. It has been years since he’d had a wet dream. He had them often as a teenager. Not since then.

He shook his head, sat up, ran his hand over his face, and checked the time on his phone. 6:00 am. He wiped himself off, pulled on his workout clothes and headed downstairs for a bowl of cereal before he went to work out. His brain too full to even figure out how to process it all.

++++++

The gym in Elmdale was quiet on Sunday morning at 6:30. Patrick was relieved to be almost completely alone. He put his earbuds in and began to lift. When he’d worked all his muscles as far as he thought he could, he jumped on the treadmill and ran. His mind would not leave where it hand lingered since yesterday. David Rose.

+++++ 

Twyla delivered their drinks and David reached with both hands for his Bloody Mary.

“You’ve been busy this past week, David.” His dad said.

“Yes. Our rooms at the motel have been very quiet with Alexis off at school and you with your new endeavor. It is quite unsettling.” His mom piped in.

David quietly sipped his drink and wished it was stronger. He still felt wounded by his mother’s revelation about the galleries. He was working to move past it, he really was.

Alexis swatted her brother’s arm. “He’s been spending time with the guy from Ray’s.” She looked at David and blinked her eyes at him.

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Ummm… He just worked with me on incorporation paperwork?...and he looked over the business plan I wrote.”

Johnny looked over his coffee cup to David. “David. I could have done those things for you.”

“No. It’s ok. I did them…. With a little help. They’re done.”

Twyla came to the table with their plates of food.

They parted outside of the café, David told his family he would be working the afternoon at the store. Alexis declared that she had a paper to write for school, “With no interference from _anyone!”_ she said as she lightly slapped her father’s arm.

The other three Roses headed toward the motel, while David went to work.

++++++ 

In the store, David turned the music on his phone and sat in the back office alone.

He texted Patrick.

 

_You (11:52 am):_

‘Hi. Happy Sunday.’

 

He took the sheet off of the couch and draped a clean sheet he brought from the motel over it. He tucked it in around the cushions before he sat down on it. He waited.

 

_Patrick (11:57 am):_

‘Hey.’

 

_You (11:57):_

‘Just finished brunch. I’m at the store.’

 

_Patrick (11:57 am):_

‘Have a good day.’

 

 _MmmKay._ David thought.

He berated himself for thinking that Patrick would want to spend time with him today. He’d already given him time and help the past three days. He had probably grown tired of David’s company. _I clearly did something wrong yesterday. I shouldn’t have made him eat Thai. I probably talked too much about Thailand. Fuck. I should have offered to pay for the gas._

He sat at the table surveying the room that he wanted to make his office. His home away from home. His private sanctuary.

David pulled his Bluetooth speaker out of his bag, connected his phone, turned the music up, went to the main room of the store and began to pick up the trash from the floor. He gathered cleaning supplies and started the task of dusting the place from top to bottom. He’d sweep, then he’d mop. This week, tables were going to be delivered and vendors with boxes of inventory were scheduled to start arriving. He needed to get this place looking ready.

++++++

Ray greeted Patrick when he returned home from the gym. He was watching television and asked Patrick if he wanted to join. Patrick begged off, and went up to his room. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the side of his bed and began to strum. Within minutes he was returning the guitar to its corner. He was unsettled. His body nearly vibrated from nervous energy.

Patrick grabbed his phone, put his earbuds in, and headed downstairs. “Headed out for a run,” he said to Ray who had a look of confusion on his face as Patrick left the house.

Patrick first ran the perimeter of Schitt’s Creek. He had run around the town before and found the lack of traffic to make a solid run easy. Once he’d run around the town, he began to run the streets inside of town. Running helped him empty his mind. He didn’t keep track of where he was going; he just ran. He found his running music soothed him. His feet pounded the pavement to the beat. When he had run about as far as he could, he came to a stop. He bent over, hands on his knees as he worked to catch his breath.

He stood up to see that the café was across the street from him. It dawned on him where he was. He turned his head and realized he was standing directly in front of David’s store. As he looked, he saw David inside. David was dancing with a mop in his blue-gloved hands. Patrick could not hear the music, but knew David well enough at this point to know he had some 80s or 90s music blaring.

++++++

David was thankful that the past tenants left the mop, broom, dish-washing gloves, and cleaning supplies. Otherwise he’d have had to bring things from the motel.

The walls were done. Clean. The shelves were dusted and washed down. The place was smelling great. With the Bluetooth speaker amplifying the music from his phone, he was surrounded with the music that energized him. David swept the floors and danced his way around the room.

When he was ready to mop the floors, he went into the back room and ran the water in the sink until it was scalding. He filled the bucket with cleaner and hot water and then lugged it into the main room of the store. As he began to mop, his favorite Tina Turner song began to beat and he started to dance. He swung the mop around and danced in the store like he used to dance in the clubs.

He sang the words loudly, and possibly off-key. “… _Better than anyone… anyone I’ve ever met…”_ He let his mind drift to Patrick as the words of the song echoed through the store. Who cared if the guy was straight. He could still think about him. _Right? I mean… that ass_!

He let the beat wash over him. Move him. He was uninhibited. He grabbed the mop and danced with it, dipping it like a dance partner. He did a turn … and then realized he had an audience.

Out in the street, looking in, was Patrick.

_Fuck. Me._

++++++ 

Patrick stepped nearer to the store to watch more closely. David, with his back to the windows, dancing with abandon. He had no idea he had an audience. Blue-gloved hands waving in the air. Head bobbing. At one point he turned the mop upside down to dance with it– dipping the mop like a dance partner.

Patrick crossed his arms as he regained his breath and found that his heart was still pounding hard. He smiled broadly at the show he was watching.

Then David turned. They made eye contact.

He watched David’s face change from joy to shock to embarrassment at being watched.

_Fuck. Me._

++++++ 

David opened the door and pulled one finger at a time at his gloves until they were off. Patrick pulled out his earbuds and heard the Tina Turner song blaring behind David from the store.

“Hi….” David said sheepishly. Still standing in the doorway. He slapped the blue gloves against his thigh.

“Those were some moves, David.” Patrick said with a grin, still standing in the street, arms crossed.

“Well. When one has the beat of Tina Turner and an empty dance floor, one has an obligation.” He raised his head, indignantly.

Awkward Silence. The song ended.

“Do you want something to drink? Water?” David offered, gesturing to the inside of the store.

“No. No, I’m good. Thanks. I gotta get going.” Patrick said as he shifted nervously. He put his hands in his pockets. He was terrified - if his dick reacted any more in the sweat pants he was wearing, he would not be able to hide it.

“Oh. Okay.” David said, nodding his head. _Shit. He has to think I’m a crazy person_.

“I’d like to hear how it’s going. Keep me posted, OK?” Patrick said as he put his ear buds back into his ears.

“Oh…. okay.” David said quietly, holding his hands up in a little wave.

Patrick waved as he ran away.

 

_He literally. Ran. Away._

++++++ 

Patrick ran into the house, short of breath. Ray was still watching television.

“Ray. I gotta go. Something came up at home. It’s an emergency, I need to go. I will be back in a couple of days. I’m so sorry.” Patrick ran up the stairs two at a time, grabbing his shirt from the back of the neck and pulling it off.

Ray came up the stairs behind him, worried. “Patrick! What is wrong! How can I help?”

Patrick, not someone who lies, found himself telling Ray that he had a call from home. “I can’t get into it now, but I need to go home for a couple of days to help out. I will let you know more when I get there. I will be back, Ray.” Patrick shoved a few changes of clothing into an overnight bag, put on a fresh shirt, and headed back down the stairs.

“Please let me know when you get there safely!” Ray shouted out the door at him.

++++++ 

A few hours into his trip, he called his mom using the speaker phone.

“Hi honey!” she answered.

“Mom. Mom are you ok if I come home for a couple of nights?”

“Of course, Patrick. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just had a couple of days where I could get away and I thought I’d come home and get a few things I forgot.” Patrick lied again.

“Sure, Honey. We will see you when you get here.”

“I’m only about an hour away.”

When Patrick stopped for gas and to use the restroom, he went into the store and picked up a couple of bottles of water. And some licorice. And suckers.

++++++

_You (5:45 pm):_

‘Ray. Just wanted to let you know I made it to my parents’. Thanks again. I will see you in a couple of days.’

 

_Ray Butani (5:46 pm):_

‘Thank you for letting me know, Patrick. I hope everything is ok. Take care of what you need to do.’

 

_You (5:46 pm):_

‘Thanks, Ray.’

++++++

Patrick’s parents, though thrilled to have their son home, looked at him with worried faces over dinner. Patrick grinned at them and tried to act like it was a normal Sunday night dinner with his folks.

“Son,” his dad broke the silence. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Dad. Everything’s great.” Patrick said as he ate the meatloaf his mom had prepared.

“It just seems a little soon after your move for a vacation….” His mother said. “Is your job ok?”

“Job is great. I really like it. Ray – that’s my boss – he just had already planned to shut down for a couple of days. So I decided to take the opportunity to come home. Get a few of the things I was missing.” Patrick lied again. This was not like him. “Happy to help out while I’m home. Anything need done, Dad?”

The two men talked about a few chores that Patrick could help out with while there. They walked the property in the evening dusk. Patrick borrowed a coat from his dad. He left Ray’s so quickly he did not grab his. After walking through the barn, checking on the animals, they sat on the back porch in silence. Patrick knew his dad was sitting with him to give him an opportunity to talk. Patrick didn’t want to talk. Not yet. He didn’t know what to say. He still didn’t know exactly what he was thinking.

Patrick declared that he was exhausted from the trip and went upstairs. After a shower, he sat on the side of the bed that had been his as a teenager. He hadn’t lived at home for years, but the room around him had not been changed. Baseball banners splayed on the walls. Posters of baseball players, mid-swing or mid-throw. Tight uniforms. Fit bodies. He stared at the posters and wondered why he never put up pictures of female singers or women in swimsuits like his buddies had on their walls. He wasn’t even a Yankees fan, but there was Derek Jeter on his wall.

He picked up his phone and looked to see if he had any new texts. Nothing.

He opened his voice mail file and saw the 10 messages left by David not even a week prior. Patrick hadn’t erased them. He held the phone to his ear and began to listen to each of the messages again. He clenched his jaw, smiled and shook his head at the memory of the day he received the messages.

++++++

The next morning, Patrick was up at 6 am as usual. He shut his phone off and put it in the drawer of his bedside table. He didn’t want to be drawn to it all day. He pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs where he knew his parents would be at breakfast.

He ate a couple of eggs and toast. Drank some coffee; he didn’t like coffee, but he thought he might want the caffeine to keep him going. He borrowed his dad’s coat and left the house. He wanted to work his body and he wanted to think, and that is exactly what he did. His mom brought down sandwiches and ice tea for lunch, and left it with him. She knew he wanted solitude.

He thought about David. His awkwardness over their first meeting. His phone calls and the request for help. He thought about how hard he worked on his business pan, his notebook with roses drawn in the margins. He thought about the car ride and their easy conversation. He was comfortable with David. He could see David being a friend, a good friend.

But then he thought about David telling him about how he pulled his shirt off wrong. Which made him think about David watching him take his shirt off. And he thought about how his body reacted to David and how he didn’t anticipate that. The hard-on during the road trip. The wet dream. The intense orgasms he’s had thinking about David.

He thought about when he was a teenager and how he would have wet dreams. Patrick tried to recall if he had any feelings around those experiences, other than embarrassment over his mom finding the evidence of them happening. He remembered having dreamed about some of his fellow teammates. He didn’t remember being _embarrassed_ by them, but he also didn’t remember _talking_ about them. At the time, he just thought that was what all the guys experienced. The only naked bodies he’d seen up to that point were guys, so it made sense that it was guys bodies in those dreams… _right?_ After he started dating Rachel, they seemed to happen less often. He couldn’t recall having one since.

He thought about Rachel, and the handful of other girls he’d been with. Rachel and he had broken up several times during their long, serious relationship. The first breakup was during college. She and Patrick argued, a lot, during those early years. Patrick was studying, working, playing intramural sports with his buddies. She was upset that they weren’t having sex. They had been making out a lot, he liked that. He liked most of the bases and didn’t feel the need to do more. He had, at the time, said it was a way to protect her virtue. She was adamant. She was the one to call it off the first time. She made him choose – sex or break up. He didn’t want to have sex. They broke up.

When they were apart, he had an encounter with a woman he met at the bar. They had danced together and then she followed him to his car and they made out in the back seat. At first, he thought he was going to get a blow job, something he liked well-enough when Rachel did it to him. Before he realized what was happening, she was straddling his dick with her tits flopping in his face and he was having intercourse for the first time. There wasn’t a condom being used; she was on him before he could even think about it. She made a lot of sounds. Kissing her was ok; different than Rachel. She smelled of vodka. It happened quickly, and when it was over, she got out of the car and left. He worried for months about not having used a condom.

He and Rachel ran into each other not long after, at a keg party thrown by a mutual friend. They’d been drinking, music played, lights were low, they danced. Soon they were making out. Patrick told her about the woman in the car. They ended up getting back together. She insisted he get tested for STIs; he agreed to it. She insisted they have sex; he agreed to it. It was warm and sweet. Patrick liked the making out. If Rachel initiated and he was in the mood, it was good. He liked having the release of sex. He just had trouble sometimes with wanting to do it. They supposed it was because he was exhausted. School and work can take it out of you; at least that is what they told themselves.

The cycle continued. A year or so would pass, Rachel would demand more of him. He wasn’t sure what more she wanted. They were best friends. They did _everything_ together. But it wasn’t enough; he wasn’t satisfying her. So they’d break up; sometimes she initiated it, sometimes he did. Then, they’d run into each other somewhere in town, or she’d text him out of the blue. Somehow they’d end up back in each other’s arms. During one of the last times they got back together, Patrick proposed. He figured it was the next step that needed to be made. And then, six months later, he broke it off again and said it was for the final time. That’s when he moved to Schitt’s Creek.

Patrick thought about the breakups. During a couple of them, he’d meet someone at the bar, or a friend would set him up. He didn’t date, really. He didn’t want a relationship, nor did they. Upon reflection, he thought maybe he was trying to see if he could find a spark with someone. That spark he always heard people talk about in movies and books. He was frustrated that he never felt the spark with Rachel. He loved her. She was his best friend. She was sweet. She was his trusted person. And they had sex that was ok. He always felt inept; uncomfortable. It was never enough for her, though. And, he never got excited about it. He never felt the spark with her that he longed to feel.

++++++

He was so lost in his thoughts and the chores in front of him that he worked until it was after dark. He went up to the house where he saw his mom had fixed him a plate of food and had it covered in the oven to stay warm. His parents were in the living room watching television. He saw his mom lean back and peer into the kitchen. He smiled at her. She quietly turned back toward the television.

He grabbed a couple of beers and took them and the plate of food to his room. Sitting on the end of his bed, looking at the posters on his wall, he thought about David.

He ate his dinner. He drank a beer. He took the second beer with him to the bathroom where he took a long, hot shower.

Back in his room, he pulled the phone out of the drawer and turned it on. He was hoping to find text messages waiting for him.

Nothing.

He wasn’t sure what he intended to say, but he had a strong urge to communicate with David. He turned his lights off so his parents would think he was sleeping. He sat on his bed and sent a hesitant first message.

 

_You (9:39 pm):_

‘Hey, David.’

 

He waited. Almost holding his breath. Waited for a response. None came. He gave up, crawled under the covers. He was tired and began to drift into sleep.

Twenty minutes later his phone buzzed. He sat up and grabbed it.

 

_My Friend David (9:59 pm):_

*waving person emoji*

 

_You (10:00 pm):_

‘Did I catch you practicing for the dancing show?’

 

_My Friend David (10:00 pm):_

*middle finger emoji*

 

_You (10:00 pm):_

‘How was your day?’

 

_My Friend David (10:01 pm):_

*Shoulder shrug emoji*

 

_You (10:01 pm):_

‘Not talking to me tonight?’

 

_My Friend David (10:01 pm):_

*Thinking emoji* *eye roll emoji*

 

_You (10:01 pm):_

‘I’m out of town for a couple of days. Thought I’d let you know.’

 

_My Friend David (10:02 pm):_

‘Ran clear out of town, huh?’

 

_You (10:02 pm):_

‘There you are.’

‘Hi.’

 

_My Friend David (10:02 pm):_

‘Hi.’

 

_You (10:02 pm):_

‘I’m at my parents’ house.’

 

_My Friend David (10:03 pm):_

‘Everything ok?’

 

_You (10:03 pm):_

‘Yeah. I think so. Something came up I needed to deal with.’

 

_My Friend David (10:03 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (10:04 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_My Friend David (10:04 pm):_

‘You need to talk?’

 

_You (10:05 pm):_

‘Not yet. But maybe soon?’

 

_My Friend David (10:05 pm):_

‘I’ll be here’

 

_You (10:05 pm):_

*Fist bump emoji*

 

_My Friend David (10:06 pm):_

*Waving hands emoji* ‘That just happened.’

*Blushing face emoji*

 

_You (10:06 pm):_

*Winking face emoji*

 

_My Friend David (10:06 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick’

 

_You (10:07 pm):_

‘David’

 

_My Friend David (10:07 pm):_

‘Patrick’

 

_You (10:07 pm):_

‘You ok?’

 

_My Friend David (10:08 pm):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

_You (10:08 pm):_

‘Ok’

 

_My Friend David (10:09 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick’

 

_You (10:09 pm):_

“Good night, David’

 

Patrick leaned back in his dark room and opened the Google tab he had started two nights prior. This time, he didn’t just browse. He opened the articles and read them. All of them. He opened the interviews and watched them. He saw a David he knew – voice rising with excitement, eyebrows dancing, hands gesturing. He had nice hands; big hands. But, he also saw a David that he didn’t know – at fancy parties, lots of people around him. Then he acknowledged he didn’t know David well – only spent a few days with him. The David in these interviews was confident; arrogant even. The David he was getting to know had a vulnerability and a kindness to him.

He opened his texts and scrolled back to their first one. He read them through, again, before laying his phone down around 2 am and falling into a deep sleep.

++++++

When his phone buzzed, he didn’t want to look at it. But he did.

 

_Patrick (9:39 pm):_

‘Hey, David.’

 

He didn’t want to answer. He was embarrassed. And a little hurt. It was over a day and a half since Patrick saw him dancing in the store. He thought he might have heard from him before now.

It was mortifying to see Patrick watching him from the street. He felt foolish that he was caught. More foolish because it was Patrick. Sensible, level-headed Patrick. Patrick would never be caught embarrassing himself like that. Of course he didn’t want to come into the store. He probably was afraid to be alone with David; he probably had felt trapped in the car with him on their road trip.

_But did he have to be in such a fucking hurry to get away from me? Of course he was in a hurry. I took three days from him and gave him absolutely nothing in return. He helped with the business plan, with the agreements, the vendors. I gave him nothing. AND, he saw me dancing. Fuck. Me._

David went to the bathroom to change into his night clothes. He took his phone with him – something he learned to do in order to keep Alexis from snooping. He wasn’t ready to talk with her about Patrick.

Once he was in bed, he cautiously answered his text.

 

_You (9:59 pm):_

*waving person emoji*

++++++ 

The next day, Patrick worked, again. He worked his body in an effort to exorcise the thoughts from his mind. He shoveled. He raked. He hammered. He hauled. He sweat. But the thoughts would still not leave. Of course, the texts didn’t help him in these efforts. He didn’t hide his phone today, he brought it with him. And once David was up and at the store, they started.

 

_My Friend David (10:41 am):_

‘OMG THE TABLES! THEY’RE HERE!!!!!!’ *Praise hands emoji*

David sent two pictures of the tables he ordered. The pictures were of the same tables from different angles.

 

_You (10:42 am):_

‘They look nice.’

 

_My Friend David (10:42 Am):_

‘THEY LOOK EVEN BETTER HERE THAN THEY DID IN THE SHOP!!!!!!!!’

 

_You (10:43 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

'David I have to go. Will check in later. Ok?'

 

Patrick shut off his phone without waiting for a response, and he put it in the truck so he wouldn’t be distracted and went back to work. At lunch time, he went up to his room and put his phone inside his bedside table and kept it there for the rest of the day. When he’d put in a full day of work, muscles score, body exhausted, he went back up to the house.

While his mom cooked dinner and his dad watched the evening news, Patrick headed upstairs to his room. Shower taken, Patrick sat on his bed in his underwear and opened his phone. His breath caught in his chest when he saw how many texts David had sent. If he were being honest, he was excited to get them.

 

_My Friend David (10:43 am):_

‘I think you’re really going to like them, Patrick. They’re very solid. Jamie did a great job on them!’

 

_My Friend David (11:15 am):_

‘The first inventory has arrived! Carol and Tom – the alpaca farmers just left!’

 

_My Friend David (11:16 am):_

‘I’m not sure where I’m going to put these throws, but they’re gorgeous’ *Kissing emoji*

 

_My Friend David (11:45 am):_

‘Hoping you’re ok and everything there is ok?’

‘I mean, is it your parents? Is something wrong?’

_My Friend David (12:00 pm):_

‘I’m headed to the café for lunch in a bit. Meeting my mom.’

‘I’m still pissed at her, but I guess I need to get over it. Wait. I’ve not told you about that, yet. Have I?’

_My Friend David (12:30 pm):_

‘I will never understand how they can sell CLAM CHOWDER at the café. WTF?’

_My Friend David (1:17 pm):_

‘Patrick! OMG! Terri and Amy were just here! So many boxes of goat milk products! They were so excited. Terri asked where you were. I was like...’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

_My Friend David (1:57 pm):_

‘I think I need to add an online presence to my business plan. I am going to put it in my journal.’

_My Friend David (2:45 pm):_

‘Mid-afternoon break. Twyla’s getting better at making my caramel macchiato.”

David sent a picture of the top of his coffee, foam sprinkled with cocoa powder.

 

_My Friend David (4:02 pm):_

‘Ok. Well, Alexis has decided to stop by. She’s already digging into the product.’ *Eye roll emoji*

 

_My Friend David (4:04 pm):_

‘Now I’m just texting because I’m trying to avoid her. She. Is. Annoying.’

‘Patrick, I hope you are ok.’

 

Patrick smiled at the texts. His heart thumped.

 

_You (6:16 pm):_

‘I’m ok, David. Looks like you had a pretty big day.’

++++++ 

David reached for his phone. Finally, a response. _What is going on with him? Is something really wrong? Where is he?_ It took all of his control to not pepper him with questions. 

 

_Patrick (6:16 pm):_

‘I’m ok, David. Looks like you had a pretty big day.’

 

_You (6:16 pm):_

‘He’s Alive!’ *Praise hands emoji*

 

_Patrick (6:16 pm):_

‘Sorry. Left my phone in the house. Working on the farm.’

 

_You (6:17 pm):_

‘Farm. The mystery unfolds.’

_Patrick (6:17 pm):_

‘Helping my dad.’

 

_You (6:18 pm):_

‘Farmer Patrick.’ *Farmer emoji* *Cow emoji*

_Patrick (6:18 pm):_

‘What are you up to?’

 

_You (6:18 pm):_

‘I’m headed to meet Stevie.’

 

_Patrick (6:18 pm):_

‘Big plans?’

 

_You (6:19 pm):_

‘Going to dinner in Elmdale. Then she wants to be each other’s wing people. Donning our lucky leather jackets and going to a bar to meet some randoms.’

 

David knew it wasn’t appropriate for him to give this last piece of information to Patrick. It didn’t matter, he was sure, to Patrick. But David felt the need to say it. So. There.

++++++

_My Friend David (6:19 pm):_

‘Going to dinner in Elmdale. Then she wants to be each other’s wing people. Donning our lucky leather jackets and going to a bar to meet some randoms.’

 

_You (6:19 pm):_

‘Randoms?’

 

_My Friend David (6:19 pm):_

‘As defined by Stevie - Going to a bar to get one’s needs met by a lovely gentleman one has yet to meet who is cute enough but not nearly mature or stable enough to marry.’

 

Patrick’s stomach turned. Like being punched in the gut.

What was he supposed to say to that? He started typing, deleted, typed some more, deleted.

 

_You (6:21 pm):_

‘Have fun.’

 

_My Friend David (6:21 pm):_

*Man dancing emoji* *Woman dancing emoji* *Bourbon emoji*

 

 

He paused over his phone again.

 

 

_You (6:23 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_My Friend David (6:22 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

 

Another pause. He struggled with what to say, so he put what he felt like he should say. What he could say. Not what he wanted to say.

 

 

_You (6:25 pm):_

‘Be safe.’

 

_My Friend David (6:25 pm):_

‘Uber-ing’

 

Patrick sat for a moment longer. That’s not exactly what he meant by “Be safe,” but that’s not a bad idea, he thought. He put on his clothes, used his phone to order a ride, and headed downstairs.

++++++

Patrick sat in the corner booth at the rear of the bar, his back to the door. He nursed his fourth whiskey neat and played a game of solitaire on his phone. He tried to clear his brain. The bar was busy for a Tuesday night, but not so busy that he didn’t get lost in his own thoughts.

“Patrick? What are you doing here?” He heard Rachel’s voice and cringed. 

She slid into the booth across from him with a look of concern on her face. He knew he looked like shit. “Just needed to take care of some stuff at home.” He slurred.

“Patrick, are you ok?” She reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his.

He did what he always did when she reached for him, he turned his hand over and naturally held her hand. They interlocked fingers and he looked at her. “I don’t know, Rachel. I don’t know.”

“Are you moving home?”

“No. No, I’m not moving home. I have a new home now. Schitt’s Creek.”

“Where’s that? What are you doing there?”

“I’m working. I’m working there. Businesses starting and stuff.” Patrick waved at the bartender and held up his empty glass. “Apothecary.” He mumbled.

“Patrick, do you think you’ve had enough to drink?” she asked.

“Not nearly enough.” He said. “They’re looking for randoms, you know….They’re not so random – to each other.”

Patrick noticed Rachel took off her engagement ring. “Where’s your ring?” He asked. Touching her finger where her ring use to sit. He thought about David’s hands and how he twisted his rings.

Before she could answer, he was standing beside the booth. “Come dance with me.” There was another couple on the dance floor, the jukebox blared old country ballads.

She went with him willingly. He knew she would. She always did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands rested at her waist. It was a natural movement for them, they’d danced countless times during their years together. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. He thought about how he’d like to rest his head on David’s shoulder. He was just that much shorter than David.

As they danced, he thought about David. David dancing in the store. Their conversations in the car. David rubbing lotion into Patrick’s hands and arms. He felt his dick do what it had done regularly over the past few days.

As they danced closely, she obviously felt his arousal. Rachel moved her head slightly and began to kiss Patrick on the neck, along his jaw, and near his ear. She knew that being kissed here was one way she could get him in and keep him in the mood. He liked to be kissed on the neck, feel her breathing in his ear. He liked it better than when she kissed him on the lips. He turned his head slightly and gave her better access. _God it felt so good._

“Let’s go out to my car,” she said. “Come home with me.”

He went to the bar and paid his tab, and then Rachel held his hand and walked him out to her car.

He leaned against the passenger side of her car and pulled her against him. From chest to groin they were connected. He held her ass and pulled her against his hard on. She pressed against him and wiggled slowly. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He turned his head to give her access to his neck again. His hands ran up her sides and cupped her breasts and then he froze. She pressed her body into him and kissed him again. He dropped his hands to his side and pulled his head back.

“Rachel. I need to stop. I’m sorry. Stop.” He said quietly.

Rachel stepped back with a puzzled look on her face. “What’s wrong, Patrick?”

“I can’t do this Rachel. We broke up and I meant it. I don’t want to fall into this again. I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to dance. That was wrong. I think I needed to find out… I just needed to be sure. It was wrong of me to ask you to dance.”

“Patrick, stop. There’s nothing wrong with asking me to dance. I’m your fiancé.” She said.

“No. No, you’re not, Rachel. You’re not.” He said angrily.

“Ok, Patrick.”

“I can’t do this. I can’t have sex with you. I’m sorry. I love you, you’re my best friend. You WERE my best friend. But I cannot have sex with you. I don’t want you like that anymore. I’m so sorry. It’s me, Rachel. It’s not you. It’s me.” Patrick was crying now and Rachel instinctively moved forward and held him while he cried.

“Ok, Patrick.”

As his crying slowed, he pulled out his phone to order a ride. “Rachel, I just want to go home.” 

She pulled his phone out of his hand. “I’ll take you home. Just get in.”  
  
Patrick got into Rachel’s car, she handed him back his phone, and she drove him to his parents’ house. Before he got out of the car he turned to her, “I’m sorry Rachel. You deserve better than what I’ve given you.”

“Patrick, I love you.”

“I love you too, Rachel. I just can’t love you…not like that. I’m so sorry.” He slurred. Before he got out of the car, he asked, “Rachel? Why were you at the bar tonight? It’s a Tuesday.”

“Your mom called me and told me you were in town. She thought I might want to see you.”

Patrick paused for a moment. He didn’t have the energy to be angry. He just gave her a hug goodbye. Asked her again to forgive him. Asked her to please not contact him. He apologized again. And again. Then he got out of the car and went in the house.

++++++ 

David was four whiskey sours in when Stevie came back to their table from the restroom. She had been gone for quite some time.

“Girl, I don’t know what you were doing back there, but I hope you sprayed the air freshener before you left.”

“That guy.” Stevie tilted her head toward the end of the bar to indicate a big bear of a man who clearly arrived at the bar on a motorcycle. “I did that guy. He was a _good_ random.” She said nodding her head and giving David a high-five.

David looked the biker up and down. Yeah, Stevie was right. He looked like he was a good random.

David waved at the waitress with his empty drink in hand. “Imma need another!!!”  David sat in his seat and shimmied and head-danced to the song blaring out of the juke box. He’d filled the thing with his favorites while Stevie was in flagrante.

“That guy over there,” Stevie tilted her head in the other direction toward a couple of men in button-down shirts sitting two tables over, “has not taken his eyes off you all night.” The men were dressed in similar shirts. Both had short, neat haircuts. They were attractive, but certainly didn’t stand out in the crowd.

David’s eyes landed on the man in blue. He turned to look at Stevie. He fluttered his eyes and he grinned. He downed his fifth drink in seconds and stood. He walked by the table and made eye contact with the one in the blue button-down and tilted his head slightly to indicate his interest. He made his way past the bar to the men’s room and into a stall where he waited. Within a moment the man entered the stall. He shut and latched the stall door.

David leaned back against the wall of the stall and looked the man up and down. He slowly ran his hands down the front of the man’s blue shirt. He ran his fingers slowly over the buttons. He put his hands on the man’s shoulders and ran his hands down the man’s arms. He slid his fingers inside the space between the buttons of his shirt and pulled the man toward him. David was hard. He’d been hard for days. He just wanted a release. The man grabbed David by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was forced and sloppy – and not in a good way. He put his hands on the man’s shoulders and pushed him back, and then he pushed him down. The man fell to his knees and David worked open his pants to release his cock. The man pulled David’s cock into his mouth and began to suck.  

As he watched the man with the neat business haircut and the blue shirt sucking his cock, he thought about Patrick. He thought about his fist bump and David’s awkward shaking of his fist. Patrick’s laughter. He thought about Patrick talking about his work. About the long car ride they had in the dark. He thought about holding his hand and rubbing lotion into his arms. He thought about Patrick looking up at him with those big, dark eyes. _Where was Patrick? Was he OK_?

David didn’t want this. He pushed the man off of him. “No. No. No. No. I don’t want this. Please stop.” The man pulled off of David’s cock with a pop. He looked up at him and stood up.

“The fuck, dude?” he said.

“I’m really sorry. Sorry.” David said as he tucked himself back into his pants and quickly left the restroom. He swayed and bumped into people when he entered the main room. As he walked toward Stevie, he pulled out his phone and ordered their ride.

Stevie could see the look of distress on David’s face. She quickly got the attention of the waitress and paid their tab. She held on to David and they went outside to greet their driver.

Once they were safely in the car, she asked, “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” He said.

“It doesn’t look like nothing happened.” She said. “You ok?”

“Yes. Just… for the first time… I don’t want random…. I don’t want random, Stevie.”  He slurred. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. He tilted his head back and blinked his eyes. He leaned over and laid his head on Stevie’s shoulder where he kept it for the rest of the trip home.

++++++ 

Patrick’s mom found him in the kitchen where he was eating a cold meatloaf sandwich and drinking a soda. He was sobering up.

“Honey, you’re up late.”

“Mom. Why did you call Rachel?” He asked.

“Oh, Patrick. I’m sorry. She’d been calling here every few days asking about you and you told me not to tell her where you moved. I just thought, since you were home, if she could see you face-to-face it might help her… or you… Patrick, I’m worried about you.”

“Mom, Rachel and I are over. I can’t be with her, not like a husband needs to be with a wife. I love her. She was my best friend. But I can’t be her husband. She deserves better mom. I deserve better.”

His mom sat quietly for a while before she asked, “Are you _looking_ for something better?”

“I wasn’t. But I think I found it anyway, Mom.” He looked her in the eyes. “It is certainly not what I expected. I left here just wanting to help put distance between us. I didn’t expect to find what… who I did.”

“You’ve been gone only a couple of weeks. In that time, you think you might have found the one?”

“It’s too soon to tell, probably. But I want to figure it out and see. Because, Mom, I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Are you going to give me a name? or Details?”

“No. Not yet, Mom. But thank you for letting me be here while I figured some things out. And thank you for calling Rachel. Because, believe it or not, it helped to see her tonight of all nights.”

Patrick got up, put his dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and hugged his mom. And for the first time in a week he breathed.

Deep Breath.

++++++ 

David quietly entered his room. Alexis was asleep – it was a school night. He went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He scrubbed the memory of the bathroom incident off of him. He brushed his teeth. He used mouthwash and then brushed his teeth again. He put on his bedclothes and walked through the dark bedroom and got into bed.

He knew he was still drunk. He knew he should just go to sleep and that Patrick was probably already sleeping, but he texted anyway. He really wanted to talk with Patrick.

++++++

Patrick’s phone buzzed as he settled into bed.

 

_My Friend David (12:03 am):_

‘Patrick Brewer’

 

His heart began to race.

 

_You (12:03 am):_

‘David Rose’

 

_My Friend David (12:03 am):_

‘your pup’

‘you’re up’

 

_You (12:04 am):_

‘Looks like you are too. Did you have fun?’

 

_My Friend David (12:04 am):_

‘At firs yes I guess Karaoke is funnn’

‘I got verry durnk.’

‘fuck.’

‘sorry bad slpelling’

 

Every bone in Patrick’s body wanted to ask about the randoms. About Stevie. But he wouldn’t let himself ask. He was jealous as hell, and he had no right to be.

 

_You (12:04 am):_

‘I’m coming home, David. I’m leaving in the morning.’

 

_My Friend David (12:05 am):_

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

‘U ok?’ *Investigator emoji*

 

_You (12:05 am):_

‘I think so. I had something I needed to take care of.’

 

_My Friend David (12:06 am):_

‘it is ok?’

_You (12:06 am):_

‘I think so. I hope so.’

 

_My Friend David (12:07 am):_

‘wanna talk?’

 

_You (12:07 am):_

‘Sometime. Not tonight. You seem a little out of it.’

 

_My Friend David (12:08):_

‘just aalot tonite’

‘yea!!! farmer Patrick coming home’

*Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji*

*Farmer emoji* *Cow emoji* *Eggplant emoji*

 

Patrick Paused. He tilted his head and grinned. _Wait._ _Eggplant emoji???_

 

_You (12:08 am):_

‘David. Maybe you should have some coffee.’

 

_My Friend David (12:08 am):_

‘Is it silly?’

 

_You (12:09 am):_

‘Is what silly, David?’

 

_My Friend David (12:09 am):_

‘that I missed you?’

 

Patrick’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_You (12:09 am):_

‘No. We’ve spent a lot of time together lately.’

 

_My Friend David (12:09 am):_

‘u miss me?’

 

_You (12:10 am):_

‘Yeah. I’ve missed you too, David.’

_My Friend David (12:10 am):_

‘K store tomorrow lots todo. U can come by??’

*Shoulder shrug emoji*

_You (12:10 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

His phone grew quiet. Patrick pulled the covers up and laid the phone beside him. It buzzed again.

 

_My Friend David (12:14 am):_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (12:14 am):_

‘David.’

 

Again it grew quiet. He laid the phone down. Another buzz.

 

_My Friend David (12:17):_

‘What did u do tonight’

 

_You (12:17 am):_

‘Went to a bar. Got drunk.’

 

_My Friend David (12:17am):_

‘Randoms?’

 

_You (12:18 am):_

‘No Randoms.’

‘You?’

 

_My Friend David (12:18):_

‘No’

 

Patrick exhaled. He didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath.

 

_You (12:19 am):_

‘Talk with you tomorrow?’

 

_My Friend David (12:19 am):_

‘Yes please.’

‘sleep safe. drive good.’

 

_You (12:19 am):_

‘Goodnight, David.’

 

_My Friend David (12:20):_

‘night farmer Patrick’ *Sleeping emoji*

++++++ 

The next morning at 6 am, Patrick was up, showered, and ready to go. His mom and dad both sat at the breakfast table with him. They hugged their son fondly before he got in his car and drove away.

“He said he was coming home to get things he had forgotten.” His dad said. “I didn’t see him pack anything in his car.”

“Maybe what he forgot wasn’t much?” She said.

“Did he take _anything_ with him that he didn’t come here with?” His Dad asked.

“I saw him put a rolled up poster in his back seat. I don’t know which one.”

++++++ 

As Patrick drove down the highway toward Schitt’s Creek, he thought about David. He thought about his body’s response to him. He was feeling a spark. _This is what a spark feels like_. He grew giddy.

He was going to find a way to be close to David, even if it was only working with him. David made him feel alive and excited and ready for … something. He liked David. And he _wanted_ David. And, _by god_ , he was going to try to get David.

Patrick connected his phone to his car’s Bluetooth and played his music. Van Morrison’s [“Into the Mystic”](https://youtu.be/pbZf8GY1-Ag) came on. A smile spread across his face. He shook his head.

Patrick sang and drove

 

“…When that fog horn blows,

 I will be coming home.

 

And when that fog horn blows,

I wanna hear it.

_I don’t have to fear it_.

and

 _I want to rock your gypsy soul_ ,

 

Just like way back in the days of old

And magnificently we will flow

Into the mystic…”

 

Patrick popped a sucker in his mouth and drove home. To Schitt’s Creek. _To David_.

 

 

 


	6. Oh. I'm Gonna Get The Money (Ch 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick returns to Schitt's Creek after realizing he likes David. He and David struggle to find the comradery they enjoyed before his impromptu trip home. Alexis has her fingers in, and on, everything - which is upsetting to both men. Alexis shares her keen-eyed view with her brother. Patrick makes a business proposition that he hopes David can't refuse. Ray continues to enjoy the dance show with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before, during, and after Episode 3.09 (The Affair). 
> 
> I wrote these chapters some time ago and have edited them a bit over time. It is hard to put them out here knowing that once I do, I will be done editing them. I'm guessing you all get that feeling. 
> 
> A note about what I chose to do with the story line. I wanted Alexis to be a bother upon Patrick's return so that he didn't get the smooth welcome home he wanted. I wanted to see Patrick talk David off a ledge. I wanted to see David truly pissed off. I wanted to see David have a thoughtful decision about the partnership (I still think the agreement in the store was too quick for these two over-thinkers, but I know that was because the show is 20 minutes long and ... what else were they going to do?). Anyway, I think I got what I wanted in this chapter, so I'm ready to share. 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback you've provided. 
> 
> Let me say again --- I adore these characters that Dan Levy created. They are the sweetest love story I've seen in a long time. 
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Patrick stopped to stretch his legs and used the restroom. It was nearly 9. He called the office.

“Hello! Patrick! How are you?” Ray answered with an excited voice.

“I’m good, Ray. Really good! I am on my way home. I have about an hour left. Thought I’d check in to see if there’s anything you need from Elmdale that I can pick up for you on my way through.”

“Patrick, I’m so glad you’re on your way back! I don’t need anything. We have some exciting things happening here!”

“What’s up?” Patrick asked.  

“Well, I sold the house over on 5th street, so we have some work to do with that contract. The business license for the new general store has arrived and needs to be delivered. We need to do end of the month bills and invoices. AND… the most exciting… we have back from the printers the engagement photos of the couple who had the photo shoot last week!” Ray could not contain his enthusiasm.

“OK. Well I have to stop and pick up a few personal items, but will head there soon after. Maybe there around 10 or 10:30.”

“See you then, Patrick!” Ray literally seemed to beam positive energy through the phone. It made Patrick smile that he was such a nice man.

Patrick buckled back into his car and picked up his phone before he hit the road.

 

_You (9:07 am):_

‘Good morning.’

 

_My Friend David (9:07 am):_

‘A morning text from you that arrived AFTER 9?’

‘Look.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘At.’ *Clapping hands emoji* ‘YOU!!!’ *Clapping hands emoji*

_You (9:07 am):_

‘I’m learning, David.’ *Winking face emoji*

‘How are you feeling this morning?’

 

_My Friend David (9:08 am):_

‘Oh, I’ve been much better.’

‘I looked back at our text exchange in the light of day.’

‘I apologize.’

*Flushed face emoji*

_You (9:08 am):_

‘No apologies necessary.’

‘Let it go.’

 

_My Friend David (9:08 am):_

‘Are you getting ready to head home?’

 

_You (9:09 am):_

‘I’m almost home. Left around 6 this morning.’

 

_My Friend David (9:09 am):_

*Shocked eyes emoji*

 

_You (9:09 am):_

‘What’s on your schedule today?’

 

_My Friend David (9:10 am):_

‘Running some errands for the store. Picking up some wool throws. After that Alexis and I will be at the store. I’m going to try to get her to help unpack boxes’

_You (9:10 am):_

‘That sounds like a task. You going to be ok?’

 

_My Friend David (9:10 am):_

‘Doubtful.’

‘What are your plans?’

_You (9:11 am):_

‘Going to stop in Elmdale for a few things and then to Ray’s. He has a list of tasks waiting for me to work on. He’s been patient, waiting for me while I was gone.’

 

_My Friend David (9:11 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

_You (9:11 am):_

‘Can I stop by this afternoon?’

 

_My Friend David (9:12 am)_

‘Yes, please.’ *Waving man emoji*

++++++ 

In Elmdale, he stopped at the craft store. There he spent far too long standing among the frames. _Just get a standard frame for a certificate_ , he kept telling himself _. It’s not a big deal_. He stood there and considered the options. Black. White. Gold. Silver. Plain. Fancy.

He finally decided on a silver, plain frame. It’s what Patrick would want. Simple.

++++++ 

Alexis was driving, which was fine by David. He used the time to check his phone while she chatted away. He only half listened to her. While Patrick had been away, David searched for Patrick on social media sites. He found him, _finally_. Turns out Patrick Brewer was not a particularly rare name. Alexis was still chatting. David was still ignoring her. David held his breath and sent Patrick requests to connect on social media.

He was excited that Patrick was coming home. He had missed him the past few days.

Though he was angry and embarrassed at first – that Patrick had caught him dancing at the store and then rather than stay and chat he _literally ran away_. But David had soon gotten over it. He realized Patrick was not running away from him because David was a dancing idiot. And he hadn’t avoided texts because he was avoiding David. He had been in a hurry because of some sort of emergency with his family.

He was embarrassed about the text exchange last night. _Eggplant emoji?_ Fuck. When David got drunk, he got flirty. And David loved getting drunk… and being flirty. He’s just lucky they weren’t in the same room. Because worse than being flirty, when he gets drunk, David gets handsy. David needed to get control of himself.

David vowed to be appropriate and get over his little crush. He didn’t need to scare him off. Patrick was a nice, straight, level-headed guy. And David could sure use a friend like that. A level-headed, nice, normal guy. A cute guy. A straight guy. This was Not. Going. To. Be. Easy.

++++++ 

By noon, he had the house contract read, and ready to file. He had the books for the end of the previous month justified. He had checks written for the monthly bills – ready for Ray to sign.

“Come eat lunch,” Ray said. “I will sign the checks after.”

While they ate their sandwiches, Ray filled Patrick in on the events of the previous days – talking him through details of the house sale. Ray could barely contain his excitement.

Then he asked, “Patrick. Is everything ok, now?”

“Yeah, Ray it is. It is ok now.” Patrick responded.

Ray continued. “Patrick, you seemed unsettled before you left. I hope you know that I really like having you work here, but if you are not comfortable here, it is ok. We can talk about it or work something else out. I will not be angry.”

“Thanks for that Ray. My appearing unsettled has nothing to do with the work. Or you. Or my place here. I had stuff I was dealing with about home and me. But I think I’ve worked through it and I’m good.” Patrick answered honestly. “I’m very happy to be back in Schitt’s Creek.”

“That is good, Patrick. Just know that we can do whatever you need to be happy here. I very much like your help. You are smart and organized and the work you have done in such a short time has helped me do my work.” Ray said.

With that opening, Patrick broached a topic that he’d pondered his whole drive back to Schitt’s creek. “Ray, let me run an idea by you….”

++++++

David was annoyed. He was on edge. He was a bundle of nerves for a plethora of reasons. Alexis was driving him crazy. Why couldn’t she just pitch in and help without sampling products, telling David how to do things, and refusing to move any boxes? Why did he even think she would be helpful? Honestly, he only asked her along because he was nervous about seeing Patrick and didn’t want to be alone today.

He went to the back office to get away from her and was back there only a few minutes when he realized he heard Alexis talking to him. _Damnit. Why didn’t I hear him come in? I’m going to need to get a bell for that door. I’m going to need to hear when it opens._  

David leaned against the wall just inside the office so he could listen to them. Alexis was shamelessly flirting, which annoyed him even more. He supposed he should go out there. He grabbed a random box from the counter and headed through the doorway.

Alexis and Patrick looked to be talking quietly. He really didn’t pay attention to what they were saying. Patrick was smiling at Alexis. He had one of the new scarfs around his neck and Alexis was playfully rubbing it on his face.

David was annoyed. _What the actual fuck?_

David interrupted them. “That is actually cat hair. There is a Himalayan breeder up the street that knits them for us.”

Then, he looked in Patrick’s eyes and softened. “Hi…”

++++++ 

Patrick was excited to get to the store. He walked from Ray’s. Framed certificate in hand. Nervous energy. He was looking forward to seeing David. For the first time since they met, he understood why he’d been feeling the way he had. He was nervous. Excited. This is what an honest-to-god crush felt like.

When he entered, he had not expected to see so much going on. When last here, the place was completely empty, except for the trash on the floor. Now, David not only had display tables and shelving, but he had a lot of merchandise. A lot. And it seemed disorganized. David must have talked to a lot more vendors than the ones on their road trip. In just the few days Patrick had been gone, a lot had happened at the store.

Alexis seemed pleasant enough. Patrick was uncomfortable with how she was talking with him. When he shook her hand and she didn’t let go, he was more uncomfortable. She had a lot of something on her hands. Patrick’s mind flashed back to David holding his hand and rubbing the body milk onto him. _Yeah_ , Patrick thought. _I liked David doing this much better than Alexis._

Alexis was busy talking. She was saying so much. Patrick was overwhelmed, but tried to be kind. And Calm. He came here to see David. Patrick didn’t want the scarf on him. Didn’t want it tied on him. Didn’t want it rubbed on his face. He thought she meant well, but really – _where was David?_

Finally, he came out of the back office.

There it was. There was that soft, breathy “Hi…” that Patrick drove home for.

“Hi.” He responded with a smile. “Just dropping off your business license and, uh, activating my allergies…” he said dropping yet another hint at Alexis.

++++++

In that moment he was a little crushed. How embarrassing. The frame he worked so hard to choose was “a little too corporate” for David’s brand. Which made Patrick think that maybe HE was “a little too corporate” for David.

Patrick was thankful that the brother and sister seemed to keep bickering. It gave Patrick time to regroup. _Don’t over think this. Breathe. He doesn’t have to like the frame. This all doesn’t have to happen right now. Just be patient_. 

Patrick spoke up, partly in an effort to stop the arguing and partly because he was concerned about all the products in the store. And maybe partly because he wanted to remind David that he knew how to do this. Did David buy all of this? It was so much more than the agreed upon consignment items from the road trip. “There’s a lot of stuff in here, David you don’t want to spend too much money up front.”

++++++

 _Ok. NOW, he’s second guessing me and the model of business I’ve already told him about?_ David was annoyed. _He helped me write my fucking business plan. He knows what I’m doing? Why is he doing this?_

Plus, Patrick was fueling this new obsession Alexis has – acting like her high school Intro to Business Class was the equivalent of an MBA. David was annoyed. And fucking jealous. _Why the fuck was Alexis constantly touching Patrick_? He was over this.

He lifted his chin, shut his eyes for a brief moment, and shot back at both of them, “Well, what are the text books saying about curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in one-stop-shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer.” He aimed most of his comment and venom at his sister, but his final words and eye contact landed on Patrick.

_Fuck. You. Both._

++++++ 

Patrick somehow became roped into moving boxes for them. He willingly did it, because it got him out of the middle of the bickering siblings. He was unsettled. In the days before he went home, he and David spent quite a bit of time together. While they got to know each other, there was an ease to their connection. They talked and sat in silence comfortably. Right now, though. The nerves were running high.

He just did as Alexis told him to do. He moved the lotion boxes to the main room. He moved the shampoos to the other end of the store. He brought in the boxes of throws from the car.

While he moved boxes he dealt with her buzzing around him. Touching his shoulder. Asking him to smell a product. Asking him to smell a product _on her_. Tossing her hair. Dropping comments about what she’s learned in what seems to be a high school business class? _What is she doing in high school?_

++++++

He was annoyed. He had a massive headache from the night before and it was not going away. He was working hard to not be pissed. When Patrick texted last night that he was coming home, David had been elated. Yes, he knew he had to rein in the crush. But, he knew that Patrick was a great guy, a nice guy. And David really liked spending time with him before he left to visit his parents. Now, they were out of sync and it was uncomfortable. And David was discouraged.

When Alexis had cornered Patrick again to talk about supply and demand, or some such shit, David went behind the curtain into the office. He sat down on the couch to enjoy a moment of solitude in the darkened room. He pulled his feet up and sat with them crossed under himself. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, but he felt like he’d reached a calmed state – either that or he drifted off to sleep.

He heard Patrick softly say his name. “David.” It was almost a whisper.

He opened his eyes and Patrick was right in front of him, sitting on the coffee table looking at David. Because the couch was lower to the floor than the table, David had to look up to look at Patrick’s face. He averted his eyes. So many feelings. Few of them good right now. The one feeling that could have been good wasn’t, because – well – he’s straight. And clearly taking a liking to Alexis.

“David. Are you ok?” Patrick asked quietly.

He shut his eyes and shook his head in that way David does when he is trying to dismiss the question at hand. “I’m fine. Maybe just tired. I over did it last night.”

“What can I do to help you?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing. I’m good.”

“How about I go get us something to drink at the café? Would that be a good pick me up? Maybe get you something to eat?” Patrick offered.

David gave a slight nod of his head. “Yes Please.” Tears stung in his eyes. Patrick was very kind.

“Yes, Patrick!” Alexis said from the doorway. “Great idea. I could really use a nice hot tea and maybe some fruit!”

David looked at his sister and released a low, quick, angry growl. He simply had no fucking words.

Patrick looked at David when he heard the growl. He grinned and shook his head as he stood to leave.

++++++

David sent his order to him via text so that he would get it right. Alexis had walked him to the door, holding his arm the whole way as she gave him her order. David stood in the doorway between the office and the main room of the store watching his sister fawn over him. Patrick left for the café and Alexis turned to David and gave him another of her “OK” hand signs and an awkward wink.

David had _literally_ had _enough_. “Ok, what is that. What are you doing?”

“Wow, David!” She said. “Wow. Patrick is a little hottie. You did NOT tell me he was a little hottie.”

David waved his hand in a circle to indicate the products on the tables. “Can you please… unpack these _fucking_ boxes …without opening _every fucking jar_ and dipping your _fucking fingers_ into them?” and with that, he turned and walked back into the office, plopped down on the couch and tucked his legs under himself again. Arms crossed, eyes shut, he tried to find silence again.

He heard Patrick’s voice talking with Alexis. He was telling her that he wanted to have a minute alone with David, and asked her to keep unpacking boxes. David offered up a little _thank you_ , for this small gesture.

Patrick was back. Sitting on the coffee table. Facing David. “Here. Take a drink of your caramel macchiato.” Then Patrick pulled a muffin out of a brown bag. “I got you a muffin. I wasn’t sure what you wanted, but remembered on our road trip you liked Ivan’s blueberry muffins. You probably should have more to eat, maybe some protein, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

David’s eyes were red. Patrick couldn’t tell if he was about to cry or if he didn’t feel well. For sure, David was upset.

“Thank you, Patrick.” David tore off a bit of the muffin.

“You know, David. I like your baseball shirt.” He said as he formed a fist with his right hand and he fist-bumped David’s left knee.

David’s mouth twisted into a very subtle David grin. He shook his head, tilted his chin up and looked at Patrick. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Patrick smiled and teased, “You know you have a baseball on that shirt. It’s very sporty, David.”

“M’Kay.” David rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took another bite of his muffin.

“So, what’s next on the plan. What are you working on? Can I help?” Patrick said, easing them back into the feeling of comradery that they’d experienced last week.

“It’s the first part of the month. I have bills to do and I need to work on the books so nothing falls behind. I have some things I’ve put in my journal, but I don’t know the right papers to be sure I’m doing that right.” David was finally talking with him about the work again. Patrick smiled and took a drink of his tea.

“Good. Yeah. I can help with that. Want to show me what you have done so far?” Patrick asked.

David leaned forward, put his coffee cup and muffin on the table beside Patrick, and picked up the journal that was sitting beside him on the couch. “Here,” he said, opening the book and then patting the couch cushion beside where he was sitting.

He didn’t have to ask Patrick twice. He moved to sitting beside David, who held the book open with half of it on Patrick’s leg and half of it on David’s leg. They weren’t touching, but they were so close that Patrick felt the heat of David’s body from shoulder to knee.

“Here’s where I started.” David pointed to a column he had drawn on one of the pages, “And here are my expenditures so far.” He drew his finger down the list, where he had written the numbers and done the math. As he moved his hand, he realized he was drawing his hands down the side of the notebook that was resting on Patrick. He imagined doing this same action directly onto Patrick’s leg. David felt the tug in his lower abdomen. Felt himself firm up. Felt his heart skip a beat.

“Ok David. I think you’ve done a good job tracking – assuming all of it is here. I don’t see the meal that you bought on our road trip. I wonder if there are more receipts somewhere.”

“Oh. Yeah. There are.” David said sheepishly.

“Good. That’s good you have them. We need to get you a system. So we need to get you some books that are special for keeping track – until you have a computer that is. If you are getting a computer, we should get you a software system. Hey, if you want, I can keep your books on our software system at Ray’s.” Patrick offered.

“No. No no no no. No. I don’t want anyone keeping my books. I can do it. I mean, I’d like your help and guidance. But nobody else will keep my books.” David was insistent.

Patrick nodded his head calmly and smiled. “I understand that David.  You are right. It’s important that you know what is happening to every penny.”

David nodded his head in agreement.

“We will get you a system that will be routine for you. You’ll know where to put your receipts, when to sit and record it all, when to pay the bills. It’s all easy once you have the routine.” Patrick said.

They were interrupted by Alexis who tapped the door frame with her finger. “Knock. Knock! Patrick will you be so sweet and take me home? I’m tired and I know this one wants to stay and finish his projects.” She lightly swatted David on the shoulder as she talked.

“It is getting late, David.” Patrick said. “You’ve had a long day. How about I help you wrap up here and you drive Alexis home.”

While he spoke, Alexis sat down on the coffee table directly across from Patrick and leaned in. She put her hands on Patrick’s knees and said, “No, Patrick. David needs some alone time. I can tell. How about you take me home. We’ll talk. It will be fun.”

Patrick looked over at David who had completely shut down again. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and ignored Alexis.

Patrick stood and turned to David. “Can we talk later?”

David raised his eyebrows and shut his eyes. “M’Kay.”

++++++

This was the same place he’d dropped David off less than a week ago. He put the car in park. But Alexis just sat there. He did not want to be alone with her in the car a moment longer than he had to. He decided to expedite her departure, so he unbuckled himself and got out of the car and went around to her side to open the door for her.

“Patrick! Look at you! Aren’t you just a gentleman!” she declared as she held her right hand up for Patrick to assist her out of the car.

She did not let go of his hand. She put her left hand squarely on his chest and kept it there. “It was such a good day. Wasn’t it? I had fun meeting you! I can’t believe we’ve only known each other for a day!”

“Was it really a day?” Patrick asked wryly. “Wasn’t it really more like 5 hours?”

“When you’re meant to connect, you connect.” Alexis said as she kissed his cheek and then took her pointer finger and touched the tip of his nose.

Patrick stiffened and pulled his head back a few inches. “Can I walk you to your room, Alexis?” Anything to move away from the car.

“Patrick! We don’t know each other that well, yet!” She swatted his arm coyly.

“OhhhKay.” Patrick was growing tired of this. He pulled Alexis away from the car so he could shut the door.

She seemed to take this movement as an invitation to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, Patrick. You’re so sweet.”

It was that moment that David drove into the motel drive. It was that moment when he saw Patrick in his sister’s arms. Saw her kiss him on the cheek. Saw her rub one of her hands on his head while her other hand caressed his arm.

David felt punched in the stomach. He parked and got out of the car and walked to his room all while looking straight ahead. It took every ounce of his determination to not look at them and to not act angry. He just walked by them.

He heard Patrick’s, “Hey, David.” But he kept walking and ignored him.

David stopped by his Dad’s room to drop off the car keys. He remembered his mom was in Thornbridge for some conference. He grabbed his personal things and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He needed a shower. A long, long, long hot shower that would use every ounce of water this _fucking_ motel had so that Alexis wouldn’t have any _fucking_ hot water for her own _fucking_ shower.

++++++

David’s phone buzzed and he did not pick it up.

                          

_Patrick (10:30 pm):_

‘Good night, David. Hope you feel better tomorrow.’

Because he didn’t answer it, his phone buzzed again.

“David. Aren’t you going to get that?” his dad asked.

David had gotten into his mom’s side of his parents’ bed. He had decided he could not, would not, sleep in the same room as Alexis tonight.

This. Day. Sucked. Ass.

 

The phone buzzed again.

“David, I don’t want to hear your phone all night.” His dad complained.

David reached out to grab his phone. He read the message from Patrick and turned his phone off. He pulled the covers up over his head and went to sleep.

++++++

Patrick was not ok. He did not say anything to Alexis because she is David’s sister. To be honest, though, he wasn’t great at saying when doesn’t like something. Wasn’t that how he got so trapped every time with Rachel? She assumed he wanted her, so she treated him as though he was someone who wanted her. He had given her no indicator that he did not want her; that’s why it was so bad when they broke up. She didn’t see it coming. He didn’t give her any message that he was unhappy and didn’t want her.

And he didn’t give Alexis a message that he didn’t want her. And David saw that Patrick didn’t give her a message. _God. Does David think I want to be with Alexis?_

It’s a fucking mess. Last night, they’d had the text that left him trembling with excitement to come back. This morning he had such high hopes for the day.

Today. Sucked.

 

He shot a text to David.

                          

_You (10:30 pm):_

‘Good night, David. Hope you feel better tomorrow.’

 

Nothing. Total and complete silence.

He sat back on his bed, laptop out. He went to some of the saved sites he had visited earlier in the day with Ray. They had found several interesting grant opportunities, many of which were applicable to David’s business model. He needed a grand gesture. Something to show David he was interested in being near him more. Something to let David know he was here for _him_.

By midnight, he knew he wasn’t going to hear back from David. He shut his laptop. Laid down in bed, and let the exhaustion of the day wash over him.

He was disappointed.

God he hoped tomorrow was a better day. For all of them.

++++++ 

David was getting ready to head to the store. He was still nursing anger from last night, though he knew he needed to get over himself. The intense anger that burned in him last night was new. When in similar situations in the past, he may have felt jealousy. It seldom turned to anger. One has to care for it to turn to anger, right?

He’d liked straight guys before. He’d liked straight guys who took a liking to Alexis before. He liked women who took a liking to Alexis before. He’d never liked the feeling – being jealous of his sister, but he had always worked through it. Last night was more than jealousy. It seemed harder this time.

He was listening to Alexis, who was sitting there in her day dress while studying. She prattled on about sweat equity and outsourcing. Of course she brought up Patrick again. Just hearing her say his name hit on David’s every nerve.

He stood to get ready to go, “Um. If you really want the lip balm that bad? There _are_ a few things around the store that I could use your help with? Just an FYI, _Patrick_ won’t be there. So, there won’t be _anybody_ for you to flirtatiously boss around.” And with that he turned to pack a few things into his bag.

Alexis responded, “Ok. I hate to break this to you, David? But there will always be somebody for me to flirtatiously boss around?”

David could not hold in his question in any longer. He wanted to know; it was killing him not knowing. “So, what’s going on there?” He regretted asking the moment it came out of his mouth. He felt weak for asking.

“Oh nothing.” She admitted. “He hasn’t even asked for my phone number, which… in my experience…means that he’s either newly married or he’s gay.” She shot him a look. He shot a look back at her.

Alexis is no fool. David may not have outright told her that he had a crush on Patrick, but she knows her brother well. First, he has talked about Patrick and his help with the business non-stop since they met one another. Second, he and Patrick have shared texts well into the night. Third, when Patrick was away, David was a _hot mess_. He couldn’t concentrate, his attention was scattered, and he checked his phone constantly – and the moment he knew Patrick was coming home, he was nearly giddy.

Alexis also knew that she came on to Patrick pretty strongly. When she met him, she thought he was straight. She knew that was why David has been playing this thing close to the vest. He doesn’t want to get hurt. She figured she’d flirt with Patrick to see if he took the bait. If he was straight and Alexis offered, he’d likely accept her advances, which would have been fine with her. He was, after all, cute as a button. But if he preferred David, then Alexis would be able to tell. And she could tell last night. He preferred David.

“So, like, if you’re sensing a vibe or something? Maybe that means his eye is on somebody else…” She gave him a face and did that awkward wink at him.

David, not willing to admit anything out loud to his sister, voiced the thought that had been tromping through his mind for the past week. “He’s a business major that wears straight-legged mid-range denim. He’s not into me.”

This phrase has been his mantra to help quiet his nerves, lessen the throbbing in his crotch, calm his breathing. _I may have a crush, but this man is straight. I won’t turn him. Just calm down and be his friend. He’s a business major. He wears straight-legged, mid-range denim. HE’S NOT INTO ME_.

++++++

Patrick needed to go see David. Yesterday sucked. Last night was hell, and when David didn’t respond to his text, he knew that it was time to talk with him.

All day, he thought about his words as he puttered around the office. He was thankful Ray was out most of the morning and Patrick busied himself with routine tasks.

He decided he was going to go see David and broach the topic of the two working more closely together. He would bring up the possibility of applying for grants to pay for it. And, if David did not shoot that down, he was going to tell David that he had feelings for him.

Deep in his gut, he felt like David had given the impression that he liked Patrick, but he wasn’t sure. Patrick had never pursued someone before; the women who he had seen in the past either pursued him or were set ups. He had never asked someone out, nor was he the first to declare anything. And, with this being the first time he’d had these feelings for a guy, it made it all the more difficult for him to make a move. This whole thing was a crap shoot.

All Patrick knew was that he needed to do something to move this situation forward. Whether it was as coworkers, friends, or exploring a relationship, he needed it to move forward and he was going to have to be direct about it.

As he walked into the store and his eyes landed on David, his face softened. He smiled a bit. _I really like this guy._  

++++++

David spent the day alone at the store. Alexis ended up not coming in, which was fine. Sure, he could have used the help. But, when she was there, was she _really_ that much help?

In the afternoon, he unpacked the new cash register system. He made it a point to read through the instructions. He didn’t like to read instructions, but he knew that he wouldn’t do this right if he didn’t. He knew if Patrick was there, Patrick would read the instructions front to back, _probably twice_ , before he started. So, David read them. He was working at putting it together when the door opened. His back was to the door, but he knew it was Patrick.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to see Patrick at that moment. He was still burning with a little jealousy and anger from the night prior. He also was incredibly embarrassed about yesterday in total.

He tried to make a joke, “Uh-oh. Uhh… I take it you’re here to tell me that my business license has been revoked?” He looked at Patrick. _My god, I really like this guy._

“No, no. You’re all good.” Patrick gave a small laugh.

“Ok. Um. My sister… isn’t … isn’t here.” David said, eyes darting to the side uncomfortably. Hand gesturing to the empty store. Basically pointing out the elephant in the room.

Patrick made direct eye contact with David and said mater-of-factly, “I’m not here… for your sister.”  He wanted to be clear that last night was not what it looked like.

David’s face reacted to Patrick’s statement. He quietly said, “Ok.”

“You know; I’ve been thinking about all this. And, uh, these products that Alexis was showing me yesterday are actually really impressive. I mean the whole model is actually very sustainable.” Patrick said, pushing himself toward his goal.

“Thank you.” David said. He was thinking, _um – yeah, we’ve gone over this model about a half dozen times before._ David continued to fuss with the pieces of the register in his hands. He was a nervous wreck who was trying to appear calm.

“…But,” Patrick continued, “I…think you’re going to need some more startup money.”

“Ohhh. More startup money.” David echoed sarcastically. “Um... and where do you…um... think I’ll get that money?”

 _Ok, here you go, Patrick_ , he said to himself.

“Well, when you’re supporting local businesses, there are grants that you can apply for. And I would be happy to assist you with those applications.” _Keep breathing. Keep breathing._

David looked at Patrick, “Well that is very… um... very generous.” David looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing it for free.” Patrick paused. David’s face was showing all kinds of questions on it.

Patrick continued before David could speak. “See, if the grants came through, you’d have the money to start paying me.” He said with a smile.

David grinned, shook his head, and squinted his eyes. “Ok…ummm….”

Patrick kept going; he needed to convince David to agree to this idea. “I really think you have something here, David. You just… need some help.” Then he dug in with a tease, “You need _a lot_ of help."

“Ok,” David interjected. Then he said very cautiously, choosing his every word, “Um… well… uhhhh… then…Yes. I am… open to entertaining… your…investment…offer.”

“Great” Patrick responded, working hard to keep his smile to a minimum. David looked at him and grinned.

Then Patrick took a breath. _Tell him. Tell him that you have feelings for him._

“And, uh, in the interest of us potentially working together, I did want to… uh…come clean about something.” His breathing was getting shallow. He was nervous. He looked seriously into David’s eyes.

David, reading Patrick’s face and body language, had a look of concern on his face. “Ok.”

The words wouldn’t come. He could not say the words. “I… ummm…” he looked away. He saw the framed certificate on the wall. “I actually picked out that frame.” He looked down. Instantly disappointed in himself for not saying everything he came here to say.

David looked at the frame and smiled. “I see. Um... so thank you for making it very clear that I will be making the creative decisions for the store. Umm… and I guess you can handle all the business…stuff.”

“I’m very comfortable with that.” Patrick responded.

“Ok.” David said with a smile. “Umm... and you do know that if the grant money doesn’t come through ... then I won’t obviously be…”

“Ohhh… I’m gonna get the money.” Patrick was adamant when he cut him off. 

David paused. “Ok.” He said quietly. Hopefully. With a very slight grin on his face.

David, no longer feeling as though he had to protect himself and look busy, put down the pieces to the register and wiped his hands on his pant legs. “So…this is going to happen then?” He asked.

“Yes. Yes, …let’s start working on it.” Patrick said. He held out his hand to shake David’s. Any effort to touch him.

The two men made eye contact and David reached out his right hand to shake Patrick’s hand. He took his left one and put it on the outside of Patrick’s hand – encasing him. “Ok.”

The moment seemed to stand still for Patrick. Feeling David’s hands calmed him. He realized he needn’t worry about not coming clean about his feelings. There was time. It would be ok.

“Well, I am going to go.” He said, breaking the handshake and pointing with his thumb to the door. “I am going to run to the gym. I missed working out the last few days.”

“Ok.” David said, with a quick up and down look at Patrick’s body.

“You want to come over tonight to look at some grants? Happy to have you eat with us and then we can spend some time in the office looking at a few of the grants available?”

“Sure.” David said, shaking his head with a smile.

“See you around seven.” Patrick said. He opened the door and left.

David locked the door behind Patrick, went into the back office, pulled the curtain to be sure he was alone and unseen. He hooked his phone up to his Bluetooth speaker and chose the Tina Turner song that would let him dance with abandon when he was full of joy.

And. He. Danced.

++++++ 

He drove home from his workout and thought about the conversation with David. He felt good about it. Though he didn’t have the guts to have the _whole_ planned discussion, he was ok. There was still time.

He hoped David would understand he had already started the grants. He, of course, would not send them in without David knowing. But he had worked on them, with Ray’s help.

Patrick was excited to spend the evening with David. He hoped that they’d get this thing back on track where it was before he left for his parents’ house.

++++++

If David were being honest, he’d tell you that he arrived early so that he might catch a glimpse of Patrick taking his shirt off, again. But, David would not be honest about that. He instead told Ray, he came over a bit early because he was excited to get to work on their project with the grants.

“David. I am so excited to see the store you are creating!” Ray told him. He took the bottle of wine that David brought into the kitchen and poured them both a glass.  
  
David took his glass back out to the entry way, he did not want to miss Patrick when he arrived.

Right on cue, Patrick came through the door. With a look of surprise on his face he said, “David! You’re early! Hi. I wasn’t expecting you for another 15 minutes or so. I am going to run upstairs and shower. I’ll be back down in 10.”

David watched him take the stairs. Patrick started quickly up the stairs and then he paused. He reached to the back collar of his shirt and started to pull it off. He stopped and let go of the collar. He then reached down to the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt up over his head. He turned to look down into the front room where he saw David looking up at him, mouth open. He grinned and turned his back to David and continued to ascend the stairs slowly.

David nearly shit himself.

++++++ 

Dinner was tasty. Ray had made vegetable samosas, lemon chicken, and rice. They talked about the grants that Ray and Patrick had already researched. David had questions that he held, because he wanted to talk with Patrick about them when they were alone. The larger one being about why Ray was so helpful when it meant that an employee he had recently hired might be leaving him.

When they were finished eating, Ray again shooed them out of the kitchen and said he would clean up. David followed Patrick to his office, but first he refilled his wine glass and pulled a fresh beer from the refrigerator for Patrick. 

Patrick pulled a chair around to his side of the desk so that he and David could look at the computer together. Patrick explained further each grant. He held his breath a moment before he opened up his files to show David what he’d already started.

“Oh! So, you’ve put some thought… and work… into this before you came to see me.”

“Umm… yes, I did. I hope that’s ok.” Patrick offered.

“I guess I want to know why. Why are you wanting to leave Ray’s? … Why is Ray ok with you leaving? … How do you think this is going to work? …. Um… and uh…. Why me? Why my store?” Clearly David was beginning to have questions about it all.

Patrick leaned back in his chair and took a swallow of his beer. “Those are good questions, David. Let me see if I can explain.”

And Patrick began to talk. He talked about how taking a job from Ray was a means to an end – getting out of the situation he had been in, allowing him a move that would give him a fresh start. It was not intended to be a long term situation. He had thought about the grants when he was at home helping his parents and had talked with Ray when he got home about what types of grants David’s business might qualify for. Ray knew that Patrick was interested in running a business – or in this case partnering in a business – all along.

Ray had told Patrick that he could continue to rent his room, and that Patrick could continue to work for Ray full time until such time they hear about the grants. After that, he could do part-time or contract work. Ray would still like Patrick to help with keeping his books, reading contracts, offering advice on business ventures, and – maybe – sometimes covering the office for him if he had to be away for business.

“So…” David asked, “I’m…. not... splitting up… the dynamic duo… or… anything?”

Patrick laughed, “No. No. Ray and I will continue our dynamic work relationship. That is, if what we’ve just discussed works for you. There might be times I bring a little of this work to the store. Or, I leave the store to pop in over here. Eventually, I’d like to just work at the store though. If that’s ok with you.”

“Ok. Um… So… do you see this as you being an employee? Or you being a partner?”  David asked.

“How would you see it, David? I think that is completely your decision.” Patrick responded.

“I think I would want to … weigh the benefits … against the disadvantages.” David grinned as he teased.

Patrick pulled out a piece of paper and drew a chart. He made a _PLUS_ column and a _MINUS_ column. Then he made two rows: _Employee_ and _Partner_. He said, “If we partner, I will help you in any way I can; and we would share, financially, in the successes and the losses of the business. If I am an employee, I will help you in any way I can, and the financial successes and losses will be all yours, but I will help you through them. I’m truly good with whichever decision you make, David. I believe in you and this business.” 

Then he handed his pen to David, stood up, and finished off his beer. David stared at the paper, pen in hand. Patrick patted David’s shoulder, picked up David’s empty wine glass and took it and his empty beer bottle to the kitchen, leaving David alone to think.

++++++ 

“We should go save him, Ray.” Patrick said with a smile.

He had been in the kitchen for nearly a half hour. He and Ray sat quietly at the table after Patrick explained what David was working on.

“I’ve got the dancing show on DVR. I like watching it with him.” Ray said.

Patrick refilled David’s wine glass, poured more for Ray, and grabbed a beer. “Let’s go.”

“DAVID!” Ray called. “Let’s watch our show!”

The two men entered the office together. David stood, folding a piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket.

David and Ray settled in on the couch, where they sat together before. Patrick grabbed his laptop and sat in the recliner. He figured he’d work on the grants a bit more, since he had absolutely no interest in who won this dancing thing.

As he worked, he half listened to David and Ray gush about the costumes and the song choices. He stole glances over at David and smiled to himself about how David found joy in this show.  
  
Patrick finished the second grant and sent it to the printer. His phone buzzed. He checked his phone.

 

_My Friend David (9:20 pm):_

‘Patrick’

_You (9:20 pm):_

‘David’

 

_My Friend David (9:20 pm):_

‘Partner’

_You (9:20 pm):_

*Praise hands emoji*

 

Smiling, Patrick got up from his chair and went to the kitchen. His heart was beating out of his chest. He needed to gain some composure. He needed some water and stood with the refrigerator door open while he drank.

The room was dark, but for the light of the refrigerator. David stood at the doorway to the kitchen and watched Patrick’s silhouette drink water. He cleared his throat.

Patrick turned and saw David and smiled. “You sure?”

“Absolutely.” David said. He reached out his hand to shake Patrick’s. Patrick stepped forward and they shook, and then they each reached out with their other arm to pull one another in for a hug. Patrick’s hand patted David’s back a couple of times, David softly rubbed Patrick’s back, and they pulled apart.

“This is going to be good, David. Very good.” Patrick promised. “I know it’s a big change from what you originally intended.”

“I trust you, Patrick. I hope…I think…I also think it will be good.” David worked to find his words.

“DAVID!” Ray called from the other room. “They’re about to announce who is going home!”

The two men headed back to watch the show, with an energy of excitement and fear hanging in the air.

++++++

Patrick offered to drive him home. He should have walked, but he wanted to be with him a little while longer. They were quiet in the car. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. David felt like if he started talking, he would want to talk all night long about what happens next with the store.

When they pulled up to the motel, Patrick turned to David. “This is going to be great.” He held his fist up for a fist bump.

“I think so, too.” David wrapped his hand around Patrick’s fist. Smiled his small, twisted smile. “That just happened.”

++++++ 

He was in bed in the dark room he shared with his sister and an unanswered question nagged at him. He wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t ask.

 

_You (11:40 pm)_

‘Patrick’

++++++

He should have been asleep, but he couldn’t. So, he was sitting in the chair in his room, quietly picking at his guitar and humming a song to himself. He felt happier than he’d felt in ages. His phone buzzed; it was on his bed. He put his guitar back in the corner, shut out his light, and went to get under the covers. He knew the text was from David.

_My Business Partner David (11:40 pm)_

‘Patrick’

 

_You (11:40 pm)_

‘David. You’ve been in my phone again. You’ve changed your name.’

'How do you do that?'

_My Business Partner David (11:40 pm)_

*Toothy grin emoji*

‘There was a question I asked that I didn’t get an answer to.’

 

_You (11:41 pm)_

‘Why you. Why your store.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:41 pm)_

‘Yes.’

‘Can you answer that?’

 

_You (11:41 pm)_

‘Would it change your decision?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:42 pm)_

‘No. But I’d still like to know.’

 

David started to panic. He watched the indicator that Patrick was typing. But it took a long time for his answer. Why was it taking him so long?

 

Patrick had several false starts on his answer. He typed and deleted and typed some more.

 

_You (11:44 pm)_

‘Your idea is exciting and has a lot of promise. We’ve talked about that, right?’

_My Business Partner David (11:44 pm)_

‘Yes, and...’

 

_You (11:44 pm)_

‘And I think you are very creative and have a good idea of what you want the store to be.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:45 pm)_

‘Ok, and…’

 

_You (11:45 pm)_

‘And you’re smart and hard working. You’re determined to be successful in this.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:45 pm)_

‘Yes, and…’

 

David watched as the indicator that said that Patrick was texting. _What was he pausing over?_

 

 

Patrick started to text his feelings _I am attracted to you_. (He erased it). _I like you._ (He erased it). _I have a crush on you_. (He erased it).

 

He knew that this was an opportunity to tell David how he felt. But he didn’t want to tell him on a text. He sat for a moment to compose what he thought would be the most appropriate and honest answer.

 

_You (11:47 pm)_

‘And I think I’d work well with you. I think we complement one another.’

‘A good partnership.’

‘Ok?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:47 pm)_

‘yes.’

 

_You (11:47 pm)_

‘Good night, David’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:47 pm)_

‘Patrick.’

 

_You (11:48 pm)_

‘David’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:48 pm)_

‘Check your social media accounts.’

 

_You (11:50 pm)_

‘Ok. Got it.’

‘So many connections with you today.’

*Smiley face emoji*

 

_My Business Partner David (11:50 pm)_

‘I did the requests yesterday. Yesterday was a bad day.’

 

_You (11:50 pm)_

‘Yes it was. I wasn’t on social media yesterday. I worked on grants last night.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:50 pm)_

‘Thank you, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:51 pm)_

‘Nope. Thank YOU, David.’

‘Good night, David.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:51 pm)_

‘Good Night, Patrick.

++++++

As both men went to sleep, each knew that this day ended far better than the one before. And both knew that their futures were about to change. Both challenged themselves in how to handle what was to come.

Patrick told himself to speak up, let his feelings show. _Find a way to let David know that you want to be with him._

David told himself to reel it in. There was only one way this venture was going to work. _Do not let Patrick know you want to be with him._

 

 

 

 


	7. The Partnership (Ch 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go out to celebrate their new partnership. With the help of their celebration crew, they have an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between 3.09 and 3.10. They have decided they will be business partners, so I wrote in a bit of a celebration with others. I used this chapter to explore an intimate moment (and flirtations) that will fuel some things in later chapters. 
> 
> I can't tell you how many times I changed the song on this. I didn't want the song to have a lot of meaning to either of them, so I chose something that would have been popular when David was a young teen and Patrick was just a kid. Songs play a bigger role in what I write later, but I didn't want this song to be the focus of the story. I could change this song daily over the next two weeks and still not be happy, and I am thinking you guys want me to post the chapters, so I'm just posting with this one. So, hats off (or scarfs off) to Steven Tyler for "winning" this one. 
> 
> One last thing. When David says "Let's dance." I pulled that line directly from the end of Episode 1.12, at his mother's surprise party when he asks Stevie to dance. The tone in his voice when he said "Let's dance" totally and completely won me. I think that's the moment I fell head over heels in love with David. I encourage you to watch that scene and imagine him saying those words in that tone to Patrick, at the bar in this chapter. If he did, that would be enough to make our sweet Patrick, with all his new feelings, explode. 
> 
> And, I mean... I'm in love with writing drunk David. 
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Patrick’s phone lit up.

_My Business Partner David (9:30 am):_

‘TGIF!’

_You (9:31 am):_

‘Good morning. What’s up?’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:31 am):_

‘So. I told Alexis and Stevie about our new adventure. They think we should go celebrate. Since it’s Friday, they want to go out tonight.’

_You (9:32 am):_

‘I’m game.’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:32 am):_

‘We’ll leave for Elmdale at 7’

‘Dinner and bars’

*Male dancer emoji* *Female dancer emoji* *Female dancer emoji* *Male dancer emoji*

*Bourbon emoji* *Cocktail emoji* *Wine emoji* *Champagne emoji*

_You (9:32 am):_

‘That’s a lot of emojis, David. You must be excited.’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:33 am):_

*Toothy grin emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Clapping hands emoji* *Party popper emoji* *Face with stuck-out tongue and tightly-closed eyes emoji*

_You (9:33 am):_

‘Ok. That’s enough.’ *Stop sign emoji*

‘Happy to drive.’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:33 am):_

‘We can Uber.’

_You (9:34 am):_

‘Nah. I’m good.’

 

Patrick decided if the group of them were going to be drinking maybe it would be best if one of them kept their wits about them so shenanigans didn’t get too far out of hand.

 

_My Business Partner David (9:34 am):_

‘Whatever you say, Partner.’ *Pointing emoji*

_You (9:35 am):_

‘I am going to stop by the store this afternoon. Need your signature on the rest of the grant applications. Around 1:30.’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:35 am):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

++++++

David was half singing to the music that was playing and digging in a box that was sitting on the register counter when Patrick stopped in. He looked up and grinned, excited to see him. “Hi…”

Patrick held up a hand in a wave. “Hi. I brought the other two grants for your signature so I can get them sent off today.”

“M’Kay. But, is that coffee?” David pointed at the drink tray Patrick had in his hand.

Patrick had stopped off at the café and picked up David’s caramel macchiato and a hot tea. “I also asked Twyla to bag up a couple of chocolate chunk cookies.” He held the small brown bag up and dangled it in front of David.

“I’ll meet you in the back. I want to go wash my hands.” David said. He literally pranced across the store to the restroom.

Patrick grinned as he watched him go.

In the office, Patrick sat down at the table and took the drinks out of the tray. David came in with his hands waving slightly. “Here. Come here Patrick. I got too much.”

Patrick, confused, did as he was told and went over to David.

David took hold of Patrick’s left hand and rubbed his hands over Patrick’s arm and hand, then picked up his right hand to do the same. “I got too much body milk. I need to give some away.”

“I… I don’t… I don’t understand why you use the body milk, David. Just use lotion. Or less of the… _milk_.” Not that Patrick minded the fact that David was massaging his hands again. But really, that body milk was just ridiculous.

Lotion crisis averted, they sat down at the table and Patrick pulled the grants out of his portfolio. He sat them in front of David for him to read through before signing. While David read, Patrick leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea, patiently, watching him.  
  
Once the grants were signed, David dug into his cookies and coffee like a child on a snack break.

++++++

Patrick got out of his car and stood outside at the motel. He wasn’t sure if he should go to the door of the room where he knew David and Alexis stayed or not. It seemed really personal to walk into the room knowing it was not just their living space but their bedroom. He opted for leaning against his car and waiting.

Before long, out came David, Alexis, and… Twyla? _Ok_.

“I thought Stevie was coming with us?” Patrick asked. He had yet to meet the infamous Stevie and was confused how Twyla came into this mix.

“Stevie had something come up with her cousin. I don’t know. I didn’t really listen.” David shook off the question with a wave of his hand, and headed to Patrick’s car.  
  
“Twyla…” Alexis added, “Was _so_ alone tonight when I saw her leaving the café that I told her she should just come with us. Doesn’t she look _so cute_ , Patrick? We just did her hair and makeup.”

“You look very nice, Twyla.” Patrick offered.

The four of them hit the road for Elmdale.

“Where are we going to go eat?” Patrick asked.

“Well, we can’t go to the Bountiful Bucket.” Twyla piped up. “I was banned there when I was a teenager. I think my photo is still hanging under their ‘DO NOT SERVE’ sign.”

Patrick and David exchanged looks. David’s eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline.

++++++

They ate at the Mexican restaurant in town because, in the end, Alexis was craving margaritas. As the second round of drinks flowed, the group loosened up. Patrick had one beer with his meal, then switched to water. The others were three drinks in when he ushered them to the car and headed to the bar.

They went to a bar where Patrick had never been, but apparently the other three knew it well. “You’ll like this bar, Patrick.” Alexis said. “This is David and Stevie’s _random_ bar.” Patrick and David made eye contact. Patrick raised his eyebrows at David, who made a face like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

David immediately turned and went to the juke box and purchased an ungodly amount music – as old as the juke box would go – which meant mostly late 90s and early 2000s pop music. Alexis and Twyla headed to the dance floor. Patrick settled in at a tall table and ordered one beer and a water for him and a three tequila shots for his friends.

Eventually the trio came back to the table, drank their shots and ordered more. Alexis took selfies with the group. The bar filled up quickly and soon was crowded with people. David sat with Patrick at first, until Patrick said, “You don’t have to babysit me. Go dance. I’m good. Really.”

“MMMKay! Because _this_ song is perfect!” David said as he joined the girls on the dance floor.

Patrick laughed. _This song?_ He was pretty sure David thought every song was perfect to dance to.

When the server came by, Patrick ordered another round for the group. Soda for him. He sat and watched them enjoying themselves. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them dancing. With them on the dance floor, he was able to unabashedly watch David without being caught. He was a good-looking man. He was drunk. He was a good-looking man who was _very drunk_.

They all came back to the table between songs. The girls traipsed off to the restroom to retouch their make-up. David sat with Patrick. He leaned his shoulder against Patrick’s. “You’re my partner now.” He said with his David grin.

“Yes. I am. I’m very happy about that.” Patrick said, tapping his foot against David’s leg.

“Meeee too. Partner.” David said as he downed his cocktail and held up his glass and made eye contact with their server. “Imma need another!”

“You need to slow down there, Bud?” Patrick asked.

“Ohhhh…. we’re not doing BUD.” David said, resting his chin on his fist and squinting as he looked Patrick in the eyes.

Patrick laughed, “Ok. No BUD.”

“You know that’s Stevie’s last name, right?” Patrick asked.

“I do now.” Patrick answered. “Do you maybe need to slow down on the drinks?” He asked again.

“You’ll keep me safe. Right?” David asked. He placed his hand on Patrick’s cheek. His hand was warm. And soft. And big.

“Yes. I’ll keep you safe.” Patrick agreed.

“Then…. Immma drink.” David said reaching for his empty glass and holding it in the air. “No randoms, though.” He said looking Patrick in the eyes and poking Patrick’s chin with his finger.

“No randoms.” Patrick echoed. His stomach did a flip-flop. _My god I like this guy_.

The girls came back from their trek to the restroom and finished off the drinks at the table. Alexis grabbed Patrick’s hand. “Come dance with us Patrick!” she said. “You need to have some fun!”

“Oh. No. I don’t dance to fast music Alexis. I’m having fun sitting here.” He said.

Just then, the music slowed and a power ballad began to play. “Dear lord. Aerosmith?” Patrick laughed. “They have Aerosmith on this juke box?”

David just grinned and grabbed Twyla. The four headed to the dance floor. Alexis and Patrick danced together; David and Twyla danced together.

“I’m super excited for you and David.” Alexis said in Patrick’s ear.

“Yeah. It will be good.” Patrick told her.

They danced a moment longer and then Alexis surprised Patrick by stepping back and yelling at Twyla.

“Twy! Twy! Come Dance with me!” She took Patrick’s hand and put it in David’s while she took Twyla away from David.

Twyla and Alexis wrapped their arms around each other and began to slow dance. They giggled and kept their eyes on the guys.

David and Patrick stood motionless for a moment and then David tilted his head, fluttered his eyes. He leaned down to say in Patrick’s ear, “Let’s dance.”

Patrick put his hands on David’s waist, and David rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. The power ballad blaring. They swayed. It was uncomfortable at first. Like two junior high kids at their first dance. Patrick tried to focus on the music.

“Don’t want to close my eyes

Don’t want to fall asleep

‘Cause I’d miss you babe

And I don’t want to miss a thing”

Patrick took a deep breath and began to relax. He moved his hands to David’s lower back and moved in closer. As he listened to the words, he dared to do what he had thought about doing that night he was drunk and danced with Rachel.

He slowly…. gently… cautiously… put his head in the nook between David’s shoulder and his neck. He just touched his head to David’s shoulder, not really leaning on him. David immediately responded by resting his cheek against Patrick.

Patrick relaxed and shifted his weight and pressed against him. They swayed, lost in the moment.

When Alexis swapped out partners, and David found Patrick in front of him, he thought they’d just dance. He’s danced with straight guy friends before, it’s what he expected. But then when he felt Patrick’s hands move from his waist to his back, he held his breath. Then when Patrick laid his head against his neck, he instinctively rested his cheek against Patrick’s and relaxed. _Fuck this felt so good_ , he thought. 

Twyla and Alexis continued their swaying. Alexis kept an eye on the guys, a big grin on her face. She made eye contact with her brother. She blinked her eyes at him. He fluttered his eyes in response.

Patrick was becoming hard and he knew that if he didn’t move, David would soon feel it on his hip – if he didn’t already. But he didn’t want to pull away. He wrapped his arms a little more snuggly around David’s waist. David moved his hands slightly, and rubbed Patrick’s back. Patrick breathed in the smell of David. He knows what he felt, he felt David’s erection as he pressed against him. Patrick knew he only need move his head slightly and he would be able to kiss David’s neck, but he didn’t. Something was keeping him from doing it. But _oh my god_. This was exquisite.

Patrick felt David’s heartbeat under him. Felt his breathing. Patrick breathed with him. Slow. Deep. He felt David’s hand roam, gently, slowly, in small circles on his upper back. Patrick let his thumbs move and rub David. They were alone on this crowded dance floor. Eyes closed. Feeling the moment in all its splendor.

A pair of men dancing near them came closer. They were in button down shirts and jeans. One of the men said loudly, “HEY!!” Which roused both from their solitude in the midst of the crowded bar. They both turned to look at him.

The man greeted David with a grin and an easy fist-bump to David’s shoulder. He pointed at Patrick and said to David. “Now I get it, Dude.”

David gave the man an awkward grin and a nod.

Patrick looked up at David. “What’s that about?”

“He’s a crazy drunk man. How would I know what he’s talking about?” David said in Patrick’s ear.

By then, the power ballad was coming to an end. The song was replaced with Cher singing about believing in life after love. The magic bubble in which they had danced had popped. The crowd danced and sang. Patrick pealed himself away from David and the four went back to their table and ordered another round. Patrick watched and laughed as David joined the girls in Cher impersonations.

As they neared closing time, Patrick coaxed the trio into admitting it was time to go.

++++++

The trip out of Elmdale was quiet. Patrick had the Lumineers playing low on his car’s system. He turned down the dashboard lights, they seemed too bright. Twyla and Alexis were cuddled up in the back dozing. The velvet darkness surrounded them.

As Patrick drove, he rested his right elbow on the console and his hand on the gear shift.

David slowly moved his left hand and lightly rested it on Patrick’s hand. He leaned his head back on the headrest, he turned to Patrick.

“Patrick.” He said.

“David.” Patrick responded.

“My partner.” David raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Patrick turned his hand over and the two men intertwined fingers. David moved their hands to rest on his leg. Patrick let his thumb slowly stroke David’s hand.

Patrick reduced the speed on his car. He didn’t want this drive to ever end.

They held hands in silence until he needed his back when they arrived in Schitt’s Creek. 

++++++

They took Twyla home first. Patrick helped Alexis get Twyla into her apartment. Patrick waited while Alexis helped Twyla change clothes and get into bed. Patrick made sure she had a glass of water and aspirin beside her bed. Then he made sure her door was locked.

David had waited in the car and was dozing when Patrick and Alexis reentered it. “Wake up, sleepy head!”  Alexis said cheerfully.

“Eat glass.”  David moaned.

“Let’s get you two home.” Patrick put the car in drive and headed to the motel.

There he got out of the car and opened the door for Alexis and then went around and opened David’s door.

David sat, unmoving. David did not want the evening to end. The whole night felt too good for it to be over.

Patrick held out a hand and said, “Up and at ‘em, Dave.”

“Ohhhh…. We aren’t doing Dave.” David said.

Patrick laughed. “Up and at ‘em, David. Come on.”

David grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled himself up. Alexis had already unlocked and entered their room, leaving the door open.

He wrapped an arm around David’s back to steer him toward his room. David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

They walked slowly.

“We danced.” David said.

“Yes. We did.” Patrick answered.

“It was nice.” David said.

“Yes. It was.” Patrick answered.

“I felt you.” David said.

“I felt you, too.” Patrick answered.

“You’re my partner.” David said.

“Yes. I am.” Patrick answered.

When he got to his room, David sat on the end of his bed. Patrick took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was the first time he had seen David’s space. He could tell immediately which bed was David’s – Egyptian Cotton bedding. He had an idea that the cedar chest along the wall was for David’s sweaters.

The room was very clean and orderly. But there was a sadness to it. The tarnished teal-colored walls. The old, worn carpeting. David and Alexis sharing this one room, and that one bathroom. In the short time he’d known David, Patrick had never once heard him complain about living in this space.

Patrick couldn’t help but ponder what it was like for 4 people with such a background of privilege to be living in such a small space. The privacy issues alone must have been a nightmare, let alone adjusting to it after having a mansion and multiple homes at their disposal. Yet, here they were. Patrick only knew David and Alexis – he had yet to meet their parents. But he heard from Ray that they were good people who treated others in the town with kindness.

Patrick knelt down and took David’s shoes off. David rested his hands on Patrick’s head. Just then Alexis came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on; her hair tied in a knot on top of her head. She gave Patrick a smile and blinked her eyes. She brought with her two cups of water and put one by David’s bed. She went back into the bathroom and came out with an aspirin bottle.

Patrick had David stand up so he could pull back David’s bedding. David sat back down.

Patrick knew enough about David’s sweaters that he knew that David would be appalled if he woke up in that cashmere sweater. Patrick took ahold of the bottom of the sweater and pulled it over David’s head, leaving his t-shirt on him. Patrick took the sweater, folded it neatly, and opened the cedar chest to place it in safety.

David covered himself and laid his head on his pillow. “Good night, Partner.” David said.

“Good night, David.” Patrick said. He walked to the door. Alexis walked with him so she could lock it behind him.  
  
“Good night. Alexis.” Patrick said.

She kissed his cheek. “Good night, you little hottie.”

++++++ 

Back in his room. Lights off. ESPN muted on the television. Patrick searched for the song and played it. He wasn’t a huge Aerosmith fan, and honestly the song was kind of corny. But, now, it reminded him of David. They danced. _They actually danced_.

He laid back on his bed, clad only in his underwear, and still smelled the faint smell of David’s cologne in his nose. He tugged down his underwear and his dick stood up, aching to be touched. It leaked. It throbbed.

Patrick held himself to try to get release. His thumb teased the head of his dick and spread his pre-cum down his shaft. God damn it he was hard.

Holding David tonight. Wrapping his arms around him. Laying his head in that nook between his neck and his shoulder. Feeling David lean in and rest his cheek against Patrick. He felt David’s hands caress his back. He knows he did. Patrick thought he might explode on the dance floor. His dick ached as he held himself against David. And he felt David’s firmness against his own. _My god_ , just the simple act of holding hands on the way home. It took Patrick’s breath away. _This is the spark. This is the spark I’ve waited for my whole life._

He stroked himself in earnest now. Hard and fast. His pre-cum flowing. He thought of David and what he wanted David to do to him. What he wanted to do to David. He thought about dancing that close to David and having David kiss him deeply, slowly. Feeling David’s scruff on his face, on his neck. He wanted to run his hands through that thick head of hair. He wanted David’s hands, his big hands, to wrap around this cock. And before long he was releasing his tension. With a long moan he shot cum onto his chest, his body pulsating. Then, he lay there, still and quiet until he recovered.

He cleaned himself up, pulled up the covers. He fell asleep. He fell asleep happy and content.

It was a good night.

 

 


	8. False Alarms (CH 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastien Raine came to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******* WARNING********  
> Discusses some emotionally abusive behavior and revenge sex.  
> If these themes are disturbing to you in any way, please skip this chapter. If you feel the need to discuss, please message me.  
> ******* WARNING********
> 
> Here you go, gang. Don't hate me. Someone had to write it. 
> 
> This takes place before, during, and after 3.10 - Sebastien Raine. 
> 
> Whenever I saw David on his phone during this episode, I just assumed he was texting Patrick. So, I wrote in what I thought happened when we didn't see him on screen. And while this episode was on, all I could think was "Will someone PLEASE check on our Patrick, because I'm worried about him!" 
> 
> As for the title. I shouldn't have to explain to you die-hards. This is a title of a song on Noah Reid's album. I think the lyrics kind of fit for this situation. 
> 
> Alternate title I was going to use was: Sabastien Raine - Part 1 (Because there is a Part 2, much later in my work, because that bastard will come back and Patrick will get his moment with him. Because our Patrick DESERVES a moment with him). 
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next two weeks were productive and enjoyable. Patrick woke early and energized. Some mornings he went to Elmdale to the gym to work out. Other days he found time during the day to run. He spent the mornings working at Ray’s. He spent afternoons with David.

David spent the time before Patrick arrived each day working on the store. Organizing, decorating. He also spent time on the phone, arranging for meetings with possible vendors. A major project for him was getting the labels ordered at the printers. They had decided on the logo and worked on the look he wanted. Labels had to be ordered specific to the size of the containers with the right information about each product. David made Patrick check each one on the computer before he nervously put in the order.

Afternoons were a highlight for both of them. David loved when they were able to get out of the store and go visit a new vendor. He thought it added to their allure in attracting vendors to their business. Some people were drawn to David and his creativity and others were impressed and drawn to Patrick’s business acumen. Either way, they truly were a force. Plus, David always loved a good road trip. And they took several road trips with music; snacks; and easy, pleasant conversations.

Patrick liked when the two of them worked in the office and organized the store. They worked on the record keeping system and figured out how best it would flow. David lightened up a bit on allowing Patrick to be part of the bookkeeping. But Patrick continued to respect the reasons why David needed that control. They decided, at least for a good while, they’d do the books together, and both were pleased with that decision.

They listened to a lot of music. In the car and in the store. They took turns in choosing the music. Between the two of them there had been a lot of different music playing around them. They decided that when they opened, they’d continue taking turns. Patrick wondered if David thought it might not be “on brand” to have so many genres of music playing. David said that it is precisely that they liked so many different types of music that it WAS “on brand.”

While they worked they swapped stories and got to know each other. They told stories of childhood and school. Of college. Of past work experiences. They talked of pop culture, movies, books, music groups. Conversation flowed easily and their friendship cemented quickly.

Most evenings they spent apart. Patrick used that time to catch up on things for Ray. But, a few times, David went and had dinner with Patrick and Ray. Then they watched television, the three of them. Well, Patrick didn’t so much watch with them, but sat with them while they watched. One night, he put earbuds in and watched a game on his phone. Another night, he did paperwork for Ray while they watched their shows.

One night, they watched a romcom and David insisted that Patrick pay attention, because, “ _My God. It’s a classic! She’s Julia_.”

“She’s a _prostitute!_ ” Patrick teased. David was _not amused_.

Every night, the two men exchanged texts before going to sleep. It was routine now. Patrick looked forward to the intimacy of it. They talked about a lot of things during those texts. Some funny stories, some serious. Sometimes debriefing about the day. Sometimes teasing. Mostly, just checking in. They always left him feeling content and happy.

++++++ 

When Patrick entered the store, he knew something was wrong. There was no music playing and David was pacing, walking quickly from room to room. His body seemed to be buzzing. He had a look of distress on his face. He hadn’t seen Patrick come in at first.

When he noticed Patrick, David stopped and made an attempt at a smile. “Hi…”

“Hey.” Patrick put his messenger bag down on the front counter and walked over to David. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…. Nothing. Nothing’s wrong…Why do you ask?” He turned and walked to the back corner of the store.

Just then, Alexis came in. She was wearing scrubs. “David. I don’t have a lot of time, because Ted’s waiting on me. But… I wanted to check on you. Are you going to be ok?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” David said as he held his chin up and quickly shook his head while he fluttered his eyes.

David was clearly not fine.

“Stevie texted me and said… he CHECKED IN?” Alexis said.

“Yes.” David said.

“Well,” She swatted David’s upper arm with her hand, “Did you SEE him? Did you talk with him, David?”

“Yes.” David turned and walked to the other side of the store.

Patrick walked behind the counter to be out of their way, but took it all in. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He leaned against the wall. He felt like he needed something to brace himself. 

“David. Tell me. How did he look? What did he say?” Alexis followed David. He was not going to escape her.

“He looked… the way he looks…devastating.” He shot a sideways glance at Patrick.

Patrick had been watching David like a hawk, worried about him. When David said what he did and looked at him, Patrick looked down and averted his eyes. This was uncomfortable. This was private. They were clearly talking about someone from David’s past.

“He said… I looked… _healthy_. Whatever that means. And he said he couldn’t believe I lived here and, um, that I was _brave_.” David rolled his eyes. “He said he was staying the night and wanted to … _catch up_ … because we have _unfinished business_.” David again had moved far away from Alexis as he talked, arms flailing.

“David.” Alexis walked to him and put her hand on his arm. “David. Look at me.”

David still in a panic quieted enough to look at his sister. “David. You aren’t the same person you were back then. You’re going to be fine. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he pulled away from her and paced back to another corner of the store. “I can’t… I don’t want… Um… I don’t know, Alexis.” David stopped and put the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Patrick realized he may be part of the issue here. “David. Hey David.” He waited until David looked up at him from across the store. “Do you need me to leave so you can have this conversation with your sister?”

“No. No no no no.” David said waving his hands and moving again to a different corner. “I don’t want you to go. Let’s just get to work.”

Alexis walked over to David and stood in front of him. She put her hand on his chest and tapped him to accentuate her words. “You. Text. Me. If. You. Need. Me.” 

Then she turned to leave. She stopped at the door. “You’ve got this, David. You’re strong.” And then she was gone.

++++++

The two tried to work. They did. But nothing was getting done. David was dropping things, he was pacing. Patrick could not concentrate because he was worried about David who seemed to be almost hyperventilating.

Patrick locked the front door and then went over to David and grabbed his hand and said, “Ok. Come on.”

He pulled him toward the office and shut the curtain behind them. The room was dark with the exception of the lamp on the desk. Patrick took David to the couch to sit down. David pulled his feet up under his crossed legs and crossed his arms over his chest. Patrick had seen this pose before; it was the way David sat when he tried to calm himself.

Patrick poured them both a whiskey. He put the bottle on the coffee table. He sat down to David’s right leaving space between them. He put his feet up on the coffee table, crossed his legs at the ankle, and handed David his drink. Patrick waited patiently and sipped his whiskey.

A long time passed. Then David began to talk.

“His name is Sebastien. Sebastien Raine.”

Patrick sat quietly. Sipping his drink. He braced himself. He knew David needed to talk, but he also knew he probably didn’t want to hear this story of David’s past.

“We dated. The length of time has been debated. Three or four months.”

Patrick emptied his glass, put his feet on the floor, leaned forward, and poured himself more whiskey.

“He is a monster… who uses people and leaves them for dead.”

Patrick put his feet back up on the table. “Why is he in Schitt’s Creek, David?”

“My mother told us this morning that she’d been in contact with him. She said he wants to collaborate on a project with her. He’s a photographer. She’s enamored.”

Patrick remained quiet. He knew if he didn’t pry, David would tell him more than if he peppered him with the million questions that were swirling around in his head at the moment.

“I had no idea they were communicating. Apparently….my _mother_ …did not remember that he was my ex. She just remembers she met him at an art opening. She did not remember that it was at … _my_ … gallery. She said he’s here to talk about some photographs he is going to do of her… I guess in New York. But he’s checked into the motel. I was with Stevie … in the office when he … checked in.”

David’s glass was empty. Patrick reached for the bottle and poured him more. They sat in silence again.

“I didn’t know how much he used me until it was too late. He came from old money, but his dad cut him off because he wanted to be an artist. He met me at a party… um…  he knew I had a gallery. He hit on me. He was hot. _He IS very hot_. We became a couple immediately after … we first … uh…  hooked up.” David sat very still, but his eyes darted to see if Patrick reacted beside him.

Patrick put his feet on the ground and leaned forward. He sat with his elbows on his knees and balled his hands into a fist on which he rested his chin. Every word felt like a blow to his stomach.

“I know with hindsight that what he wanted was … a show … his own showing. I didn’t know he was working me.. I really didn’t. I thought it was my idea to show him. My gallery was … very popular and did well. I introduced him to my circle. Other artists. Designers. Actors. Television…personalities. His art sold well. Now, I know that it wasn’t even his talent… or mine... it was my parents.  ... But that’s a story for another day.”

David put his glass on the table. He drew his knees up, feet on the edge of the couch. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He was sitting up in a fetal position. Patrick was still looking straight ahead. He was afraid if he looked at David, he’d stop talking. He was torn, because he didn’t want to hear this story. But he knew David needed to tell it.

“I thought we were a happy, professional couple. He moved in with me early on. I mean, he didn’t _have_ anything. I mean.. his dad had cut him off. He didn’t have _anything_. I had a lot… back then… Patrick, I had _a lot_.  I gave a lot of what I had to the people around me. I know it is what kept people in my circle, I know that. But I thought he was around me… _for me_.”

“One day, I was sick. The flu…  or something. I… uh… I…went home sick. He was there. He had … someone … in our bed. In MY bed. When he saw me, …”

David stopped talking.

Patrick put his glass on the table and turned his body so that he was facing David who was still curled up in a protective ball.

“Tell me what happened when he saw you, David.” Patrick said.

“When he saw me… he didn’t stop. He just said, ‘hey’ and kept fucking. And then later when I asked him about it, he said he didn’t realize I didn’t know he’d been seeing other people. I thought we were exclusive. He told me that he thought I understood that I wasn’t enough to satisfy him.”

Patrick waited quietly.

David continued. “The thing is. He was probably the one person I was going to say it to. I mean… I had wanted to say it. Before I found him there, I thought I’d be saying it.”

Patrick asked quietly, “You mean, you loved him? And you were going to tell him?”

“Yeah...” David said.

Silence filled the air.

“... I’m glad I didn’t.” David leaned into Patrick. He put his head on Patrick’s shoulder, his forehead pressed against Patrick’s neck. David remained in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, but his body shifted so he was nearly resting on Patrick’s lap. Patrick instinctively put his left arm on the back of the couch, around David, and rested his hand on David’s arm. He absent-mindedly rubbed David. His sweatshirt was soft.

“He topped me… every time. It was always about control.” David was speaking quietly, nearly in a whisper. Patrick wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or not. Patrick wasn’t exactly following, but he kept quiet and listened.

“I didn’t think about it at the time. Some guys always insist on it. I’m good with either…I liked it at first. I just … um…. With him it was very … detached. I mean, at the time… I took any connection I could get. Any attention was good. I worked so hard to please him. I was lonely, Patrick. He treated me badly… I _let him_ treat me badly.”

Patrick’s heart beat loudly in his chest. He tightened his arm around David.

Patrick was angry. He didn’t often get angry. Right now, he was near a boiling point. He felt protective of David and he wasn’t sure what he could – or should – do about it. For now, he needed to just stay quiet and let David purge himself of the memories of this man.

“He never looked at me, always wanted me facing away. I mean… I’m not above a quick and dirty romp over a table or something… but every time? I was just… a receptacle. I wasn’t a person to him. He never took care of me. In hind sight…I see that.”

Patrick wrapped his other arm around David’s front so that both of his arms were around David. He squeezed him tightly. Patrick continued to be silent.

“Alexis was gone… off on some trek around the middle-east or something. I didn’t have a close friend… any friend… to help me. I just let him stay. I slept … on the couch. He brought people home. He brought _a lot_ of people home, Patrick. It was _my home_. I paid for it. I took care of it. He brought them … into _… my bed_. It was a good month before he finally left.”

They sat quietly.

“He broke up with me and said it was because … I was not … not giving him what he needed. I gave him _everything_ , Patrick. I gave him his … notoriety. I gave him … me. He found some other person in my circle to go live with.”

With his left hand still around David, Patrick took his right hand and found David’s hand to hold. They interlocked their fingers. Patrick squeezed him tightly.

“It took me a year… to get over it. A lot of mall pretzels… a lot of _Bridget Jones’ Diary_ … and …um… a little less than ten months after it happened… we ended up… moving here…having to move here. It was a lot of loss.”

Quiet hung in the air around the two men sitting on the couch. David curled up, all but sitting on Patrick’s lap, his head resting in the nook between Patrick’s shoulder and neck. Patrick wrapping David in a protective bubble.

“So, that was your last relationship in your previous life.” Patrick finally spoke. More of a statement than a question. “And, it sounds like, to you, it was a serious relationship.”

Silence.

“And… he was abusive to you. Cruel to you.”

David nodded his head.

“And… you loved him, or at least thought you would be telling him you loved him before you found him… cheating.”

David sat up, put his feet on the floor. He nodded his head slowly to affirm what Patrick had said. He poured himself another drink.

“And now, he says that you have unfished business and he has checked into the motel. He’s here in town saying he wants to meet with your mom.”  Patrick said.

“That about sums it up.” David said taking a drink.

“What’s the real reason he’s here? To meet with your mom? Or to see you?” _God._ Patrick did not want to know the answer to his questions.

“Your guess is as good as mine. But either way, I know he’s up to no good. I need to go, Patrick. I need to check on my mom.” David said.

They sat in silence for a good long while, until Patrick stood and took the glasses to the sink to wash. He put the whiskey away. “Let me drive you home, David.”

++++++ 

He dropped David off at the motel. David said he was concerned about his mom and was going to go find her. Patrick made David promise he’d text if he needed him.

On his way back to Ray’s, Patrick spotted them. They were walking along the field on east 10th. He’d never met Mrs. Rose, but he had seen her before. She was hard to miss, really.

Patrick was on a road perpendicular to them. He pulled the car over far enough down the road that he wouldn’t cause suspicion. He watched the man hold his camera up and Mrs. Rose seemed to protest with her hand up. The man was clearly taking her picture.

Patrick put his car in gear, ready to drive over to them and intervene. But, then she walked out into a field and posed. She seemed to be a willing participant. Patrick reminded himself that it was not necessary for him to intervene. He did not have to save anyone here. This was David’s situation and David was a grown man who could take care of himself.

Patrick drove past them slowly. He wanted to get a look at Sebastien Raine.

To be honest, he wanted to stop the car, get out, and _beat the shit_ of Sebastien Raine.

++++++

It was dark outside. He sat in his room eating the yogurt Alexis had hidden in the back of the refrigerator. He wasn’t sure where his mother was and he was worried.

_Patrick (5:33 pm)_

‘David, I saw them’

_You (5:33 pm)_

‘Where’

 

_Patrick (5:33 pm)_

‘They were walking along east 10th.’

 

_You (5:34 pm)_

‘Just walking?’

 

_Patrick (5:34)_

‘No. It looked like he was taking pictures of her. She stood out in the field and he stayed in the road with his camera taking pictures.’

 

_You (5:35 pm)_

‘She just walked in. I need to go.’

 

_Patrick (5:35 pm)_

‘Take it easy, David. You don’t have to fix everything.’

 

_You (5:35 pm)_

‘I need to find out what has gone on.’

 

_Patrick (5:36 pm)_

‘Talk later.’

++++++ 

David was growing more disturbed with every piece of information she gave him. Even though the original idea was for Sebastien to talk with her about ideas for a shoot in a grand location, he took photos today. She allowed him to take photos. _A few dozen photos._

Sebastien was not here to talk about ideas. He was here to use his mother. Exploit his mother’s current state.

He asked her, “Why would you allow this to happen?” He shouldn’t have asked her that. He knew how it happened. He was used and exploited regularly by Sebastien when they were together. One doesn’t know what is happening with him until it is too late.

He remembered well. He had always wanted to please Sebastien in hopes of finding that one moment of sultry praise. Sebastien was a master at dangling the carrot high and making people work for it. Before they give up, he drops the carrot for a nibble, but then yanks it back up again.

His mother was clearly upset. She’s a wise woman. She knows what just happened. She was embarrassed.

“I leaned in!” She raised her voice, sounding angry. “I don’t know, David. Why don’t you try it… sometime?” She waved him off and went into her room.

David sat for a moment and thought about it all. His mom and tonight. The way Sebastien treated him when they were together. How he treated David just this morning in the motel office.

He gathered himself and went to take a shower. He needed to get ready.

++++++ 

He put on his leather jacket. He felt powerful in it. Strong. It was like an armor. He dressed in all black; he felt powerful in black. He felt sexy in black.

Before he left the room, he texted Patrick.

 

_You (9:26 pm)_

‘I’m going to go talk with him.’

 

_Patrick (9:27pm)_

‘Ok, David.’

‘Be careful’

 

_You (9:27 pm)_

*Thumbs up emoji*

‘Turning phone off’

 

_Patrick (9:27 pm)_

‘Ok.’ 

++++++ 

It was a long night.

Ray was away at a poker game. The house was quiet. After texting David about seeing his mom the phone was silent for hours.

He sat in his room with a game on. He wasn’t watching it. He was going over the talk he and David had earlier in the day.

When he got home, Patrick had some googling to do.

First, he googled “What is a top?” and of course that got him nowhere he wanted. So he added “gay sex” to the question. There he was led to an article that explained top and bottom and versatile and the joys that come with each role. That’s what he thought David meant when he talked to him today, but he wanted to be sure. He had always thought that men took on one role. What he thinks he understood David to say today was that David enjoyed being versatile. He also heard that Sebastien was only a top and he left David feeling terrible about himself, but he didn’t think that was just because he was a top. Patrick filed that information away for another day.

Then, he googled _him_. _Sebastien Raine_. There he was. He was tall, thin. His hair looked like he spent hours on it trying to make it look like he never touched it. He wore ratty clothing. David was right. He was devastatingly handsome. When Patrick looked at older pictures of him, he saw David there. He realized he saw some of these pictures when he googled David weeks before. They were clearly a couple – at least to the paparazzi. He was slightly taller than David. In some of the pictures, he had his arm draped over David’s shoulder and he was nuzzling David’s ear while David’s face expressed pure joy. Patrick had trouble putting away the pictures.

He jumped when his phone buzzed.

 

_My Business Partner David (9:26 pm)_

‘I’m going to go talk with him.’

 

Patrick wanted to type “Please don’t.” but he didn’t. He wanted to type, “He’s not worth it.” but he didn’t. He knew that David was not only protecting his mother here, but he was also standing up for the David that was wounded by Sebastien. He couldn’t tell him to not stand up.

 

_You (9:27pm)_

‘Ok, David.’

‘Be careful’

 

_My Business Partner David (9:27 pm)_

*Thumbs up emoji*

‘Turning phone off’

 

_You (9:27 pm)_

‘Ok.’

 

 

Hours passed.

He heard Ray come home, but he stayed in his room with his lights out. He didn’t want to talk.

He sent one text. Because he was used to texting before going to sleep.

 

_You (11:59 pm)_

‘David.’

 

Nothing.

 

He didn’t expect to hear back, though he had hoped.

 

Nothing.

 

Patrick laid down in bed, rolled onto his side, and wrapped his arms tightly around a pillow. He felt the tears start to burn his eyes and his breath catch in his chest. A sob escaped his throat. For the first time since the night he realized he was attracted to David – that drunk night with Rachel -  he began to cry. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, but he could not stop the tears from falling. Could not stop his body from shaking.

He wept. He felt stupid for it. They were not in a relationship. David owed him nothing. Patrick knew on an intellectual level that David was doing what he needed to do for himself. He knew that it wouldn’t change how Patrick felt about David. But Patrick’s heart was broken because he knew exactly what David was doing in that moment. And he now had photos in his brain of who he was doing it with. And he was terrified that David would lose himself in that toxic relationship again. He wept.

++++++ 

“Oh… well… I shouldn’t.” David said to him as he circled David like a shark ready to attack its prey.

“Oh… you should.” He said quietly near David’s ear.

David held in a smile. Sebastien was doing exactly what he thought he would. David had come in forcefully and stood strong, and Sebastien took his bait.

David sighed. “Ok, fine. But… um… I can’t stay.” Knowing full well if he begged to stay, Sebastien would kick him out.

He went to the table and helped himself to a beer, popped off the top and took a swig. He enjoyed taking in Sebastien’s face, which was watching David’s every move. He knew he looked different than he used to; Sebastien didn’t have to tell him that. He’s not sure if he meant David looked better or not. But David felt better, stronger in the last few months than he ever felt in his previous life.

Sebastien approached David and slid his hands under David’s t-shirt and up to his chest. He leaned down and kissed David’s neck. David tilted his head to give him better access. He found himself being pushed back against the door, Sebastien grinding into him. He bit David on the neck. David use to love that, it still felt _really good_. He had not had a good romp since Jake. And _my god_ he’d been horny.

But, David wasn’t here to enjoy himself. He was on a mission. He wanted to prove to himself that he wouldn’t be taken advantage of by this asshole again. David pushed back against him and guided them to the bed. Sebastien put his hands on David’s shoulders and pushed– nudging him down. David stood strong.

He looked Sebastien in the eyes, raised his eyebrows, shook his head and grinned. “Oh no. That’s not how this is happening tonight.”

David put his hands on Sebastien’s shoulders and pushed him down so that Sebastien was sitting on the side of the bed. David unhooked his pants and pulled out his cock. Sebastien looked up at him and they met eyes. David tilted his head and continued to look at him, with one eyebrow raised. Sebastien obediently took hold of David’s cock and began to lick it, then suck it. David could count on one hand the number of times Sebastien blew him when they were together. He remembered now why it didn’t matter to him much at the time. He was not _that_ good at it.

David put his hand on Sebastien’s forehead and lightly pushed him off of his cock.

Sebastien stood and went to kiss David, who turned his head. He reached for Sebastien’s shirt, pulling it off by the back of the collar. He unbuckled Sebastien’s pants and then turned around. He took off his leather jacket and folded it neatly and laid it on a chair. He did the same to his tshirt. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube and put them on the table.

Sebastien growled at him. “I like that you came prepared.”

“Ummm. Yes… I’m prepared.” David said. “Always.”

Sebastien made quick work of their pants and soon the men were standing naked. David knew he looked good. He was stronger, leaner than his New York City party days. But he doubted if Sebastien noticed, because he didn’t notice him then. But David knew and he stood proud in front of Sebastien. He wasn’t sure he ever stood proud in front of him before.

Sebastien grabbed David and nuzzled his neck again. When he moved to kiss David, he was rebuffed. “I’m not here to kiss you.” David said as he nuzzled Sebastien in the neck and bit his earlobe. “I’m here to fuck you.”

“That sounds great, David. Let’s do that.” Sebastien said as he reached for a condom and put his hand on David’s back.

“No. Sebastien.” David said. “I’m here. To fuck. YOU.”

“You know I don’t do that.”

“MmmKay.” David said and he reached for his clothes. He pulled on his underwear and started to pull on his jeans.

“Ok. Wait. Wait. Come here.” Sebastien purred.

David turned to him and rested his hands on Sebastien’s shoulders as Sebastien nuzzled his neck and ran his hands up and down David’s back. David focused his attention to the framed painting on the wall.

“Ok, David. But you have to go slow. You have to stretch me out. Because I don’t do this. You know, I don’t do this.” Sebastien said.

David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Ok. Fine.”

They moved to the bed. David disrobed once again. Sebastien laid on his back and put his feet flat on the bed – knees in the air. He opened his legs while David lubed his hand to begin to stretch him. David took the time to look him over. A lot of memories flooded back to David. He remembered how proud he once was to be with this man. He was hot. He was magnetic. He was _fucking_ sexy. But he was also a _fucking asshole._ David forced his mind away from Sebastien and shut his eyes.

By the time David was three fingers in to him and Sebastien groaned, David realized he was not mentally here with this man. He was thinking about doing this to Patrick. David realized he was rock hard and thinking about prepping Patrick for a good fuck. He looked up the length of the body in front of him and saw Sebastien, eyes closed, his head resting on his hands. David suddenly didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to see Sebastien’s face.

When he pulled out of him and reached for a condom, he said, “Ok” and roughly slapped Sebastien’s thigh. “Turn over.”

“What?” Sebastien protested.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing this the way you always did to me. Turn over.” David said.

Being forceful like this was not something he’d ever done with Sebastien. In fact, he wasn’t sure he was ever forceful with anyone – unless it was by special request.

Sebastien dutifully got on his hands and knees. David rolled on his condom, generously lubed himself and lined himself up to Sebastien’s hole. As he pushed in, he knew he was hurting him. Part of him felt guilty for doing it. But Sebastien never told him to stop, so he didn’t. He slowly pushed through the rings of muscle and buried himself deep into his ex-lover. _Fuck. He was tight._ David put one hand on his lower back and put the other hand on his front hip and used it to pull him back firmly into David. Then, he began to move. Slowly while he found his rhythm. Then faster. Harder.

He. Pounded. Him. So. Hard. The. Headboard. Hit. The. Wall.

He heard Sebastien groaning and talking to him while he fucked him. He blocked him out. David had been so hard for so long. He’d touched himself nearly every night to relieve the ache. He was finally getting a release inside a tight, warm ass. He tried to block out who he was with. He tried to block out Patrick’s face from his mind. He knew he’d have to deal with the emotional repercussions of this later.

For. Now. It. Felt. So. Fucking. Good.

And he felt strong. He was reclaiming his lost sense of self. He was restoring his dignity. He was letting this man know that David. Rose. Is. Not. A. Fucking. Doormat.

He didn’t reach around to give any help to Sebastien. He always had to take care of his own needs when the roles were reversed. Sebastien could take care of himself.

When David finally came, he had enough anger, grief, and built up sexual tension in his body that he shook violently. But he never made a sound. He bit his lip so that he never made a sound.  
  
Once his tremors stopped, he reached down to hold the condom and he began to pull out. Sebastien moaned. He was not finished and begged him to stay in. David paused and thought about ignoring him. He remembered a very specific time when David was writhing and begging him, and since Sebastien was done, he pulled out and went on his way. He left David wanting, and exposed, and embarrassed, and alone.

David thought about doing that to him. He didn’t. He stayed on his knees, but sat back on his feet. He pulled Sebastien back so that he was sitting on David’s lap and David reached around and grabbed his cock with his lubed hand. Sebastien leaned back into David and moaned.

David knew what would get him there. He bit Sebastien on the neck and shoulder, he used his free hand to run through Sebastien’s hair and he stroked his cock hard and fast. Before long he was coming. David pointed Sebastien’s cock at Sebastien’s chest. He didn’t want to get it on the bed, because David was not going to sleep in a wet spot.  

When Sebastien had calmed, David pulled out of him, tied off the condom and went to the restroom where he dropped it off in the trashcan. David took a long piss, thoroughly washed his hands, and then washed his cock.

He shouldn’t have cared about Sebastien, but it’s just good manners to look after someone after they bottom. Not that he ever did this for David. David wet a washcloth under hot water and took it to Sebastien who was sitting on the bed looking very forlorn.

Late in the night, when he was sure Sebastien was sound asleep, David got up and opened up the camera to get the memory card.

++++++

Patrick stayed in bed. It was Sunday. Nobody needed him.

Ray stopped by to check on him and he told Ray he was feeling under the weather. Ray brought him hot tea and toast.

He watched television. He lay in bed. Waiting. His phone buzzed. He didn’t want to check it. He didn’t want to know. Schrodinger’s cat and all.

Finally, he looked.

 

_My Business Partner David (11:08 am)_

Patrick

 

_You (11:13 am)_

‘David.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:13 am)_

‘Good morning’

 

_You (11:14 am)_

‘You ok?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:14 am)_

‘I am’

 

Patrick didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. He wanted to ask _did you fuck him?_ But he didn’t want to know. He wanted to ask _are you getting back together with him?_ But he didn’t want to know. He wanted to ask _did you kill him?_ He kind of wanted to know the answer to that one.

Instead he just sat silently.

_My Business Partner David (11:16 am)_

‘Take me to Elmdale?”

 

_You (11:16 am)_

‘Today?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:17 am)_

‘I want to see a movie.’

‘maybe get a pretzel.’

 

_You (11:17 am)_

‘Shit David. Are you ok? What happened?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:17 am)_

‘I’m good. Really.’

 

_You (11:18 am)_

‘Are you going to tell me about it?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:18 am)_

‘I don’t want to give you details, Patrick.’

 

_You (11:18 am)_

‘I don’t want details.’

‘I want to know if you’re ok with everything.’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:19 am)_

‘I did what I needed to do’

 

_You (11:20 am)_

‘Ok. And..?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:20 am)_

‘I got two things back.’

 

_You (11:20 am)_

‘??’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:21 am)_

‘The memory card with my mom’s pictures.’

‘and my pride.’

 

_You (11:21 am)_

‘Sounds like mission accomplished’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:21 am)_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

_You (11:22 am)_

‘Where is he?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:22 am)_

‘gone’

 

_You (11:22 am)_

‘For how long?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:23 am)_

‘forever’

‘I hope’

_You (11:24 am)_

‘I’ll get up and shower. I will pick you up in an hour?’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:24 am)_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

_You (11:25 am)_

‘David’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:25 am)_

‘Patrick’

 

_You (11:25 am)_

‘I don’t ever want to talk about him or last night again’

 

_My Business Partner David (11:26 am)_

‘anything you say’

 

 

 


	9. It's MILK. For your BODY. (Ch 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis has lice. David spends the night at Stevie's where he talks about his new crush. David and Patrick work to get the store ready for the week before opening, they both have fantasies about the other. They hear good news about the grants. They sign their Partnership Agreement and have a celebratory night on the town which leads to an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during and after episode 3.11 - "Stop saying Lice." I truly loved the scene in this episode where Stevie and David talked in her bed. I thought it was a touching and funny moment ("maybe it's the eggs" was hilarious to me), and I thought this might be a place where David did say a bit more to Stevie about his feelings, so I wrote that in. 
> 
> The first dance that I wrote for David and Patrick was sweet, innocent, and short. I wanted them to have a more intimate and longer dance that explored a bit more of what they were feeling - not just sexually, but exploring their insecurities as well. I imagined the three women joining forces to find ways for the guys to be together on this evening out. 
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

David sat on his bed, texting Patrick, while Alexis did her homework.

 

_Patrick (9:25 am)_

‘The papers are ready, David.’

_You (9:25 am)_

‘Partnership papers sound so official!’

*Thinking emoji*

 

_Patrick (9:26 am)_

‘Changing your mind?’

 

David took in the conversation his dad was having with Alexis. _Oh MY GOD!_ _EWW! LICE!_

 

_Patrick (9:30 am)_

‘David? Are you there? Seriously, are you changing your mind?’

++++++ 

Patrick was working on a stack of agreements Ray had asked him to read through. He couldn’t concentrate.

All was well when they talked the day before. They heard back this week on two of the four grants they submitted. They won the award on both and the money they’d bring in would cover the cost of Patrick moving over to work at the store full time until they were up and running. They had a mini celebration last night over pizza and beer with a promise to have a larger celebration with a night on the town that included Alexis and Stevie.

The plan for today was to sign the agreement that they had previously drawn up, so their partnership and all it entailed was official. He thought both of them had agreed. They had really worked hard to come up with the right words, the right expectations. The right percentage of ownership. David didn’t answer his text. Was he having second thoughts?

His phone buzzed and he grabbed quickly for it.

 

_My Business Partner David (10:00 am):_

‘So sorry. Something came up with Alexis.’

‘Of course I did not change my mind. What are you thinking?’

*Shoulder shrug emoji*

_You (10:00 am):_

‘Is she ok?’

‘You just got quiet. It’s not like you to be quiet.’

 

_My Business Partner David (10:01am):_

*Middle finger emoji*

_You (10:01 am):_

*Toothy grin emoji* ‘Lunch later?’

_My Business Partner David (10:01 am):_

‘Having lunch with Stevie. She misses me. Spending too much time with you. Have to share my winning personality with ALL my friends’

*Eye roll emoji* ‘The pressure of popularity’

_You (10:02 am):_

‘Have fun!’

‘Store later? Sign agreement?’

 

_My Business Partner David (10:02 am):_

*Party popper emoji* *Bottle with popping cork emoji*

_You (10:03 am):_

*Handshake emoji’

‘Seriously, is Alexis ok?’

                                                                                                                                                              

_My Business Partner David (10:03 am):_

‘Oh, it’s a whole thing. I do not want to get into it. I am staying away from her for a while.’

_You (10:03 am):_

‘Ok. Talk later.’

*Fist bump emoji*

 

_My Business Partner David (10:04 am):_

*Waving hand emoji* ‘That just happened’

++++++

Patrick put the agreement in his portfolio and headed toward the store. It was a beautiful day, so he decided to walk.

He could tell by the ease of the conversation he walked in on that she was Stevie. She was holding the body milk and David was telling her she couldn’t drink it. He’d been teasing David about the body milk since the first trip to the goat farm last month when Patrick had first learned about the product. David kept insisting it was fantastic and better than lotion. Patrick continued to respond that it would confuse everyone, even though he knew it wouldn’t.

He introduced himself. They shook hands. He averted his eyes shyly when he told her he’d heard a lot about her. He didn’t know, or want the details, but he remembered David telling him that they were intimate a few times during David’s first year in town. They had wanted to protect their friendship, so they stopped. It shouldn’t have, but it made Patrick jealous. He wondered if she knew that he knew.

She’s not what Patrick expected, though he wasn’t sure what he expected. He’d seen pictures of her, on David’s social media. Pictures of the two posing for selfies, and pictures of her that David took and showed to Patrick. David had talked a lot about her, but Patrick hadn’t expected her ease and quick, dry wit to click so quickly with his. The two quickly fell into a banter that clearly threw David off his game. This response in David delighted Patrick. He thought he was going to like Stevie, if for no other reason than their quick comradery was getting under David’s skin.

When Patrick took his attention away from Stevie long enough to look at David, he realized he had a ridiculous hat on his head, and… was that a _shower cap_?

Patrick offered to have David stay at his place. The offer came naturally, from one friend to another; but as the words left his mouth he realized what he was offering and a small bit of hope exploded in his chest. For a split second he thought he may have found a way to make a move. He found himself immediately disappointed when David said he was going to stay at Stevie’s.

++++++ 

David made his plans for staying the night with Stevie and she left. He put music on and they went to work. The store opened in a week and they wanted to put out as much of the product as they could over the next couple of days to see if they liked the look of it all; and if not they needed time to rearrange again. They worked quietly for much of the afternoon.

David was mortified. _Lice._ This is what happens when you send your adult sibling to public school with a bunch of teenagers. What on earth was she doing there with those kids? Did he hear her say she made out with her substitute teacher? Of course she did.

He watched Patrick work. Patrick’s back was to him as he put the sandstone candles on the shelf. He had a nice back. A strong back. David recalled when Patrick took his shirt off after working out. He let his eyes drift to Patrick’s ass. It was a nice ass. He’d give anything to see that ass out of those tight jeans. David imagined what it would be like to go to him, now. To run his hands down his back and over his ass. Kiss his neck. Bite his shoulder. Whisper _filthy_ things in his ear. _Filthy._

He didn’t realize Patrick was talking to him; he was so lost in his thoughts about what he wanted to do to Patrick – _bend him over this table and take him_ – that he didn’t hear him talking until he was standing beside him.

Patrick’s hand was on his shoulder, “David. Buddy. Did you hear me?” 

“Ohhhh, we aren’t doing Buddy.” David said with a grin.

Patrick chuckled. “Ok. Did you hear me? I said we ought to do the agreement, if you are ready.”

He smiled, raised his chin, shook his head and fluttered his eyes. “I am 100% ready.”

++++++

Patrick put the agreement in a file in the desk drawer. “No turning back now.” He said as he took the glass of whiskey David handed him.

They clinked glasses.

“Good. You’re stuck with me.” David teased.

“So, how’s Alexis doing?” Patrick asked. He moved to sit down on the couch.

“She spent the day with Ted combing through her hair.” David shivered, then scratched his own scalp. “That’s dis-gust-ing.”

“That was nice of him. Don’t know a lot of bosses who would do that for an employee.” Patrick sipped his whiskey. Lice talk aside, he was relaxed and happy. He enjoyed sitting and talking with David over a drink at the end of the day.

“Those two,” David said, “He’s not just her boss.”

“Oh?” Patrick perked up a bit at the gossip. He knew a good Alexis story was going to be good for a couple of drinks, and would allow Patrick to enjoy David’s company a little while longer before he left for Stevie’s.

++++++

Patrick stood at the door and called, “David. Come on. Let’s go. Stevie’s waiting for you and I want to get home.”

David came from the storage room, shutting out lights behind him. “I’m coming. Sorry. I’m here.”

They stepped outside and Patrick locked the door. David held out his hand and from it dangled a small brown gift bag with a black bow. “Here. This is for you. A celebration of our partnership.”

“David. What’s this?” Patrick was taken aback. He hadn’t thought about doing anything other than the celebration they were planning for Saturday night.

“It’s just a little something I think you might like.” David said. “Open it.”

Patrick reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle of Rose Apothecary Body Milk. He laughed. “David.”

“It’s Milk. For _your Body_.” David said seriously. Gesturing to his body, trying to explain the product, not for the first time.

“I can see that. Thank you. What scent did you give me?” Patrick secretly hoped it was David’s favorite. Patrick liked to open the bottles and sneak a smell when nobody was around.

“I chose unscented for you. You already have a signature scent. No need to mess with that.” He said circling his hands in front of Patrick.

Patrick nodded his head and then put his face down, but looked up at David shyly. “Thank you, David. This is really nice of you. I’m sorry… I… uh… didn’t get you anything.”

David took exception, “Umm... I’m sorry… YES you _did_. You gave me our partnership. You have gone out of your way to make sure that this business is… that … I am… successful. Your help is the best gift I could have. So… thank you, Patrick.”

The two men hugged, Patrick patted David on the back. The pat a brother would give another. He tried not to linger in the hug. He wanted to linger.

Then, they parted ways. Patrick walked toward home, David toward Stevie’s.

While they were still within ear shot, Patrick turned around and said, “David.”

He stopped and turned, “Patrick?”

“Stay out of trouble over there.” Patrick said, then he turned and went home. He tried to suppress the jealousy rising in him. He was jealous of Stevie – she got to spend the night with David.

++++++ 

“I like this for you.” She said as she turned to face her friend who was clearly smitten with his business partner.

“Like what? There’s nothing to like.” He said defensively.

“You seem flustered.” She pushed further.

“I’m not flu…. maybe it’s the eggs!” he grasped at anything to change the subject.

They both groaned and lay there in bed looking at the ceiling.

Finally, he sat up in bed, grabbed the vodka bottle from the bedside table and took a swig. “Ok. Fine. I have a crush on a straight guy…I think.”

“You think?” She sat up and took her own drink from the bottle.

“Yeah.” He nodded his head, with a horrified look on his face.

“You think you have a crush, or you think he’s straight.”

“Yeaaahhhh.” He said again, with more exaggeration.

“Oh, I like this.” She said with a grin.

“Oh my _god_ , it’s excruciating.” David groaned. “If we’re truth telling?...I don’t want to talk about it… because it will burst the bubble.”

“Bubble?” She shook her head and grinned.

“You know. The bubble around us? It’s really nice right now. He’s flirty… I like that. But, I can’t tell if he’s flirting because he’s straight and he knows it’s safe to flirt with me. You know… just for fun. Or if he’s... you know… wanting…” David made a circle with his fingers on one hand, and stuck his pointer finger of his other hand through the circle – ala Ted’s sensitive hand gesture when talking about David and Stevie at his dinner party.

Stevie laughed and took another swig of vodka and handed the bottle back to David. “So… ask him.”

“I’m not going to just… ask him. I don’t do that. And, even if he prefers… _red wine_ ” David shot Stevie a knowing look, “it doesn’t mean he would like to… sample from my reserves. I’m a bit of a mess and he has his shit together.”

Stevie understood. She put the vodka bottle on the table beside the bed and turned out the light.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” she asked.

“Little spoon…Always.” He said and turned to his side.

Stevie curled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

And, just as it always does around this time of night, his phone buzzed. His _business partner_ was saying good night.

As they texted, Stevie peeked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow.

Stevie knew what Patrick’s preferences were. She was on board, kind of. She had been jealous at first, she had missed hanging out with David. But she could tell how much David liked Patrick. She liked the man she met today. She was interested in learning more about him. But from what she could tell, yeah… she was pretty sure she knew what his preferences were.

++++++ 

_You (10:39 pm)_

‘David.’

_My Business Partner David (10:39 pm)_

‘Patrick’

 

_You (10:40 pm)_

‘All good?’

 

_My Business Partner David (10:40 pm)_

‘Kind of. Ate some eggs.’ *Nauseated face emoji*

_You (10:41 pm)_

‘That doesn’t sound good.’

‘Sorry about that, Pal.’

_My Business Partner David (10:41 pm)_

‘Oh we’re not doing PAL’ *Confounded face emoji*

_You (10:41 pm)_

‘lol ok’

_My Business Partner David (10:41 pm)_

‘Maybe if I go to sleep I will feel better’

 

_You (10:42 pm)_

‘Goodnight, David.’

 

_My Business Partner David (10:42 pm)_

‘Good night, Partner.’

‘Wait. Patrick.’

 

_You (10:42 pm)_

‘David?’

_My Business Partner David (10:42 pm)_

‘Did you try the Body Milk?’

 

_You (10:42 pm)_

‘Not yet.’

 

_My Business Partner David (10:43 pm)_

*Eye roll emoji*

‘Good night, you stubborn man.’

++++++ 

They planned to work a half day at the store on Saturday. They broke down and disposed of a lot of boxes, and finalized where things would go. Next week would fly by quickly with the opening planned for Friday afternoon. There would be a lot of little things that needed done, so having the displays ready was the plan of the day.

Patrick’s choice of music was playing and David sat on the floor over in the corner refolding throws and arranging them on the shelf for the third time.

Patrick was at the counter, organizing the bags and supplies under the register. David’s back was to him and Patrick couldn’t help but let his mind wander as he stared at David.

Patrick wanted to press his lips to his neck and run his fingers through that thick head of hair. David wore thick sweaters that hung low on him, and he sometimes covered his ass with a … Patrick still didn’t know what to call that thing… _a skirt_? He didn’t mind what David wore, it was his style. He always looked great. He just wished he could see more of him. He wished he didn’t hide his ass so often.

Patrick recalled one day when David was at Ray’s on a Sunday. He had on a pair of loose pants that closely resembled sweats, with a really long crotch. The fabric was thinner than he was used to seeing David wear. Patrick had told Ray they’d clear the dishes and they were alone in the kitchen. David loaded the dish washer. Every time he bent over to put a dish in it, Patrick saw the shape of his ass. It was perfect. He’d wanted to walk up behind him that day and run his hands over it. He wanted to see it naked. He imagined what it would be like to bend him over the counter and…

“Seriously, Patrick.” David said, pushing him aside. “Pay attention, please. I need the scissors.”  
  
Patrick shook his head from his fantasy and moved away from the register.

David reached under it to the supply drawer and pulled out a small pair of scissors. “This throw has a few wayward strands.” He clipped the strands and went back to folding the throws.

“Where are we going tonight?” Patrick asked, working to stay in the present.

“Alexis made reservations for us at The Elmdale Inn for a nice dinner with cocktails. So dress nice. Stevie says a bar after – my guess is she’s looking for a random.”

Patrick shrugged. “That sounds great. It will be nice to get out. Haven’t gone and done anything fun since we took Alexis and Twyla out.”

David looked at Patrick and gave him that lopsided David grin. “Mmmm. Yes. Well, brace yourself. With Stevie along it will change everything you know about a night out on the town.”

++++++ 

David was dressed and ready and standing by the window in his room when he saw Patrick pull up. Alexis was putting the final touches on Twyla’s make up, and he was staying out of their way.

He watched Patrick get out of the car and lean against it.

_Oh. M’God._

Patrick looked stunning. He was dressed head to toe in black. Black shoes, fitted black slacks, a snug black sweater with a black t-shirt underneath. He was a _fucking vision_.

++++++

He looked. _Fuck_. He looked. _My God_. Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Patrick had pulled into the drive at the motel and got out of the car and leaned against it while he waited for the group. He watched David come out of his room and walk toward the office, “I’m just gonna get Stevie.” He waved at Patrick as he walked quickly to the motel office.

He was in a suit. A blue and black striped suit that was clearly tailor-made specifically for his body. Everything hugged him, in every wonderful way possible. When David was walking toward him, he saw that he had on a tight, white tailored button-up shirt and a thin black tie. He was clean shaven, he had on dark sunglasses, and his hair was perfect. He looked stunning.

David had told Patrick to dress nice, but he had not anticipated David looking this… _perfect_.

“David.” Patrick searched for the words. “You look… uh… very… “

“Thank you.” David said, smiling. Eyes fluttering. David saw Patrick’s face register how good he looked. He didn’t need him to say a word.

“Ok, boys! We are ready!” Alexis said as she and Twyla came out of the motel.

Patrick looked at David. “Twyla?” He asked quietly.

David raised his eyebrows and laid his hand on Patrick’s upper arm and squeezed gently. “I guess we still can’t eat at the Bountiful Bucket.”

Stevie came from the office and joined them. The three women piled in the back seat of Patrick’s car. Before he took off, Patrick picked up his phone and texted.

 

_You (6:37 pm)_

‘Our reservation at restaurant is for 4 people?’

 

_My Business Partner David (6:37 pm)_

‘I already called them to change it to 5’

 

_You (6:37 pm)_

‘You’re a good man’

 

_My Business Partner David (6:37 pm)_

‘You’re a good man for agreeing to be driver’

‘again’

 

Patrick shot David a grin and put the car into drive.

++++++ 

Dinner was nice. The five of them laughed, enjoyed the food, and drank. Zhampagne all around. They toasted throughout the leisurely meal. To the store. To friendship. To Schitt’s Creek. To the motel. To Mayor Roland. To Ray. To the Jazzagals.

Alexis poured the last of the second bottle into their flutes and held up her glass. “Ahem! Everybody!”

She had their attention and they joined her in raising their glasses. “A final toast before we head to our next stop.” She wiggled and sat up in her seat. “A toast to David and Patrick. A perfect partnership!” Glasses clinked.

David held his glass out to Patrick who looked up and locked eyes with him. They clinked and both toasted, “A perfect partnership.”

++++++

It was a Saturday night in Elmdale, so the bar was already crowded. They found a table and Patrick settled himself in. There was a live band playing, he liked their sound. It was bluesy and easy. No pop music or power ballads tonight.

When the server came over, he ordered a soda. Stevie piped up, “Not tonight, Patrick. I’m here. I’ve had my last drink. I’ll drive home. Order a drink!”

“You don’t have to do that, Stevie. I can take care of everyone.” Patrick protested.

“I know you can. And you do. But, tonight, let me do this. I promise. No drinking for me.” She ordered a soda for her and double whiskey, neat, for Patrick. David had clearly told her Patrick’s drink of choice.

“Yea!” David clapped his hands. “Patrick’s going to drink with us!” He patted Patrick’s arm with one hand and rubbed his back with his other in a sort of half-hug. They all settled in at the table until the first round of drinks came.

The music played. The drinks flowed. The women and David danced. Patrick drank and watched the man he liked, in a suit that looked fantastic. They took a load of selfies and photos of each other. He was having a great time. The women coaxed Patrick off his stool a few times. They rotated dance partners and bought round after round of drinks. Patrick was letting loose a little and having a marvelous time.

They were several drinks in when David came to sit with Patrick who had been sitting at the table, watching David dance with Twyla.  He averted his eyes when he saw David turn away from the dance floor toward the table.

As David sat beside him at the table, Patrick nodded his head toward the dance floor. “I see Twyla and Alexis dancing. I don’t see Stevie.”

David pointed toward the back room. “She’s back there. I’m guessing she’s either playing pool or she’s found her random.” He polished off his drink, held his glass in the air as he got the attention of their waiter. “Imma need another!”

“Do you come here to find randoms, David?” Patrick would never have asked if he weren’t four drinks in.

“I tried.” David said. “I never quite found what I was looking for.” He reached over and ran his hand over Patrick’s shoulder. He, sort of, kept petting him on the arm. Patrick enjoyed it.

The waiter came over with a fresh drink for David.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the music. Patrick didn’t know what to say. David’s foot kicked Patrick’s leg. “Though, I’d prefer my 90s divas? This band is not bad. They remind me of your music.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked. “You like my music?”

“Some of it. It makes me think of you and our road trips.” David slurred. “Remember our first road trip?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Patrick looked down at his drink. That night was a turning point for him.

The band started to play a rendition of Chris Stapleton’s bluesy version of [Tennessee Whiskey](https://youtu.be/4zAThXFOy2c). Patrick looked up from his drink and met David’s gaze.

David leaned into Patrick and said huskily in his ear, “Let’s dance.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Patrick gave him a hint of a smile and nodded. He swallowed the last of his drink and held David’s hand as he followed him to the dance floor.

David led. Patrick held his breath as he rested his hands on David’s waist, outside of his jacket. David rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. They swayed slowly to the beat.

Patrick waited until he felt David’s hands move, slowly, to his upper back. Patrick moved his hands inside of David’s jacket. He exhaled slowly and rested his head into the nook between David’s shoulder and neck, where he rested it the last time they danced. His hands slowly moved to David’s lower back. He inhaled David. He loved the way he smelled. David rested his head on Patrick’s.

David turned his mouth to Patrick’s ear and said in that same husky voice, “You look really nice tonight. … Just pretentious enough.”

Patrick let out a laugh. He pulled away long enough to look at David. With his hands pointing at himself, he said, “Would we call this _pretentious_?...or… _timeless_?” They swayed slowly with eyes locked until Patrick couldn’t keep looking. He was overwhelmed. He wanted to reach up and kiss him. He didn’t have the nerve. He resumed his position, tucked into David’s arms.

Patrick let his hands slowly roam under David’s jacket. The white cotton shirt he wore was smooth. David’s hands rubbed Patrick’s back. It felt like they were alone, in their own cocoon.

David moved his mouth to Patrick’s ear, again. In that same husky voice, he said. “Did you try the Body Milk yet?”

Patrick pulled back to make eye contact with him again. He put his right hand on David’s chest. He shook his head. “David. What?”

David held his gaze. “It’s milk. For your body.” And with that he brought his left hand up and held Patrick’s hand to his chest. He used his other hand to pull Patrick closer and rubbed his hand down Patrick’s back. Patrick wrapped his left hand around and up David’s back, under his jacket. Their bodies were pressed together. Patrick felt David’s heartbeat under his hand and his hard cock pressing against his.

He held him. They swayed. It was exquisite. He wanted this man. This sexy man dancing with him. And he was pretty sure by the feel of it that David wanted him, too.

Patrick didn’t want the dancing to end. As long as the music played and they were dancing, it was ok to touch him.

 _I want this man. He wouldn’t want me. I have no fucking clue what I’m doing. He’s so fucking sexy and sure of himself. I don’t even know how to make a move. I have no idea how to please him. Oh my god. This feels so good. I want this man_.

++++++

David requested the song. He knows very few songs that this band would know. But he knows the song based off the performance he knew Justin Timberlake sang with the guy who had it on the charts. He gave them some money and asked them to work it into the rotation. He kept his ears ready for it all night.

He knew he could have asked him to dance to anything. Patrick had, after all, danced with the women they had with them. David wanted something he could plan. Something he knew to be ready for, so he wouldn’t miss the moment to dance. He wanted to hold him in his arms, again. The other time they danced was great, but David was very drunk that night and Patrick was sober. He wanted a more level playing field.

He caught Patrick watching him dance earlier. He averted his eyes, but he saw it. So he went to sit with him.

David chatted with him about their first road trip when he heard the first strains of the song. He acted quickly because he wanted to dance the full song. He was pleased that Patrick didn’t hesitate.

The deep, smooth beat made it a perfect song to dance to. When they came together on the dance floor Patrick was stiff and barely touched David’s waist. David looked beyond Patrick and saw his female companions gathered at their table watching the guys. He rotated so that the two men turned, David’s back to the women. And he slowly moved his hand on Patrick’s back, pulling him in.

 _There_. That was what he was waiting for. Patrick settled in, tucked into the nook between David’s shoulder and neck. He cuddled in. _Oh god_. Patrick’s hands moved inside David’s jacket and around to his back – hidden from anyone who may have wondered what his hands were doing. They were sliding up and down David’s back. David shut his eyes and reveled at the touch of this man in his arms.

David wanted to kiss Patrick, but didn’t want it to be here. In the bar. Drunk. With their friends and his sister watching. He put his mouth to Patrick’s ear and let his lips touch him there as he told him how good he looked, and added an inside joke which he knew Patrick would enjoy “Just pretentious enough.”

David reminded Patrick of the Body Milk. In his protest, Patrick put his hand on David’s chest. His hand was hot and like a brand burning David through his shirt. David held onto Patrick’s hand and pulled him close. Patrick was just not getting it. All he’d thought about since he gave Patrick the gift was that he wanted to pour it onto Patrick’s skin and rub it into him. All of him. David imagined Patrick rubbing the lotion onto himself.

He knew that Patrick could feel him through his pants. He didn’t care anymore, at least not tonight. He was turned on and he could tell Patrick was also. Patrick may be straight and responding to being touched. He may not be straight and responding to being touched. It might be just a reaction to the drink, the song, the low lights… the touch. It didn’t matter to David. In this moment, he had this beautiful man in his arms and they were connected. And it felt so fucking good.

 _I want this man_. _But I can’t have this man. He’s too good. I’ll ruin it. He’s my partner. I can’t risk what we’re building together. Oh my god. I want this man._

They kept dancing. As the night drew to a close, the band played one song into another, all with a similar bluesy, sexy beat. They didn’t realize they danced for nearly a half hour. Lost in each other’s embrace, eyes closed, hands roaming, on the crowded dance floor.

++++++

True to her word, Stevie remained sober. When they announced last call at the bar, she gathered the reluctant troop and made them head to the parking lot. Patrick handed over his keys. Alexis ushered Twyla into the front passenger seat. The guys were both too drunk to know what she was doing. Whether they were drunk from the liquor or from lustily holding each other for the past half hour was unclear.

“David. I have to be by the window. You know I may need to get some air.” She said when David tried to get her to crawl into the middle of the seat.

“I’ll sit in the middle.” Patrick slurred.

“Patrick. You’re such a cute little gentleman.” Alexis purred.

The back seat was close quarters for the three of them. Patrick leaned against David as soon as he was in the seat next to him. As they drove, listening to the music on the radio, he laid his head on David’s shoulder. David slid his hand into Patrick’s.

Alexis leaned forward and patted Stevie’s shoulder. “Good work, Stevie. Thanks for driving.”

++++++

Back in town, they went to the café. Twyla invited them there for coffee and dessert. They were all coming down from their buzz and nobody was quite ready for the night to be over.

She fired up the cappuccino machine and pulled from the back refrigerator an apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

Stevie and Alexis sat on one side of the booth. Patrick and David on the other. When Twyla brought the food to the table she scooted in beside David, pushing him further into the booth. She exchanged grins with her sisters at the table.

The guys didn’t protest being, literally, pushed together.

The group laughed and joked and enjoyed the dessert until the pie was completely gone.

Stevie and Alexis helped Twyla clean dishes. David and Patrick sat in comfortable silence together. If either spoke the truth in that moment, they’d admit to not wanting the evening to end.

++++++ 

First, they drove Twyla home. Alexis and Stevie went with her to get her settled. They left David and Patrick alone in the car.

Even though Alexis had left the back seat, Patrick remained in the middle. He did not move away from David. They sat for a long time in silence. A comfortable silence. Both still in the glow of their dance.

“I had a really good night, David.”

“Me, too, Patrick. It was a good celebration.” He held up a fist for a fist bump.

Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s fist and shook it. “That just happened.”

David opened his hand and interlaced his fingers with Patrick’s. They locked eyes. Patrick’s breath caught. _My god. We’re going to kiss. This is it. I’m going to kiss him._

The front doors of the car opened, and the energy of Stevie and Alexis came bursting into the car. They were laughing and talking about something that happened in Twyla’s apartment. David pulled his hand back. The moment was gone.

Patrick assured Stevie that he was going to be ok to drive; he’d sobered up. So she drove them to the motel. He stood beside his car and watched David and Alexis go to their room. Stevie stood beside him and got her own car keys out of her pocket. “Thanks for tonight, Stevie.”

“You guys needed to celebrate. Happy to do it. Next time, I’m drinking.” She gave a soft punch to his shoulder and walked away.

++++++

It was late. Really late. Or was it early. It would be dawn soon. He wanted a long, hot shower. He would sleep in and he was too wired to sleep now anyway. That dance.

He made his way back to his room, towel wrapped around his waist. Body dripping. His room was dark, ESPN muted on the television.

He sat on the side of his bed and opened his phone. He purchased the song they danced to and played it on a loop. He put his phone on the table beside his bed and pulled off his towel. His eyes landed on the gift bag he’d put on his dresser the night before. He went over and pulled out the bottle of Body Milk.

He sat on his bed and took the lid off. He poured some into his hand. He knew it was not a thick lotion from watching David use it before – it was what David rubbed on him when he poured too much in his hands. And David _always_ put too much on his hands.  He rubbed it on his arm. He was still damp from the shower and his skin didn’t soak up much of it. He rubbed his hand on his leg to try to spread it out. When he had his arms and legs covered he still felt like he had too much on his hands. He rubbed his chest.

Then he remembered David during the dance. “It’s _Milk_. For _your Body_.”

Patrick poured a small amount into his right hand. Slowly he moved his hand to his cock, which had been aching to be touched all night. He groaned at the feel of his wet hand wrapping around himself. He slowly stroked himself to the beat of the music. He let his hand drop to massage his balls and the tender spot behind them. He ran his hand up and let his thumb massage his cock’s head.

Patrick leaned back onto his pillow and thought of David. David’s husky voice asking to dance. The way he touched him. His erection against Patrick’s. This was going to happen. He wasn’t sure how, but this was going to happen. _My god_ he wanted David to touch him like this.

++++++

David’s phone buzzed.

“David!” Alexis said in protest and turned over in her bed

David reached for his phone. He wondered why he hadn’t heard from Patrick until now.

 

_Patrick (4:01 am)_

‘David.’

_You (4:01 am)_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (4:02 am)_

‘It was a good celebration’

_You (4:02 am)_

‘I had a good time’

 

_Patrick (4:02 am)_

‘Me, too.’

_You (4:02 am)_

‘Good night, Patrick’

 

_Patrick (4:03 am)_

‘David’

_You (4:03 am)_

‘Patrick’

 

_Patrick (4:03 am)_

‘It’s Milk. For my Body.’ *Blushing emoji*

_You (4:03 am)_

‘Yes. It is.’ *Winking emoji*

 

_Patrick (4:04 am)_

‘Good night, David.’

_You (4:04 am)_

‘Good night, Patrick’

 

 


	10. As Long As It Doesn't Get Hard (CH 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend the week preparing for the store opening. Stress, arguments, and emotion get in the way, but in the end the opening is a success. Yet, David is still worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place During and after 3.12 - Friends and Family. 
> 
> I will forever laugh at the line "Who's Gwen?" It is SO David. I can't let that line go without using it a bit. I also think the crassness of "Darlene's Cousin" in the line drew my attention to the fact that David realized he was going to have to allow people who were "not on brand" into his space, so I wrote into the story that the night before the opening, he realized what he was giving up in opening the store. 
> 
> I also wanted Patrick to lose his shit a little at David. So I had him leave David to go for a run. Because I think Patrick wouldn't argue at that stage, but would just walk away, which David would read as a sign of leaving for good. 
> 
> Along with many of you, when I watched this episode, I was frustrated because there was a missed opportunity for a kiss. Little did I know that the brilliant Dan Levy had the most perfect kiss planned in the very next episode. I'm glad he waited. 
> 
> Though in most of my chapters, I have the men experiencing some very parallel feelings, this is one chapter where I leave them in two very different places. I redid this ending a few times. This is where I settled. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The next days were a flurry and they were good. Patrick, as always, was the first to arrive at the store. He was a bundle of energy and mornings were his favorite time of the day. When he arrived each morning he’d play his favorite music and get to work on the list of to dos that he and David would work on before locking up the previous night 

He liked that alone time in the store. He was relaxed and not worried about what he said or did. He breathed a little easier. He let his mind wander. He took trips down memory lane and thought about what they both went through over the past six weeks to get to this point of being ready for the store opening. He thought about what life would be like a month, six months, a year down the road. He imagined a thriving store. He imagined a strong bond between the two men.

Sometimes he imagined them together as lovers. It is what he wanted. But he knew it may not happen. So he also forced himself to think about what things would be like if they were just good friends. He told himself he’d come a long way in the last couple of months. He was determined to experience each day to see where it leads. There was time. He wasn’t sure how he’d figure it all out, but he would. Patrick knew how to be patient.

++++++ 

David worked hard to be there before 10. He was no good before 10, but he knew he needed to be there. Most days he arrived around 9:30, which was hours after Patrick arrived. It was routine for him to arrive to Patrick working – arranging the inventory, moving stock around in the back room, working over the books in the office. In an effort to have some control, David recommended they make a to do list before leaving each night. Each morning when David came in, Patrick would stop what he was doing to greet him. His smiling “Hi” was a wonderful way for David to start his day. 

David was resigned to the fact that they were business partners. Other than the dances they shared, Patrick did not make a move to have any deeper relationship than they had. David spent many hours thinking about their relationship.

He was aware that his past dalliances had colored his perception of reality. He had lived in a world where one glance, one touch would lead to a frolic in the sheets – or in the back room of a bar – and few led to real relationships. He didn’t want any of that with Patrick because if they did that, this fantastic thing they’ve figured out here at the store would be destroyed. This store. This business. It was the best thing that David had ever created. And Patrick made it all possible. Without him, he’d not have been able to do it.

He was excited today. The workers were putting the sign up out front. Rose Apothecary. His name was going up. He was _very excited_. They worked in comfortable silence.

He pulled sweaters out of the box and folded them as he watched Patrick. _What the fuck. Is he drinking my juice?_

“Ummm… is… that your… juice?” He asked.

He loved giving Patrick a hard time and waiting for him to banter back. If anything, it turned him on seeing Patrick’s lips on the bottle where his once were.

++++++

_My Business Partner David (12:00 pm):_

‘I called and ordered us turkey clubs and just got here to café. There in a bit.’

_You (12:00 pm):_

‘What did your folks say about the opening?’

 

_My Business Partner David (12:01 pm):_

‘Fill you in over lunch’

‘cold or hot tea?’

_You (12:01 pm):_

‘Nothing for me. Still drinking your juice’ *Toothy smile emoji*

 

_My Business Partner David (12:01 pm):_

*Middle finger emoji*

++++++ 

David tromped over to the store, food in hand. Tuna melts. _He shivered._

He felt the anxiety start to grow in his chest.

 

_Who the fuck is Gwen?  
_

++++++

Patrick had watched him go into the café and stood in the store window until he saw him come out. He waited, leaning against the front counter.

He braced himself knowing that David’s anxiety could rear its head at any given moment this week. Overall, David kept it tamped down and was fine, but with the store opening coming, Patrick could tell he was nervous. Patrick had seen David in full blown panic mode and hoped they didn’t have to deal with that this week; but he was ready if they did. He had calmly talked David down from his anxiety before, and he could do it again. He was getting good at it. He worried about him now because he knew his parents could easily set him off.

He came in asking about the number of people invited to the store’s launch. Of course, Patrick didn’t have many people to invite. But, this is Schitt’s Creek. A town where everyone joined in when there was social activity, because it happened so seldom.

He took this opportunity to try to lighten the mood.

“Should have ordered more food and wine."

David made a sound of frustration and worry.

“Well, it looks like this soft launch is firming up a bit, huh?” Patrick asked joking, again, how David wanted to have a soft launch like Goop.

“But it’s not. Supposed. To be. Firm.” David adamantly replied.

“Well, with this many people it’s definitely at least… semi-firm.” He goaded David on.

“Ok. Well as long as it doesn’t get hard…” David’s own words registered on his face. “And that’s something…that’s what I just said to you… so…” And then there was awkward silence. David averted his eyes and Patrick just grinned at him.

“How about we go eat those tuna melts.” Patrick broke the silence.

They went to the office and sat at the table to eat.

“Seriously, I can call and order more food. Our budget will allow it. If they’re all coming, we may as well be ready for them. They’ll maybe purchase more. It can be a good thing.” Patrick pulled out his phone to call the caterer.

David began to pace. He walked out of the office and through the store. One hand on his hip, the other hand pressed to his eye. “Uhhhhg.” He made a sound as he walked. Or, rather, paced. “Seriously? Who the fuck in Gwen?”

Patrick gave him space to see if he could work through this on his own. He called the caterer and asked about the possibility of upping the number of the headcount. Since they were doing light hors d’oeuvres the cost was doable; the caterer was fine since she had several days still to shop, prep, and cook. Patrick made the decision without weighing in with David and requested the increase.

He stood in the doorway of the office and watched David who had stopped to smell the herbs on the ladder in the front window. “You going to be ok?” he asked.

David turned and grinned. “Doubtful.”

“Caterer’s fine with the increase and we can afford it. I ordered more.”

David breathed deep and lifted his chin. “You, Patrick Brewer, are forever my hero.” And with that he turned and finished shelving the bath bombs and bath salts.

++++++

Tuesday afternoon, they spent time working with the register. Patrick had read through the manual several times and acquainted himself to the workings of the system. He wanted them both to practice so that they’d know what to do if something went awry. They each took turns ringing up items and practiced what running a card would be like. They worked on what to do with a cash sale.

“Who _the fuck_ uses cash?” David asked.

“I know. I know… it’s hard to wrap your brain around, but someone may use cash.” Patrick replied.

They wrote down their process for balancing the register and where to store the receipts until they went to the bank. David was excited to get to use the small safe in the office.

As the day wound down, they sat on the couch having a beer. Both sitting with their feet on the coffee table.

“You never told me what your parents think about the store.” Patrick said.

“Oh... Umm... they’ve not seen it… yet.” David’s head was leaning back against the couch. His eyes closed.

“Oh? Not even when you first leased it?” Patrick was curious. He still didn’t quite know what happened that would cause David to keep his dad at bay when starting this business.

“No. They’ll come to the opening. Maybe.” David said.

Patrick knew when to not pry. “Hmmm.” Was his only response. He sat quietly, sipping his beer, looking at David’s feet on the coffee table next to his own. He moved his foot over to kick David’s foot. David kicked his foot back.

“They think we need a grand opening. Like Rose Video use to have. Fireworks. Hoopla.” David slowly opened up.

“Oh yeah?”

“I told them that’s not on brand for us? And it’s better to go under than over.”

“It’s going to be good, David. It’s going to be really good. We’ve got this.” Patrick encouraged.

“I… I know.”

“Come on. Let me drive you home today.” Patrick said, getting to his feet. He held a hand down to David, who took it and stood up. “It’s going to be good, David. I promise.”

“I know.” David said. Eyes darting.

Patrick opened up his arms. “Come here.” David went into Patrick’s arms and they hugged. David dropped his head down to rest it on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick patted David’s back. “I promise.”

++++++ 

Alexis knew he had been stressing. She forced him to take a walk with her and then let him shower first. She encouraged him to use the face mask that she reserved only for her most stressful times. “Skin care is important, David. Don’t let stress cause your pores to clog!”

So while she showered and he sat at the table in his mask, he picked up his phone for their nightly texts.

_You (9:45 pm)_

‘thank you for today’

 

_Patrick (9:45 pm)_

‘It’ll be good’

_You (9:45 pm)_

‘What are you doing?’

 

_Patrick (9:46 pm)_

‘ESPN. Baseball game’

_You (9:46 pm)_

*Baseball emoji* *Shoulder shrug emoji*

‘I really don’t have a response to that nonsense’

 

_Patrick (9:46 pm)_

‘Watch a game with me sometime?’

_You (9:47 pm)_

‘Like you WATCH the dancing show with me?’ *Eye roll emoji*

 

_Patrick (9:47 pm)_

‘lol Yeah. Like that.’

_You (9:47 pm)_

‘Speaking of which. Hope Ray doesn’t watch this week’s episode without me’

*Dancing man emoji* *Dancing woman emoji*

_Patrick (9:48 pm)_

‘He won’t. You’re his favorite person to watch television with. His life perked up when you started coming over.’

_You (9:48 pm)_

*Blushing emoji*

_Patrick (9:49 pm)_

‘David’

_You (9:49 pm)_

‘Patrick’

  
_Patrick (9:49 pm)_

‘See you tomorrow’

_You (9:49 pm)_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

++++++ 

“Oh. My. God! I forgot to tell you!!!” David blurted out when they were organizing inventory boxes in the back room Wednesday afternoon.

“What!?!?” Patrick stopped what he was doing. Feeding into the panic in David’s voice.

“Ted and Alexis _kissed_.” He said. Hands on his hips and horrified look on his face.

“Awww. That’s really nice. That’s sweet.” Patrick said, turning back to the boxes.

David leaned against the boxes he had just moved. “What about that is _nice_? In what world is it _nice_? It’s _crazy_. That’s what it is.” He went back to his stack.

Patrick turned to look at David. This time it was he who put his hands on his hips. “If they like each other, what’s wrong with them kissing. _It’s nice_ , David. Be happy for them.”

“Happy?” David shook his head and rolled his eyes. “My sister doesn’t know a boundary when it is standing right in front of her. They _work_ together. He is her _boss_. They have a failed… no… TWO failed relationship attempts. She’s going to _ruin_ their working relationship because she has a crush on him… _again_.”

“Is it GOING to ruin it, _though_? Patrick pushed back.

“Yes!” David said stubbornly, shaking his head, eyes wide. “Yes. It’s going to RUIN it.”

Patrick stood quietly looking at David. Then he said, “You know what, David? I’m going to go take a walk. I’ll be back later.” And he turned and left the store without saying another word.

++++++

Patrick left the store and walked home. He went upstairs and put on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and his running shoes. His phone rang, it was David. He did not answer it; he let it go to voice mail. He didn’t check the voice mail.

He grabbed his earbuds and hit the outskirts of town. He ran. He let the beat of the music determine the pace and he ran. And he ran. If David was that unwavering over Alexis and Ted, he certainly would not be willing to broach the boundary of a relationship with him.

After he’d run for a good hour, he stopped and stood on the side of the road. He opened up the voice mail left by David and listened.

“Patrick. I don’t know what just happened. Please come back.” There was a long pause. “Please, Patrick.”

Patrick turned and walked toward the center of town, toward the store.

He stopped in at the café.

“Hi Twyla.” He greeted his friend behind the counter. “Has David been in for afternoon coffee?”

“No. I haven’t seen him.” She said with a smile.

Patrick ordered David’s afternoon coffee and an ice tea for himself. He asked her to toss in two cookies. He needed to go apologize for storming out. Food and coffee would be his offering.

David must have seen him go into the café. He was waiting, sitting on the front stoop of the store, when Patrick exited the café.

“Just needed a run in the middle of a work day?” David asked.

“Something like that.”

“Patrick. You can’t just…” David trailed off. He didn’t say what he wanted to say. This was the second time since he’s met Patrick that he just ran away. He worried every day that Patrick was going to run away.

“I’m sorry David. Here, I got you a drink.” Patrick handed over the cup of coffee. “And… a cookie.”

“Thank you.” David said as he took the afternoon treat.

Patrick sat down beside David, both men facing the street in front of them.

“Want to tell me what _that_ was about?” David said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the store.

“Just… nerves, I guess. I’m sorry.” Patrick said, drinking his tea and avoiding the topic they’d argued over.

“It’s going to be ok.” David said.

“Is it, though?” Patrick asked, knowing full well that David was talking about the store and he was talking about something completely different.

“Yes, Patrick. It is. It is going to be ok.” David said with certainty in his voice. He wished he felt as certain as he sounded.

++++++

Thursday morning, before David arrived, Patrick ran the dust mop through the store. He had heard the door open and thought it was David. He turned to give his usual greeting, and was surprised to see Stevie.

“Oh! Hi Stevie!” Patrick greeted her. “David’s not here.”

“It’s 9 am, Patrick. I am fully aware that David is either still in bed, or in the middle of his hour long morning routine.”  Stevie said wryly.

Patrick put his hands on his hips and dropped his head in a small, knowing laugh. “Yeah. Yeah you’re right. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well, I just wanted to drop this by for you guys.” She held out a bottle of red wine with a bow on it. “I know today is going to be really busy for you before tomorrow, and I wanted to give you a little something to enjoy before your big day.”

“Stevie. That is very kind of you. Thank you.” Patrick said. He moved over to her and took the bottle from her and they shook hands. He read the card and was a bit puzzled by it, but didn’t mention it to her. “Really. Thank you, Stevie.”

She looked around the store and commented, “Wow. You guys have really done a nice job with this place. It looks really good.”

“Yeah. Thanks. David had a vision for sure.” Patrick said.

“Oh yeah. I remember when we were in here when the last store was closing. It was a mess. David kept talking about what he would do with the place. You’re right. He had a vision. But, Patrick, if it weren’t for you, it wouldn’t have become reality.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that. But I’m glad I had a chance to be part of it.” Patrick said.

“I don’t know that you know, Patrick. He had really good ideas, but organizing them was not going to happen without someone to help him. You were the only person he could turn to. It was you who helped him get his dream to this point.” She said honestly.

“Was I _really_ the only person, though? I mean, his dad. His dad is _Johnny Rose_!” Patrick said. Maybe he could get out of Stevie what he couldn’t get out of David.

“No. Asking his dad for help was not an option. Has he not told you this?” She asked.

“No. No, no. He hasn’t. I mean, he’s told me it was not an option. Just not why.”

“Well, I should let him be the one to tell his story. Let’s just say that the Roses have boundary issues. They step all over the boundary and beyond. Since he’s been here, David has worked really hard to see the boundaries and respect them. It’s not always easy for him, especially since his family pushes them so often.” She tried to explain without revealing what David had shared with her in confidence.

“Yeah,” Patrick said. “We’ve had some discussions about boundaries. He has some pretty set ideas.”

“Patrick, some of his reasons for holding those boundaries are solid and healthy. Others of them are based in fear.” Stevie offered. “David lives a lot of his life afraid of what will happen if what he’s doing doesn’t work out. He’s been let down a lot.”

“I’m learning that about him.” Patrick said quietly.

“He knows he has a good thing here. The store. You. If I know David, he’s afraid he is going to lose it all. Like he’s lost it all in the past.” Stevie added.

“I hadn’t thought about that, Stevie. Thanks for the reminder.” Patrick said, holding out his hand to shake hers again.

“I gotta get going.” She said, pointing at the door. “I’ll see you at the opening tomorrow. You guys enjoy the wine.”

++++++

They stood in the doorway between the office and the store, surveying the place with smiles on their faces.

“It’s good. Right? I mean, it looks ready.” David said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does, David. Well done, Compadre.” Patrick said.

“Ohhh, we aren’t doing compadre.” David responded with a smile, leaning over to nudge his shoulder against Patrick’s.

“So, Stevie stopped by with a gift for us. We can enjoy it now, or take it with us and we can enjoy it with Ray while you watch the show tonight.” Patrick said.

“Wait. Stevie was here?” David asked, face scrunched up. “When?”

“She came by this morning and dropped this off.” Patrick pulled the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and handed it to David.

David took the bottle and read the card attached to it. “Red wine is the best. I know the two of you would enjoy it, if you try it. – Stevie”

David shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“What? David, what?” Patrick asked.

“Stevie and I really like red wine. I think she’s hoping you’ll like it too.” David said. “Let’s have some here and take the bottle with us to finish while we watch the show tonight.”

“Well, I’m not a _huge_ wine fan. But I suppose I like red better than white. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's sweeter? I will give it a try.” Patrick said, blissfully unaware of previous wine conversations held between David and Stevie.

David could barely contain his smile.

While Patrick poured them each a glass, David texted his friend.

 

_You (5:04 pm)_

‘You think you’re cute. Don’t you?’

_Stevie (5:04 pm)_

*Face blowing a kiss emoji* *Wine glass emoji* *Two men holding hands emoji* *Red heart emoji*

_You (5:05 pm)_

*Middle finger emoji*

 

David put his phone away and took the wineglass from Patrick. They sat on the sofa, feet on the coffee table. David resting his head on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed. He was content and pleased with all they had done to get ready for tomorrow.

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I know that we have done everything we can to make sure it is successful. There is nothing more that we could have done.” He said contentedly. “Thank you, Patrick.” He tipped his glass toward Patrick to toast the store.

Patrick clinked his glass with David’s. “Thank you for agreeing to let me be a part of it.”

They finished their wine, cleaned up the office space, and went to the front door. Before they departed, they turned to look at the store again.

“David? Is something wrong?” Patrick asked when he noticed a look on David’s face that he couldn’t figure out.

“Umm… it’s… it’s just that… this… um… space? This space has been ours for almost two months. You and I did this. And… after today… it won’t be just our space… anymore? It will be … a business… a public space. I’m going to miss the private space.” David said in a moment of complete honesty. In the middle of all the excitement, this realization made him sad.

They stood there for a moment, taking in what David had just said.

Patrick took a hold of David’s hand and said, “Come here, David.” And he led him to the doorway between the office and the store. As they stood in that doorway, Patrick turned on the light to the office. “This space… this office… this will always be private space. Just you and me in here. No public. No customers. Friends and family… only if _you want_. But this will be _our private space_. _Always_.”

David smiled and fluttered his eyes. “M’Kay.” He turned and hugged Patrick. “Let’s go eat and watch the show.”

++++++

It was good that Ray was there to distract David the night before the store’s opening. Ray was blissfully unaware of the nerves. To him, opening a business was just another day in the life – as he had opened many businesses.

Ray had made tacos and David could not have been happier. He told Ray about the store, he talked about some of the vendors, and about the food and drinks they had planned to serve. Of course, Ray was invited, David told him. And, he qualified for the “Friends and Family Discount.”

With dinner over, Patrick offered to clean up while Ray and David started the show. With the kitchen to himself, Patrick took his time cleaning and putting away the remaining food. Rather than load the dishwasher, he ran a sink of soapy water and washed all the dishes by hand. Once washed, he dried them all and put them away. He took his time.

The process allowed his mind to ponder the week. The anxiety. The calming conversations. The arguments. The visit from Stevie. It was a lot to take in. They were ready for the opening, he had no doubt. But David was right, it was all going to change. Patrick had been all-in with the store, and if he were completely honest, it was so he could spend time with David. He hoped that the excitement of spending time together, creating this adventure, continued in the day-to-day operations of it.

“My goodness. You’re deep in thought.” David said from the kitchen doorway.

“Am I? Patrick asked.

“I think you’re trying to figure out what else you can do to keep you busy, so you don’t have to come watch the television show with us.” David joked.

“I’m coming.” Patrick said. “Want a drink? Where is the wine? I thought we were bringing it?”  
  
“I decided I didn’t want to share that red wine with anyone other than you,” David said with a grin. “I hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah. It’s fine.” Patrick shook his head with a smile. Woefully in the dark regarding the context of his statement. “So, do you want a beer?”  

“Umm…” David grinned, “No. I think I’ve had enough to drink. Let’s go watch the show. They’re going to announce the people going home in a minute.”

++++++

_You (10:32 pm)_

‘Thanks for the ride home. Let me know when you’re home safe.’

David lay in bed, trying to not worry about the next day while he waited to hear from Patrick.

 

_Patrick (10:50 pm)_

‘I’m here’

_You (10:50 pm)_

‘That took a long time. You only live 2 miles away’

  
_Patrick (10:50 pm)_

‘Well, I got home and then I got ready for bed’

_You (10:51 pm)_

‘All cozy?’ *Sleeping emoji*

 

_Patrick (10:51 pm)_

‘Yup. You?’

_You (10:51 pm)_

‘Yes’

‘Patrick’

  
_Patrick (10:52 pm)_

‘David’

_You (10:52 pm)_

‘Thank you’

 

_Patrick (10:52 pm)_

‘You’re welcome. Thank YOU.’

_You (10:52 pm)_

‘Someday, I’m going to figure out why you did this.’

  
_Patrick (10:53 pm)_

‘Someday’ *Winking emoji*

_You (10:53 pm)_

‘Tomorrow’s a big day’

 

_Patrick (10:54 pm)_

‘You’re right. It is.’

_You (10:54 pm)_

‘Sleep well, Patrick.’

  
_Patrick (10:54 pm)_

‘You too, David’

‘sleep in. Since opening isn’t until afternoon, there’s no rush. We’ll be there late tomorrow. Rest while you can.’

 

_You (10:55 pm)_

‘Ok, Patrick.’

++++++

“I’m Darlene’s cousin. Who the fuck are you?” The offensive woman replied to his question.

“My god! Uhh… That kind of language, folks, will not be tolerated at Rose Apothecary.” He said with frustration, hand movements, and as much snark as he could muster. He walked toward the store. “Thank you. This is a safe place.”

Ugh. The public. He did not want these vile people to pollute his beautiful space.

He entered the store to unload what just happened on Patrick. He was nervous and frustrated and rambling.

“David.” Patrick said clearly, looking him in the eye. “Relax. It’s going to be fine.”

Just then, David remembered he didn’t call the electrician like he said he would on Monday. The lights.

Patrick flipped the switch to turn them on. He’d been watching YouTube tutorials and working on them in the mornings to see if he could get them to work. He teased David about not getting the insurance ordered.

“Are we ready to do this?” David asked.

“Open the doors.” Patrick pulled the curtain shut to their private space. Then dug in for some humor to get them ready to start the day, “…Softly.”

“Okay.” David said annoyed.

++++++ 

They were busy. A beautiful busyness that made them both happy. Patrick manned the register while David worked the floor. He was a perfect salesperson. He knew the products like they were his own creation and was able help people find what they wanted and also upsold the hell out of them.

When Patrick wasn’t busy ringing up customers, he watched David. He was a site to behold. He looked comfortable and in his element. He joked with people, he shook hands and introduced himself, he excitedly greeted vendors who came in to see how the store looked. He talked with his parents and sister. He helped people with full hands carry their purchases to the register. He occasionally went to the back room to get more items when they ran low. He moved through the store like… well, an owner. And he did so with confidence. And he was beautiful.

From time-to-time, David would look over at Patrick. When he’d be in between customers and had a moment, he looked to him. If Patrick was busy, he’d take a moment to just watch him. Patrick stayed right there, behind the counter. He greeted each person warmly. He would ask if they needed anything else – he was selling the hell out of the lip balm. He commented on the good taste of the customers. David thought he needed to help Patrick learn to fold things like the scarves before putting them in the bags, but overall he did a lovely job. And he was so good looking.

In the rare moments when neither was in the middle of a conversation, and they both were able to take a breath, they’d make eye contact. A smile, a raised eyebrow, a wink – they served as little moments of communication saying _we’ve got this -  this is good –_ and _congratulations._

David accepted his parent’s compliments. He was proud of what he was able to accomplish here. This store was the most HIM of anything he’d ever done. He was pleased to see the approval in his parents’ eyes. But he was happier to look beyond them and see the pleased look in Patrick’s eyes.

++++++

They were alone. David turned the sign to show they were closed and he locked the door. He turned to survey the room. He was happy.

He looked at Patrick, leaning against the counter in his blue shirt. Patrick teased him about how they’d be 25% richer had they done a hard launch.

And then they hugged. David smiled; he was content in that moment. He rubbed his hands a bit on Patrick’s back. Patrick smiled as he held David and patted his back. _Please kiss me. Please._ Patrick’s soul begged.  This was such a good day, and it would be a perfect ending to a good day.

And then. The fucking. Lights. Flickered.

Arms still around David, Patrick said, “I can fix that.”

As they pulled apart, David said, “Okay, yeah. I was just gonna…say that… that might need fixing.”

Patrick turned the wall sconces off and the two got to work on cleaning and cashing out the register. The wall lights could wait until morning.

David walked through the store with a trash bag tossing out the empty plates and cups that didn’t get thrown away. Patrick took the cash and receipts to the back office and began to work on balancing.

Earlier in the day, when he completed the very first sale, he printed three receipts. He gave one, of course, to the customer. He put the other with the receipts in the register. He put the third under the register for safe keeping. He pulled it out, now, and took it to the back with him. He sat for a moment looking at it. The first sale is always an important one. He opened his wallet and put the receipt in it for safe keeping. He would figure out how later, but he wanted to be sure David had this special piece of paper to remember this day.

David soon came in and had food platters with him.

“Are you done?” He asked. “How did we do?”  
  
Patrick held up a piece of paper that had the balances on it and showed it to David. “I’d say it was a perfect first day.”

“Oh! My god!” David exclaimed.

“Don’t get overly excited. This was an opening day and there was a lot of traffic in here. It will go down over the next week or so before it goes back up. The whole town was in here; they may not be back for a while. But, yeah. David. This was a good start.”

Patrick put the receipts, cash, and books into the safe and joined David at the couch. David pulled the left-over bottle of red wine that Stevie had given them from the refrigerator and emptied its contents into two cups for them. They sat back and ate the remaining hors d’oeuvres. They were starving.

As they sat there on the couch, music playing in the other room, the exhaustion of the day hit. Patrick stretched his legs out to rest on the coffee table. David leaned over and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick let his head fall back on the couch and he shut his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Patrick woke up. It was still dark out, but he knew they’d been asleep for some time. David’s head was heavy on his shoulder; his hand was resting in Patrick’s lap.

Patrick raised his hand and touched David’s cheek. His thumb lightly rubbed David’s face. For the first time he ran his thumb over the scruff there. He’d longed to do that. He whispered. “David. David, wake up. David, we fell asleep.”

David stirred, his hand rubbed up Patrick’s abdomen to his chest. He stretched and realized where he was. He pulled his arm back and sat up. “Oh. Patrick. I’m sorry."

“You’re ok. David. It’s ok.” He sat up and took the glasses to the sink. “Let me take you home.”

++++++

On the way to the motel, Patrick said, “I have a surprise for you if you’re not busy on Sunday.”

“I’m listening…” David responded quickly with curiosity.

“When Terri and Amy were in today, they invited us to come for lunch on Sunday in celebration of the opening. They are just ready to start harvest on the lavender fields and they thought you might want to see them. You feel like a road trip?” Patrick knew David would be thrilled with the idea.

“Yes, please!” David said as he opened the door to get out of the car. He felt the need to not linger in the car. If he lingered, he might want to kiss Patrick. He was working very hard at pushing that feeling down.

“I’ll confirm with them tomorrow.” Patrick was frustrated that David already had the door open. He seemed anxious to get away from him.

“Good night, Patrick. Thank you.” David said from outside of the car.

“Good night, David.”

++++++

Patrick didn’t stop to take a shower. He stripped down to his underwear and got into bed. He was more tired than he’d been in a long time. Adrenaline having left his body, he was wiped out.

He lay on his back, sheet covering him, in the dark. He thought through the day. It was good seeing David so happy. He thought about the messages David left him on that first day. He picked up his phone and pulled up his saved voice mails. He listened to the old voice message, David asking Patrick to help. Patrick was thankful David left this message. Without it, Patrick wouldn’t have reached out to him.

Then he listened to the voice mail that David left him a few days prior, “Patrick. I don’t know what just happened. Please come back….Please, Patrick.”

Then he remembered his conversation with Stevie. “David lives a lot of his life afraid of what will happen if what he’s doing doesn’t work out. He’s been let down a lot. He’s afraid he is going to lose it all. Like he’s lost it all in the past.”

Patrick didn’t want to go to sleep without talking to him again. They typically texted and that was good, but he wanted to hear David’s voice again. He wanted David to hear his voice and he wanted to tell him that he’s here, he’s not going anywhere. They rarely talked on the phone. He dialed David’s number.

“Patrick? Are you ok? What’s wrong?” David said into the phone.

In the background he could hear Alexis protesting, “David! Hush!” It was after 1 am.

Patrick felt sheepish. “Nothing’s wrong David. I’m sorry I called. It’s late. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. It’s ok Patrick. Are you alright?” David’s voice grew quiet. He laid back down on his bed, turned toward the wall so he was facing away from his sister’s bed, and tucked the phone between his ear and his pillow.

“I’m fine. I guess I just wanted to talk. Can’t sleep.” Patrick confessed.

“I’m here. What do you want to talk about?” David was confused by this phone call; they rarely talked on the phone. And he was unnerved and worried that Patrick was calling to tell him that now they’d opened successfully, he was going to step away from the store.   

“I… umm. I.. uh…just wanted to … umm.. tell you something.” Patrick stumbled over his words.

“Patrick. Alexis is getting upset with me.” David lied. Alexis had fallen back to sleep.

“Maybe we should put this conversation off until tomorrow. Or switch to text?” David whispered. He didn’t like the direction this conversation was going to go. Patrick clearly has some regrets and he didn’t want to hear it tonight. Tonight was supposed to be full of good feelings.

“Ok.” Patrick said quietly. “I don’t need to keep you up with texts. We can talk tomorrow.” He didn’t want the day or this call to end. But he also didn’t want to tell him what he wanted to tell him in a text.

 

“Patrick?” David said quietly in a type of question.

“David?” He responded; maybe it was a plea.

“Good night, Patrick.” David said resolutely.

David heard Patrick sigh heavily. “Good night, David.”  
  
David disconnected the call. He sat up in bed, tucked his feet under himself and crossed his arms over his chest. _What happened? What is Patrick upset about? He’s leaving. He’s going to leave._ David struggled to breathe.

++++++

Patrick couldn’t sleep. He knew David was holding on to a boundary. He wasn’t sure why David was holding it. Was it because he didn’t want to screw up their working relationship? Or was it because he didn’t trust Patrick? Or he didn’t find Patrick appealing? Patrick had been patient, tried to not push David’s boundaries. It was getting harder to wait.

Patrick let his logical side take over. He had been running all week on adrenaline. He had been disappointed when their hug didn’t turn into a kiss. But he knew he couldn’t focus on that.

He did what Patrick does. He reframed. He focused on what went well during the week and with the opening. It was a successful opening; and though they didn’t actually intend to go big, they kind of did. And it was good.

They have time. They have all the time in the world. Patrick did not need to rush it. It would be ok.

 


	11. Road Trip Part 2: Messages (CH 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend after the store opening, David and Patrick take a road trip, navigate feelings, learn about each other, and think about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between 3.12 and 3.13
> 
> I just felt like David needed something more to think about before he breaks down the barrier that allowed him to give Patrick that magnificent first kiss in 3.13. For this, I wanted David to feel vulnerable (telling of his family's story, as well as learning about those messages he left Patrick), and learn that Patrick didn't judge him and, instead, supported David in a kind way. 
> 
> I love the characters of David and Patrick who Daniel Levy has created. I hope I'm doing them justice with what I'm doing here.
> 
> Next chapter IS about Graduation Night episode. Promise. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> ++++++++++++++

 

Patrick was confused. He double checked the time on his phone. It was 8:00 in the morning. _The morning. A Saturday morning, to be exact. A Saturday morning after a very late night._

He stood completely still by the front door. Lights were on. Music, Patrick’s playlist, was playing softly. The shelves were mostly restocked from yesterday.

David came out of the back room with a box in hand. He smiled softly. “Good morning.”

Patrick took off his messenger bag and put it on the counter. _No sudden movements_ , he thought to himself.

“Hi David. Good morning.” He said gently.

David walked past Patrick and lightly put his hand on Patrick’s upper arm and squeezed slightly. “I’m just restocking. I’d be happy to go get some breakfast for us in a bit, if you’re hungry.”

“OhhhKay.” Patrick watched David. He shot his eyes around the room. Short of a couple of products, most of them were fully restocked. When they left last night, the night of their soft/grand opening, many of the shelves were empty. Patrick had assumed he’d work on restocking before David came in at his usual time.

Patrick went to the office and pulled out what needed done to open the register for the day. He thought he ought to stay out of David’s way while he figured out what was happening.

“Hey, Patrick,” David called as he walked to the office. “I’m going to call in an order of eggs and pancakes. You want anything?”

“Sure, David. I’ll … have a tea and a muffin. Thanks.” Patrick tried to figure out what was happening. “Hey, David. Is… is everything ok?”

David stood straighter and held his head high, shaking it and looked toward the front of the store. “Yes. Everything is great. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. No… reason.” Patrick Said. “Listen, I have to run last night’s deposit to the bank. How about I pick up the food on the way back.”

“M’kay.” David said, pulling out his wallet.

“Put your wallet away, David. I’ll get it.” Patrick said. He packed the deposit into his messenger bag, pulled it over his shoulder, and headed out. _What the hell?_

David sat on the couch and tucked in his legs and crossed his arms to hold himself in. He breathed deeply. He had convinced himself last night that Patrick was going to tell him that now the store was open, he was going to leave. David didn’t want to give him any reason to go. He forced himself to get up early and get to the store to take care of the mess they had left. He arrived early enough to get most of it done before Patrick was back. He set the playlist to Patrick’s favorite music.

David was determined to do his part and not shirk any responsibility now that the store was open. He could not do this on his own. He did not _want_ to do this on his own. Two months ago, he would have said he wanted to be in this solo. But not anymore.

Before Patrick returned, David forced himself up and grabbed the dust mop. He began to run it over the floors. He was nearly finished when Patrick arrived with breakfast.

_He’s sweeping the floors. He hates sweeping the floors._

“Food’s here.” Patrick said. “Let’s go eat it while it’s hot.”

They sat at the table in the office. David was starving and shoveled the food in his mouth. Patrick eyed him wearily.

“Ok, David. What’s going on? Are you upset…or...?” Patrick jumped in.

“Patrick. I’m fine. I said I am fine. Why do you keep asking me that?” David stopped eating, put down his plastic fork and knife, and looked at Patrick.

“Well, for starters you were here really early this morning. And you’re cleaning. And… I think I annoyed you last night.” Patrick pushed.

“Annoyed me? You did not annoy me. And I wanted to get here to clean up so that it didn’t all rest on you. You shouldn’t have to do all that work alone in the morning. We’re business partners. That means sharing the workload.”  David pushed back.

“If there’s something you’re bothered over; you’d let me know. Right? You wouldn’t perseverate on it.” Patrick said.

“I don’t perseverate. You know me.” David said adamantly.

“Ohhhhh, I dooo.” Patrick mused with a smile. He sipped his tea and ate the last bite of his muffin.

++++++

They had a handful of customers come in, and they sold enough merchandise to make having the store open on Saturday worth their while. They hadn’t yet nailed down if they wanted to have Saturday hours. And whether or not Saturday hours should be all day.

The people who came in were those who were unable to come to the store’s opening, but wanted to look at the place and congratulate David on the store. Not many of them knew who Patrick was, so David introduced him. “This is my business associate, Patrick Brewer.”

David, being the sales person he was, managed to talk everyone into buying something before they left.

“I can tell how much skin care means to you, because your skin is gorgeous. Have you considered using something locally sourced and organic? This is what I use…”

“I’m not sure if you have any gifts you need to buy soon, but let me show you these alpaca throws. They are so cozy and soft. Feel this. Can you imagine curling up with this and a good book?”

Patrick watched him with a smile. This was Johnny Rose’s son. He was poised, gracious, and confident. He was an amazing talent.

++++++

Patrick was in the office balancing the register receipts while David locked the front door and restocked the items that were purchased earlier in the day.

He startled Patrick when he blew into the room, “Oh. My. God. Patrick. _Fuck_. I forgot! I forgot!”

Patrick stood and went to David. “What? What happened?”

“I forgot to get a copy of the first receipt. _Fuck_. Patrick. I was going to ask you to get a copy of the receipt from our first sale.” David plopped down on the couch.

Patrick pulled two beers out of the refrigerator, took off their lids, and handed one to David. He patted David on the shoulder. Then, went back to the desk to finish balancing the daily receipts.

He was glad he thought to do what he did. Maybe he should have told David that he remembered to print one out, but he chose to stay quiet. He would go into Elmdale next week and get a frame – a good one this time – and give it to David as a surprise.

++++++ 

_You (9:15 pm):_

‘I’m turning in early tonight. Exhausted. See you at 10 am?’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:15 pm):_

‘Me too. No sleep last night. Someone called me and tried to keep me up half the night.’

*Man shrugging emoji*

 

_You (9:15 pm):_

‘David. You’ve been in my phone again.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:16 pm):_

*Toothy smile emoji*

 

_You (9:16 pm):_

‘You shouldn’t do that. Phones are private spaces.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:16 pm):_

‘Now you have me curious.’ *Detective emoji*

_You (9:16 pm):_

*Man face palm emoji* ‘Ok. I will pick you up at your place at 10 sharp, we don’t want to be late.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:17 pm):_

‘I could do earlier if you want. I want breakfast.’

 

_You (9:17 pm):_

‘What do you want. I’ll pick it up from café on my way.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:17 pm):_

‘A scone’

‘No. Two donuts.’

‘No. A muffin.’

_You (9:18 pm):_

‘Are you done?’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:18 pm):_

*Blushing emoji* ‘Whatever you pick up is fine. I’m sure lunch is going to be great.’

‘And we can stop on the way to get snacks.’

 

_You (9:18 pm):_

‘My god you like to eat’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:19 pm):_

*Man shrugging emoji*

 

_You (9:19 pm):_

‘See you in the morning.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:19 pm):_

‘Thank you, Patrick. In case I forget to tell you, I know I’ll have a lovely time tomorrow.’

_You (9:20 pm):_

‘Ok Julia Roberts.’

‘You need to settle down and get some sleep.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:20 pm):_

‘Unsure if that will happen, but I can try.’

‘Thank you for getting my romcom reference.’

 

_You (9:20 pm):_

‘Good night – David Rose, Business Man Extraordinaire.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:21 pm):_

‘Good night.’

_You (9:21 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:21 pm):_

‘Patrick?’

 

_You (9:21 pm):_

‘It’s a picnic. And we’ll be invited to help with the harvest. Dress casually. Be comfortable. Maybe don’t wear a cashmere sweater.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:22 pm):_

‘Patrick Brewer. Are YOU giving ME fashion advice?’

 

_You (9:22 pm):_

‘Yes. I am. I know what to wear to a farm.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:22 pm):_

‘Good night, Farmer Patrick’

 

_You (9:23 pm):_

‘Get some sleep.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:23 pm):_

‘Patrick Brewer had a farm...’ *Musical note emoji*

 

_You (9:23 pm):_

‘David.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:23 pm):_

‘E – I – E – I – O’ *Musical note emoji*

 

_You (9:24 pm):_

‘David. Stop.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:24 pm):_

‘And on that farm they made some Body Milk’ *Musical note emoji*

 

_You (9:24 pm):_

‘e.i.e.i.o.’

‘Now. Go to sleep. I’m done.’

 

_David Rose Business Man Extraordinaire (9:25 pm):_

*Toothy grin emoji* *Sleeping symbol emoji*

++++++ 

David walked to the car. He wore a pair of olive colored knee-length shorts, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black sunglasses, and a huge grin. He waved at Patrick.

He put his black leather bag at his feet, buckled his seat belt, and took the caramel macchiato that Patrick offered him. “Oh. Thank you!... Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick gave him a smile. He loved the way David said hi to him in the mornings.

Patrick put the car in gear and headed out toward Thornbridge. “Wasn’t sure what we decided on, so there are choices in the bag.” Patrick bought two donuts, a muffin, and a scone. “You can have first choice.”

David pulled both donuts out of the bag and handed one to Patrick. “I’m so glad we get to do a road trip today. It was very thoughtful of Terri and Amy to invite us.”

Patrick didn’t tell David that he had approached the two women and asked if he could bring David out to see them. He had told them it had been a stressful week and he thought David would like to get out of town. Plus, he had remembered Terri telling him that they could come see the fields when it was harvest time. Amy was quick to invite them and said she’d love to prepare a lunch for the four of them.

“Check in the glove compartment, David. I brought a game.”

David’s face lit up. “A game? I love games. What is it?” He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out two half sheets of paper. A travel BINGO card was printed out on each.

“When we see something from our card, we mark it off. The first one to get BINGO gets a special prize.” Patrick said.

David smiled and read through his card. He shot a glance at Patrick. “This is so thoughtful. When did you do this?”

“I searched online for a travel game. This seemed fun.”

The next hour went quickly. When they saw something from their card, they called it out. David marked them off both his and Patrick’s cards.

“Cattle truck!”

“Cemetery!”

Patrick pulled the scone out of the bag and broke it in half. He gave half to Patrick while he ate the other half.

“Billboard for a restaurant!”

“Hay bales”

As they drove along, they checked the list and laughed. Patrick spotted a car on the side of the road and looked as they drove by. He slowed the car and turned around.

“Patrick? What are you doing?” David stopped reading his BINGO card and looked up to figure out what was happening.

“We need to go help those people.” Patrick said as he passed the car on the road and turned around again. He pulled up behind them and parked the car.

“Patrick. No. We do not need to stop. We can call someone for them. This is not safe. It’s not our business.” David said. He held on to Patrick’s arm.

“Look, David. They’re an old couple. They need help. Stay here.” Patrick said.

Patrick turned on his hazard lights, checked his mirror, and when it was safe he got out of the car and walked around it. He went to the passenger side of their car and knocked on the window.

David sat alert. He pulled his phone out. He was not sure who he’d call if there was an emergency. He had no idea where they were and how to get someone out to help if these people did something to Patrick.

Then he watched as an old man got out of the driver’s side and walked to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. Patrick joined the man and lifted out a tire and some tools. He talked with the older man and was clearly encouraging him to step to the grassy area away from the highway

Patrick opened the passenger side door and helped a woman get out. He walked her back to Patrick’s car and opened the back passenger side door.

“David. This is Mrs. Tayler. She’s going to sit with you for a bit while Mr. Tayler and I change their tire. Mrs. Tayler, this is my friend David. He has some bottled water if you’re thirsty.”

David got out of the car and looked at Patrick with a serious face that Patrick couldn’t read. Then, he went around to the driver’s side and got into the back seat so he sat beside Mrs. Tayler. She seemed shaken. David sat with her in the back seat where she held David’s hand and told him that they had a tire blow while they were driving and how it scared her.

While he comforted the woman who sat beside him in the car, David kept an eye on Patrick. Patrick bent over and set the apparatus under the Tayler’s car and jacked it up. He took off the blown tire and replaced it. Patrick’s button down shirt stretched tight across his shoulders as he worked. He made the whole thing look easy; he had the blown tire and jack back into the trunk in no time.

He came back to the car to retrieve Mrs. Tayler who said, “We are so fortunate that you boys were coming by when you did. Your mothers raised you right. Thank you for stopping to help us.” She leaned over and gave David a kiss on the cheek. When Patrick helped her out of the car, she did the same to him. She held onto Patrick’s arm as he escorted her back to her car.

David watched them as he walked around Patrick’s car and opened the door to get back into the front seat. Mr. Tayler tried to give Patrick money. He held up his hand to Mr. Tayler and said, “My father taught me to help my neighbor. No money is needed for that.”

While David buckled back into his seat, he watched Patrick make sure the couple was safely in their car and buckled in. When he got back into his seat, David handed him a wet wipe.

“I’m ok.” Patrick said, waving off the cloth.

“Hands.” David said, gently, with a smile.

Patrick took the wipe and cleaned his hands. David took the cloth from him. He put his hand on Patrick’s chin and turned Patrick to him. They locked eyes for a moment before Patrick dropped his eyes to David’s mouth.

“You have something here on your cheek.” David said. Using the wipe on Patrick’s cheek. “There.”

David sat back in his seat and handed Patrick a bottle of water and said, “I need to stop at the next exit. I have to use the restroom.” Then he paused, put his hand on Patrick’s arm and squeezed. He said quietly, “You’re a good man, Patrick Brewer. A nice man.”

++++++

They stopped at Cedar Grove to use the restroom. David stocked up on drinks and snacks, even though they were only a half hour from their destination. While David shopped, Patrick sent a quick text to Terri to apologize that they’d be late.

Back in the car and on the road again, the game resumed.

“Sign for a church”

“Police car”

“Swing set”

“Patrick. I realized today when we talked with the Taylers that I don’t know anything about your family.” David said.

“What do you want to know?” Patrick asked.

“Whatever you want to tell me.” David said.

So Patrick talked. “Clint and Marcy. They’re good people.”

Patrick talked about his parents, his cousins – who were like siblings. He talked about growing up on a farm. Chores. Family gatherings. Holidays. He talked about the town where he grew up. Going to public school. The activities he was in. Sports and choir.

 _Choir?_ David filed that one away for another conversation.

Patrick’s story registered as foreign to David. Their upbringings could not have been more different. The closest thing they had in common was that both were raised in a two-parent home by parents who still, after many years of marriage, remained together in seemingly happy relationships. Other than that, they had absolutely nothing in common. David wondered, then, how it was that they got along so well.

Patrick didn’t mention Rachel. He didn’t want to have a conversation about her, he didn’t want her on this road trip. He didn’t like thinking about what he did to her. He didn’t like thinking about how he’d ignored his feelings for so long. He hoped David wouldn’t ask him about past relationships; at least not today.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the drive of their destination. Patrick was relieved.

++++++

Terri and Amy greeted them in the drive. The men brought two bottles of wine as a thank you for the day, and handed them over to Amy. Terri invited Patrick to join her, she was nearly done feeding the goats. Amy was gathering the remainder of the lunch – they planned to eat down by the lavender field. David went with her to pack the truck.

Amy and David took the truck down to the field. There was a gazebo with a picnic table set up near the field. David and Amy set the table to prepare for lunch. They chatted as they did so. The air smelled sweet with lavender. It was a beautiful day.

David told her about the older couple and Patrick changing their tire.

“He’s quite the gentleman.” Amy said.

“Yes. Yes, he is.” David confirmed with a smile.

“So, tell me again, David, why you two aren’t a couple?” Amy teased.

“Amy. I’ve told you this. I do not know his preferences. And besides that, he’s my business partner. I am not going to ruin that good partnership trying to figure out if it can be something else.” David said.

“Yeah. Well. Terri didn’t know my preferences, until she made a move.” Amy said as she bumped shoulders with David. “And partners can make really good _partners_.”

++++++

After the goats were fed, Patrick and Terri climbed aboard the two-seat John Deere to head to the lavender field.

“So, remind me, Patrick. How long have you and David been together?” Terri grinned as she chided Patrick.

“We’ve been _business partners_ for about 6 weeks now, Terri.” Patrick clarified.

“Business Partners. That’s not a bad place to start.” Terri said wryly.

++++++ 

Lunch was delicious and the afternoon was a well-deserved and appreciated respite from the past few weeks. They drank wine, they ate delicious food, and they enjoyed the view of the lavender field.

Terri brought twine and clippers. Amy had baskets. They walked down to the field and the men learned how to cut bunches of lavender and tie them with twine at the base of the stem. They put their bouquets in the baskets. Amy told David how to hang them so they’d dry. They filled two baskets of lavender. David was thrilled with the process and buried his nose in the herb.

Amy told the men that she’d pack up lunch. She shot a look at Terri who told Patrick that the two men could take the two-seater for a ride around the farm and she would ride with Amy back to the house in the truck.

David and Patrick did not need to be told twice. Patrick drove them down and around the lavender field. They found themselves near a creek. Patrick parked the vehicle and walked by the creek. David squatted and put his hands in the cool water, letting it run over his hands.

“This is beautiful here. Isn’t it beautiful, Patrick?” David asked, absentmindedly.

“Yes. It is.” Patrick answered. He sat back on a rock and watched David enjoy the water.

They sat in silence by the creek for a long time. Both lost in their own thoughts. Being outside in the sunshine with fresh breeze blowing is what both of them had needed. They let go of the stress each had been holding. 

Patrick laid back on the green grass, crossed his feet at his ankles, put his hands behind his head, and shut his eyes. David sat by the creek, hand still in the water and he watched Patrick. He was so thankful for him. He thought about the first time they met. Patrick was so different from most of the other people he’d met at Schitt’s Creek. Of course, Patrick was a transplant, kind of like David was. That probably explained it.

David thought about the relationship they’d forged in the past 6 weeks. Over all, he trusted Patrick. More than he trusted most people. Stevie and his family were the only people he trusted more; and, if he were being honest, he didn’t always trust his family.

He smiled as he watched Patrick, who had clearly fallen to sleep. He was a good-looking man. Handsome. Strong. David had been attracted to him from the moment they met, even if that first day he had a lot of mixed feelings about Patrick’s attitude. Knowing him as he did now, he could see that first day in a different light. Patrick likes to tease and that is what he was doing that day. Patrick also respects people who can make up their mind and get the job done, which David didn’t do so well at their first meeting. Since that time, though, they’d become good friends. Good business partners.

David thought, again, that he’d never been happier. He’d never felt this content and successful. And Happy. And he instantly began to worry that something would happen to ruin it all.

In an effort to save himself from his worry, he filled his palm with water and he threw the water at Patrick’s face.

Patrick woke up and raised up on his elbows to look at David. “I was napping in the sunshine.”

“I know. For a long time. Not very good company. Rude.” David chided.

“We should probably get back,” Patrick said. “It’s almost 5.” He stood up and offered a hand to help David to his feet."

Back at the house, they offered their thanks to their hosts. David offering them hugs and kisses, Patrick giving handshakes. They put their baskets of lavender in the back seat of the car and headed down the drive.

“HANDS,” David said.

Patrick held out his hand for the sanitizer.

++++++ 

Without asking, Patrick steered the car toward the Thai restaurant where they ate on their last road trip. As he pulled in, Patrick shot him a look and squeezed his arm. “Thank you, Patrick. I’m starving.” Patrick heard exhaustion in David’s voice.

He held open the restaurant’s door for David and teased, “It may not be my first time, but I am still going to need you to guide me.”

“I’ve got you.” David said as he walked ahead of Patrick into the restaurant.

They took their time over dinner. David ordered, again, and Patrick sampled the various foods on the table. They talked about the events of their opening day. They laughed about Roland and Jocelyn believing the Joshua Tree Tea was pot. “ _I mean; it could be?”_ David said laughing.

Patrick insisted on buying dinner. David was never comfortable with someone else paying, and Patrick knew that. But ever since he shared the story of Sebastien, Patrick wanted David to know he should not have to pay for everything in order to have people around him.

They took turns using the restroom. When Patrick was taking his turn, he remembered the last time he was there. He had a raging hard on and was flustered because he hadn’t understood what was happening. He was standing in the same room and had a raging hard on again, but now he understood. He was getting used to having this feeling in his pants. He wished he could do something about it, but it didn’t scare him like it did that first night.

++++++

Back in the car, with dusk settling around them, David hooked his phone to the car’s Bluetooth. “I’m choosing the songs for the ride home, please.” He declared.

They settled in for the two-hour drive home. “If we are being honest,” David said. “I’ve looked forward to this part of the trip as much as the rest. I love riding in a car at night with music playing.”

“Yeah, but does it _really_ need to be so many boy bands?” Patrick teased.

David just shook his head and ignored Patrick. He leaned back in his seat, turned to look out of the passenger side window, and let his mind wander.

Before long, he drifted to sleep.

Patrick could tell he was asleep. He wanted to touch him. Rub his shoulder or lay is hand on his leg. But he kept a tight grip on the steering wheel with both hands, and he sang along with the boy bands. He should probably be embarrassed that he knew every word to “Bye, Bye, Bye.” And, if he were being honest? He knew most of the dance moves that went with them.

++++++ 

“David.” Patrick was rubbing his arm. “David. I stopped at Cedar Grove. I’m sorry. We’ve only been driving a half hour or so, but I need something to drink. David. Wake up, Kid.”

“Ohhhh, we aren’t doing Kid.” David said as he stretched back in his seat.

“There you are. Hi. I’m going to run in and get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

They went in together and got drinks and candy for David. When in the car, David chose a new playlist from his phone. This one less boy-bandy and more female driven.

With David awake, Patrick broached a subject he’d continued to ask about. “David, what did your parents say about the store?”

“Mom said we’d managed to create something truly winsome. Dad likes the name.” He said.

“Did they tell you that they’re proud of you?”

“Not in so many words. But I guess they are.”

“David talk to me about that. Why don’t you talk to me about your parents?”

“What do you want to know?” David asked.

“Well, I’ve asked you before why you asked me to help you instead of asking your dad. You’ve not really answered that.”

“I didn’t really ask you, Patrick. I may have told you that I didn’t want to ask my dad. But I didn’t ask you to help me. You just offered to help me.” David said adamantly.

“David.” Patrick said and looked at him briefly before turning his eye back on the road.

“I didn’t. I mean, I _really_ appreciate that you offered. And I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t offer. But I didn’t ask you.” David said.

“DAVID.” Patrick said again, stronger. He pulled over to the side of the road and put on his hazard lights.

“What! What are you doing?” David asked, eyes darting.

Patrick picked up his phone, opened it to saved voice messages, and opened up the last of the messages David left him on that first day. The music that had been playing stopped and David’s voice came over the car speaker.

“Patrick Brewer. This is David, again. David …Rose. I called you earlier? Umm. I’m sitting here… in this big empty space? Patrick… I don’t know what to do. I know what I want it to be. I just don’t know how to get it there... I need help, Patrick. Do you think you can help me? I mean, I think you _could_ help me… Would you? …Help me, that is? MmmKay. I’m working on the papers. I will bring them by later. Ummm… This is David Rose. ByeBye.”

David looked horrified. His eyebrows went from high arches to being burrowed deep, his mouth agape. “Wwhhhattt?!”

“Do you want to hear it again?” Patrick asked, a little bit of anger and impatience in his voice.

“Oh… MY GOD!!!” David exclaimed. He held his palms to his eyes. “Patrick. I don’t remember leaving that message. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? There’s no reason to be sorry.” Patrick tried to assure him.

“Well, you’re clearly angry about it.” David said. He was having trouble breathing. He rolled down his window.

“David, I’m not angry. I just wanted you to know that you DID ask. I am not sure I’d have inserted myself in your world if you didn’t want me to. You asked for my help. I’m _so glad_ you did. I’m SO GLAD we’re in this together. But, you have to admit, David… YOU asked ME for help. That’s why… this voice mail is why… I kept … showing up. Did you honestly think I was showing up with no ask from you?”

“Ok. Ok…Can we _drive_ please?” David asked, starting to panic.

Patrick checked his mirrors to make sure all was clear and drove back onto the road.

 

They drove in silence.

 

No music.

 

Silence.

 

A long bout of silence.

 

“So… what do you… what do you want to know?” David asked.

“I already told you, David. But if you don’t want to tell me, don’t. I just have wanted to understand.” Patrick said, his voice much calmer than before.

“So, I think I haven’t told you much, because there’s a lot more to it than whether or not my parents like the store. To understand that, you maybe need the whole story. And I’m not sure you want to hear the whole story.”

“David. I want to hear about your life. We’re friends. We’re business partners. You can trust me with it.”

“Before I tell you… Will you hold my hand?” David asked.

“David. It’s not that big of a deal. You don’t have to tell me about it.”

“Just…” David worked to find the words he needed. “Just … hold my hand. It will help ground me while I talk about it.” It was true that holding Patrick’s hand would help ground David. Maybe it would, also, give him a little strength. But if he were being truthful in that moment, David had wanted to touch Patrick all day and he was using this as an excuse to do so.

Patrick, who had wanted to touch David all day, willingly reached over and gave his hand to David, who held it – fingers interlaced. He turned away from Patrick to face forward and he began to talk.

“I don’t like to talk about my parents to people who don’t know them, because they can …come off as … harsh and …uncaring. And sometimes, I …I  guess they are. But at their core, they are good parents who do what they think is best for us… as a family. We’ve been through… _a lot…_ together. _A lot_ , Patrick.”

David told him about the family sitting down with his father’s attorney that day in the mansion when the FBI was raiding them. He told him about the chaos. The screaming and the tears and the phone calls. He told him about having to pack his whole life into a few suitcases and boxes. He told him about having anything of value taken away from him and how they were left with literally only their clothing.

David became emotional when he talked about how they took the galleries and his loft apartment. “They were mine. I built them, they were my life.” He said. But because his dad had arranged for his business manager to also be David’s business manager, it was all seized.

He talked about why they landed in Schitt’s Creek and how, now, it was embarrassing to him that they had flippantly spent money on a town because they thought the name was funny. He said he was embarrassed that they didn’t think about the people in the town back then; they just laughed at the name. He talked about how they ended up staying at the motel.  He talked about having to get used to sharing space when he was used to having so much space to himself.

He talked about Alexis and he growing closer because they had to. He talked about his family growing closer and getting to know each other like they had never known each other. He told him that they’ve been so close now for these few years that if they suddenly had to move to a bigger space, he was not sure how well he’d adjust; and that thought scared him.

He talked about the time, in their first year in Schitt’s Creek, when they thought they were getting out. He admitted to Patrick the panic he felt when he realized Alexis was going to go back to her friends. He told Patrick about asking Stevie to come with him, but she wouldn’t because they wouldn’t be going as a couple. He told Patrick how he panicked and ran and ended up spending three days on a farm with an Amish family until his parents found him and came to get him. “No electricity for _three days_! Can you imagine!?”

Then he was quiet.  
  
Still holding hands, Patrick moved his thumb and rubbed it on David’s hand. “David?” He asked.

“Anyway…” David shook his head and waved his free hand. “Then a couple of months ago, I decided to put my name in for the lease of the store. My mom discouraged me from doing it. She sat me down and told me why.”

He was quiet again.

“David?” Patrick said his name again.

“It makes them sound bad, Patrick. It makes _ME_ sound spoiled and lazy and stupid.”

“David. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But, David, I would hope you know that you can trust me. I _know who you are_. I would never think you were those things. You are the opposite of those things.”

And then he told Patrick. He told him about how his mom told him that they paid the patrons of his galleries to show up. Paid them to buy the art. How they, quite possibly, paid for the reviews of the art and his galleries. He talked about how his mother was terrified of failure, so she was either aloof and noncommittal when one of the kids wanted to start a new project, or she went overboard and took control of it in an attempt to keep them from failing.

He told Patrick that the successes of his galleries were not truly his, nor were they successes. They were a pet project of his parents to ensure that David felt secure and happy. “I know, now, that they were coming from a good place. They wanted to take care of me and they had the means to do it. I had to work through a lot to feel this way. I was mortified to find out my whole professional career and the confidence I had in myself was all based on a lie.”

“So, when I finally decided to move forward with the store, I needed to do it without any assistance from my parents. I needed them to know I could do it without them. I am ok that I needed help. I just needed it to not be from them. Partly because of that past experience, and partly because they don’t know a boundary. If I asked for help, Dad would take over and do it. He has a strong personality. I don’t know if you know that we Roses have strong personalities.”

“Ohhhh… I doooo.” Patrick said with a smile. He squeezed David’s hand.

++++++ 

They stopped in Elmdale to get gas. David let go of Patrick’s hand so he could get out of the car. While the gas pumped, David got out and stood by Patrick.  
  
“Thank you for trusting me with your story, David.” He held out his arms and David immediately came in for a hug. They stood, hugging, while the gas pumped into the car. Patrick patted David’s back. David rested his head on Patrick's shoulder. “So how did we end up on the road trip BINGO?”

“Oh!” David reached into the car and pulled out the BINGO cards. “Looks like neither of us got it. So,… no prize?”

“Well, the prize was supposed to be ice cream and this is the last chance to get it before getting home. Want some anyway?” Patrick asked.

“I am very interested in ice cream.” David said with excitement.

Back in the car, hands sanitized, Patrick drove them to the Dairy Barn. He ordered a chocolate shake. David ordered a vanilla soft serve with sprinkles.

Patrick tried not to explode in his pants as he watched David lick the sprinkles off and then slowly and deliberately lick his ice cream cone until it was gone.

++++++

Back in the car, it was late and dark. Patrick turned the console lights down to as dim as they would go. David picked up Patrick’s phone to open his play list. Patrick took the phone from him. “Seriously, David. Phones are personal space; you should ask before you go in them.”

“What?! I was just trying to find songs that you’d like for the last leg home!” David said defensively.

Patrick chose the playlist he had named “Store.” He had one that he named “David” and he knew he needed to rename it if David was going to be in his phone; he doesn’t need him to know he has a list of songs that remind him of David.

As the music played, David said, “So, you saved those first few voice messages I left you?”

“Few?!” Patrick teased. “There were 10.”

“TEN?!!” David was again horrified. “I’m _so sorry_. I honestly don’t remember. You know I’d been smoking pot that day with Stevie. She found a joint in a room and wanted me to calm down. I was worked up because I thought you were mean and I thought you said my business was going to fail. I also thought you were being rude with sports analogies. I remember I called you to tell you about the store. I don’t remember how many I left. I don’t remember that message you played.”

“Awww. David. I’m so glad you left me those 10 messages. We wouldn’t be here today if you hadn’t. And I did tease you with sports phrases. They seemed to shake you up a bit. Throw you off.” Patrick said.

“Patrick. We’ve worked together long enough, we’re starting to build a history. It’s nice.” David said. He leaned back in his seat and listened to the music. It was a good list.

As they neared the exit for their town, the first chords of the song started. The Tennessee Whiskey song that started their long dance just a week prior.

David leaned forward and turned it up. “Oh. This song. You bought this song?” He teased with a smile.

“It’s a good song.” Patrick said with a grin.

“Well, we’re not taking this exit. Keep driving, please.” He said. He hit “repeat” on the song and reached for Patrick’s hand and held it in his lap.   

They drove 5 miles past Schitt’s Creek and there, Patrick pulled off at an exit and turned back onto the road toward town. He could have driven all night, but knew he needed to be rational enough to get them back home.

They listened to the song on a loop and David sat, heart pounding, watching Patrick’s thumb caress his hand.

Patrick drove David to the motel. He turned off the headlights when he turned into the drive, so as not to wake everyone there. They sat in the car until the song found its way to another ending.

“Well, that was a fun day.” David said quietly. He squeezed Patrick’s hand one last time. “Thank you, Patrick.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, David.”

“Yes. Tomorrow.”

And with that, David was out the door and walking toward his room.

++++++ 

David spent extra time in the shower. He had to relieve the pressure. His cock was hard. He knew he shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have put that song on a loop, and he shouldn’t have held Patrick’s hand. He just wanted to touch him so _fucking_ bad.

He told him a family history today he’d not openly shared with someone who wasn’t part of either the departure of his old life or the entry into this one. He trusted him. He felt connected to him. Maybe it would be ok to think about loosening those boundaries. It seems like it might be ok to do that. David wasn’t sure how, but he might consider it.

Patrick’s thumb rubbing David’s hand. Listening to the song that they’d danced to.

For now, he soaped up his hand and rubbed himself. He imagined it being Patrick’s cock that was getting his attention. Patrick’s hand on him, making him cum.

++++++

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘You home safe?’

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

*Thumbs up emoji*

 

_You (11:16 pm):_

‘Thank you. It was a good day.’

 

_Patrick (11:16 pm):_

‘Thank you. For trusting me.’

_You (11:17 pm):_

‘Always. Good night, Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:17 pm):_

‘Night, David.’

++++++ 

The song was still playing quietly on his phone. He lay in bed with only his underwear on. He opened up his phone to his photos. He flipped through the pictures there. He had been snapping pictures of David for weeks. Some pictures David knew he was taking and he looked at the camera with a pose or a _David_ face. Other pictures were candid shots of David going about his day. His back as he stocked a shelf, his hand movements as he talked with a vendor on the day of the opening, him on the dance floor in that fantastic suit at the bar.

He liked the pictures he added today. One that Terri took of David and Patrick standing in front of the lavender field. A selfie that Patrick took of he and David sitting by the stream. A picture Patrick took of David and his ice cream cone.

He found his favorite. It was one that Stevie took at the bar and texted to him. He was in David’s arms at the bar, dancing. David had his hand over Patrick’s and was holding it to his chest. It was his favorite because he remembered how exquisite that moment was. How hard he was.

Patrick leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out his small bottle of Body Milk; it was nearly empty. He opened it and poured the remains of the bottle into his hand.

 


	12. The Kiss We All Were Waiting For (CH 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's family forgot it was his birthday. Patrick found out it was David's Birthday. David gets a great birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you crazy people. Here you go. 
> 
> Takes Place before, during, and after 3.13 - Grad Night
> 
> ++++++++++

 

David tried not to scowl as he walked to work. It didn’t surprise him that all three of them had forgotten his birthday was this coming Friday; and it certainly shouldn’t bother him. But it did. 

The walk calmed him a little and he took a deep breath before stepping into the store, vowing not to bring in the negative energy.

Patrick had opened up the shop, as he always did. Today, he was busy dusting the shelves when David entered. He turned to look over his shoulder at David. He smiled, “Hi.”

David’s mood brightened. “Hi.”

He took his bag to the back and returned with the dust mop and began his new morning chore of taking care of the floors. He hated doing it, but since he did it in a moment of panic the morning after the store opening, Patrick said he proved he could do it. So, now it was his chore. He would have fought him on it, but it made Patrick happy, so David did it.

They were in their first week of being open and things were pretty quiet. Patrick was right, he said the first days after the opening they’d see almost nobody in the store. He assured David that it would pick up soon.  

“So, Patrick, I’m going to need to be gone tomorrow afternoon for a while. Are you ok watching the store?” David asked as he swept. They’d not ever talked about taking shifts or covering for one another for full portions of a day.

“Sure, David. What’s going on?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing. Just a couple of appointments in Elmdale. I’m going to leave around 2 and probably won’t be back before closing. You sure you’re ok with that?”

“No problem.” Patrick said, watching David. He was curious, but didn’t push. He’d known David long enough to know if there was something to discuss, he would do it in his own time.

++++++ 

Patrick was sitting on the couch in the office, reading through a stack of papers that he brought from Ray’s. He knew there would be lulls at the store this week, and he thought he would worry less if his mind was busy. He brought a couple of contracts and other paperwork to do while he waited out the slow times. His feet were propped up on the coffee table while he made notes on the document and sipped his tea.

David came in and sat down beside him. He heaved a heavy sigh.

“What’s up?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing.” David said.

Patrick kept reading.

David sighed again and picked a piece of string off of Patrick’s shirt.

“David.” Patrick said shortly and looked at him. He took a breath and softly said, “How about you go for a walk. I’ll listen, and if anyone comes in I’ll take care of them.”

David made a sound and rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

David walked around inside the store. Patrick listened to him from the office. He knew something was bothering David.

++++++

David sat on his bed, feet crossed under him, arms crossed over his chest. Alexis sat at the table, face mask on, preparing to give herself a pedicure.

“David. I’m sorry everyone forgot that your birthday is Friday.” Alexis said, going through her bag of nail polish.

“It’s fine.” He said. Shaking his head. “I’m not upset about it.”

She stood and walked over to him and sat down on her bed. She handed him the bottle of polish. He moved to sit on the side of his bed and she put her foot on his knee. “So… why are you so quiet?"

As he applied the polish to her toes he changed the subject, “So… how’s it going with Ted?”

“Oh… it’s not. After the kiss, he’s been weird. He gave me a gift at the store opening – to celebrate me passing my exams. Then… he gave me a high five.” She admitted.

“Patrick said he bought you a twig pencil. Ouch, Alexis. I’m … not sure… that’s the best gift to give someone you’ve just kissed?”

“Umm… I think that’s the point, David? I think he was showing me that he’s… not interested…in more kissing.”

David tapped her foot and she moved her other foot to his knee. “Maybe he’s just awkward and doesn’t know what to give you. I mean… he is a little awkward.”

“David!”

“Hot… but awkward.” David tried to soften his criticism.

“That’s fair.” Alexis agreed.

“So… what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” She said quietly. “I know I messed up before, David. But….”

“I know.” He said, waving his hands to create a breeze over her freshly painted toenails.

“How are you and Patrick getting along?” She changed the subject.

“Mmmm… fine.” David said. He handed the polish back to Alexis.

“David. Does he know you like him?” She asked.

“Uhhhh…. I don’t know what you mean?!” He asked rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, David.” She said as she left the room to take the mask off her face.

++++++ 

David lay drifting off to sleep when his phone buzzed.

_Patrick (11:05 pm):_

‘Hey Dude’

 

_You (11:06 pm):_

‘My god. We are not doing Dude.’ *Face palm emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:06 pm):_

‘lol. Ok.’

_You (11:06 pm):_

‘Seems late. What have you been up to?’

 

_Patrick (11:07 pm):_

‘Watched the ball game. First pitch was at 7 but there was a rain delay. Thought it might be a rainout, but it wasn’t.’ *Baseball emoji* *Cloud with rain emoji*

‘We won!’ *Person raising both hands in celebration emoji*

 

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘You know I have no idea what you just said, right?’

 

_Patrick (11:07 pm):_

‘I know. When are you going to watch a game with me?’

_You (11:07 pm):_

‘When’s the next one that isn’t all night long?’

 

_Patrick (11:08 pm):_

‘Sunday afternoon.’

_You (11:08 pm):_

‘Ok’ *Shoulder shrug emoji*

 

_Patrick (11:08 pm):_

‘Really?’

 

_You (11:08 pm):_

‘I have to do brunch with my family. After that I’m free.’

 

_Patrick (11:08 pm):_

‘Ok.’ *Thumbs up emoji*

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘I’m going to sleep now. Good night, Patrick.’

 

_Patrick (11:09 pm):_

‘Good night, Dawg.’

 

_You (11:09 pm):_

‘I am not even….’

++++++

The next afternoon, David walked home from the store and picked up the family car, which he had dutifully signed up to take for the afternoon.

It was testing day. He always got tested the week of his birthday. Something that an old friend taught him to do in his early days in New York. Trixie Dust, a middle-aged drag queen, had taken David under her wing during those early clubbing days. He was so fresh and unsuspecting, and wanting so much from his new life. Trixie talked to him about safe sex – never EVER let someone talk you into not using a condom – and about the importance of regular testing.

Trixie taught him if you get tested around special days of the year, you won’t forget to do it. David’s birthday and the winter holidays aren’t exactly six months apart, but they were close enough. So, that’s what he did. He realized since he had not been that active since moving from New York that he probably didn’t need to be tested every six months, but he continued with the tradition. Better safe than sorry, right?

Trixie also told him that on days he tested he needed to treat himself. When David had money it meant entire spa days with facials, full body massages, steam rooms, mani-pedis, and shopping. To be honest, back then he treated himself with those luxuries even when it wasn’t testing day.

He remembered after he moved to Schitt’s Creek the first year, the first test was hard. First, he had to find a clinic – there was one in Elmdale – and then he had to find a way to get to Elmdale. He had no money to do any treat. As time passed, he added small treats. First a pedicure. Another time he scheduled his haircut for testing day. Another, he found a place to get an affordable facial. Today, he would treat himself to a massage – the first he’d had since leaving New York.

David went to the clinic first. All routine. Yes. He had sex since his last test. Yes. The sex was safe, he used condoms. No. His sex was not in a monogamous relationship. No. He had not injected drugs. Test taken, he went to a quiet little restaurant to have a snack. He ordered a white wine spritzer, the first drink she had bought him. He offered up a toast for her, as he always did. May she rest in peace, that crazy woman.

The massage was heavenly. It had been years since his body was massaged into relaxation. He drove out of Elmdale feeling tranquil, rejuvenated, and happy. Not a bad way to approach his birthday, the following day…even if nobody was going to celebrate it.  

++++++ 

Patrick worried about him. He realized David had a life of his own and he didn’t have to know where he was, but he still worried.

_You (10:45 pm):_

‘David.’

 

Nothing. Where was he?

 

_David Rose (10:55 pm):_

‘Patrick?’

He noticed David had been in his phone and changed his contact name again. He chose to not ask about it at this point.

 

_You (10:55 pm):_

‘You ok, friend?”

 

_David Rose (10:56 pm):_

‘I’m fine.’

 

_You (10:56 pm):_

‘Ok.’

 

Silence.

 

Patrick didn’t push.

++++++

Friday arrived and David forced himself to get up and move. He had nothing to look forward to. Not only was he a year older, but there was no celebration or recognition of the day. It was going to be the worst day…ever. He thought about staying home, but he decided the two good things in his life right now were the store and Patrick, and he wanted to be with both on his birthday.

He spent much of the morning on the couch in the office calling vendors. He wanted to give them a report on how the first week looked and how much of the product was sold. It kept him occupied and he liked talking to his people. He felt like most of what he was sharing was good news.

Patrick had kept an eye on him all morning.

David was particularly quiet and Patrick wondered what was up with him. He knew when David sat like that on the couch – with his legs crossed and feet tucked under him, arms wrapped around his chest – that he was stressing about something. Patrick thought about David’s trip to Elmdale, which still remained a mystery, and his lack of wanting to talk during their text the night before; He knew there was something bothering him.

Patrick didn’t want to hover, but he hovered. He stood near as David rang up customers. He overheard him react to a customer who asked David for a gift receipt.

For not the first time that week, Patrick asked, “Is everything ok?”

And that’s when he learned that it was David’s birthday.

_Oh my god, why did I ask him how old he was?_

_Just ask him out. This is a good chance to spend time with him._

He joked about trying out the café. He tried to play it casual. He asked David out. He could barely catch his breath. _Breathe, Patrick. Breathe._

David tried to say he didn’t need to do anything for his birthday, but Patrick persisted.

“Should we say eight o’clock?” He tried to be casual about it all. He offered a later time than they might normally meet at Ray’s, in hopes that David would understand this was a date.

He tried to act casual and started misting the vegetables again. He’d been misting them the whole time he was hovering around him. _God I’m an idiot_. “Those are wet now…”

++++++

David felt foolish. He shouldn’t have let on it was his birthday. He had tried hard to keep it in. Patrick felt sorry for him. Just another time that his family looked uncaring. Another time that David looked foolish.

_No. He DID NOT just ask me how old I am._

Patrick asked him out to dinner.

“You don’t have to do that.” David said to him. Patrick didn’t need to feel sorry for David. David would be fine. He seriously planned to go home, pop a pill, cry a little, and go to sleep. _Seriously._

But Patrick persisted. “I…I’d like to.” Patrick always persisted.

David felt stuck. He liked spending time with Patrick and dinner would be fine. He just didn’t want to make a big deal of this. “…sure…” he said.

He agreed to an eight o’clock dinner and continued to restock the table. But the butterflies began. He watched Patrick continue to spritz the vegetables. Then watched him leave the room as he went to get something to use to dry them.

++++++ 

Both were a bit off their game then.

Patrick was nervous in his own skin, because he knew that he asked David out for the first time and he hoped he would have an opportunity to tell, _or show_ , David that he had feelings for him. He was nervous because he wasn’t sure how David felt. Patrick had learned that as someone who knows David well, he can tell when he’s in a mood, he can tell when he’s happy or angry or frustrated or scared. But he could _not_ tell if David had feelings for him. Other than a handful of times, David didn’t ever touch Patrick. And he wasn’t sure if, on those times they did touch, if the feelings Patrick felt were so big that he was reading into David’s response to him. He just wasn’t sure. All of this made him nervous because if he made a move and David did not reciprocate, then he might hurt their working relationship. But, he had to try. _Didn’t he?_

David’s feelings were a mixture between hope and skepticism. He thought he read a little nervousness in Patrick, which made him think that he was asked out on a date. He’s been asked out enough to know the signs. Patrick set the date later than they might normally meet. His breath seemed to catch in his throat. But he also was making jokes and playing off the ask as casual. Maybe he just felt sorry for David. He knew about David’s family and their many, _many_ issues. David settled on thinking that Patrick is just falling back on that thing he does – being the good guy in an uncomfortable situation. This is just his good friend, Patrick, making sure David isn’t alone on his birthday.

Patrick was glad he’d stopped in the craft store after working out on Monday. He had met with the framer. Patrick talked with her about what shape and color he wanted the frame. He wanted it to match the store, in case David wanted to put it up there. They discussed the mat and how the receipt would be displayed. Patrick picked it up after he left the gym when he was in Elmdale on Wednesday. He bought a bag and got it ready. He had thought he might give it to David on Sunday when he was over for the baseball game. Now, he knew this would be David’s Birthday gift. It was personal, something he could give David when they were alone. He couldn’t wait to see David’s face when he saw it. Patrick hoped David would be happy to have it; he worried that he might be mad that Patrick didn’t tell him he had saved the receipt.

++++++

They did the books together when the store closed. It was the end of the first full week and Patrick wanted to be sure David saw it all. David ran the numbers, Patrick sat with him. When they had the final tally for the day, and then the week, David showed Patrick the numbers. “What do you think, Patrick?”

“I think it’s good, David. We knew the week would be lower, but look the last two days were higher than the first three were. I think we should be hopeful for next week. I don’t think it’s bad.” Patrick said with total honesty.

David smiled. “I’m happy with it.”

“David, if you’re happy with it, I’m happy with it.”

They filled out the deposit slip so it would be ready to take to the bank the following morning, then David put it all in the safe and locked it up.

There was an awkward silence. For weeks, this is the point where they’d get out the whiskey, if they already hadn’t, and sit and talk for another hour. But, they had a date – or something – to get ready for.

“Sooo….” David smacked both his hands on his thighs. “I guess…. I’ll… go home and… get ready.”

“Yeah. I’m going to go work out or something.” Patrick said nervously. They walked out the door together.

“Do you want me to take you home, David?” Patrick asked.

“No. No. I would like to walk, thank you.” David said. “I’ll see you….”

“At eight.” Patrick and David both said at the same time.

++++++ 

If he were being honest, upon reflection, he probably panicked on the way back to the motel. He went back and forth in his brain all afternoon. Date? Pity meal? Date? Pity meal? By the time he was walking up the drive to the motel he decided firmly that Patrick was being Patrick. He was being the man who stops on the side of the road to help an old man change his tire. He was being the man who helps a virtual stranger create a business plan and not charge him for his time. He was just being Patrick. Taking care of the weak and vulnerable around him.

David was so sure that this evening would not be a date, that he went to the office of the motel to invite Stevie.

“Hey!” he said cheerily as he walked into the lobby and plopped down on the couch.

“Hi there. I hear it’s your birthday.” Stevie said. She retrieved two bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and brought him one.

“Thank you!” he said. “Yes. And you are invited to dinner for my celebration. Eight o’clock at the café.”

“Great! Did you hear we have more to celebrate than your birthday? We sold out the motel for the first time in … like… forever.”

“Well, that’s…. news.” David said and held his beer bottle up and out to clink with Stevie’s.

“Your dad made me give him a high five.” Stevie added with a stiff smile and a nod of her head.

“Well… that’s…. BIGGER news.” David said with a grin and again held his beer bottle up to cheer his friend.

++++++

Patrick bounded down the stairs and almost ran into Ray’s photography client. Someone was there for their passport photo.

“Oh, sorry!” Patrick skirted out of the way.

“Patrick! Be careful.” Ray scolded him.

“Sorry, Ray. I’m on my way out for a run. I’ll be back later.”

“I will start dinner after this session is over.”

“Ray, I’m going out tonight. You’re on your own. Ok?” Patrick informed him as he put his earbuds into his ears and headed out the door.

Patrick ran to the outskirts of town and did his path around and then through the town. He was full of nervous energy and wanted to get as much of it out as he could. He ran for over an hour and when he stopped, stretching at the front porch at Rays, he found he was as nervous as when he left for the run.

He shook it off and went upstairs to shower.

++++++ 

Patrick got dressed and headed out to his car. As he put the bag into the passenger seat he realized he was dressed like the damn bag. Exact same colors. Dark blue jacket, light blue shirt. Dark blue bag, light blue tissue paper. He thought for a moment about going upstairs to change, but didn’t. He would be late if he did. _It’s stupid I even changed clothes. I probably should have just worn what I wore to work_.

He arrived a few minutes before eight. He chose a booth and faced the door. He tucked the gift bag in the corner of the booth. He briefly toyed with taking his jacket off. _Just keep it on. You’ve come this far._

“Hi Patrick.” Twyla greeted him with a smile. “Are you dining alone tonight?”

“Oh… hi Twyla. No. no. I’m not alone. David will be here shortly. Two of us tonight. It’s his birthday.

Twyla said something to him. Honestly, he didn’t hear her. His heart was beating too loudly and he was concentrating on breathing. She left two menus and a setting for two.

Then he was alone. Sitting in a booth. Waiting for his first date with David to start. He was nervous. He wasn’t sure what to do or how to do it. He wanted this man. Without a doubt he wanted him. He wasn’t sure how to get him. His stomach was tied in knots.

 _Breathe, Patrick. Just breathe_.

There he was. There was David. He changed clothes too. He looked so good. _Oh my god. Here we go. You can do this, Patrick. Just breathe._

++++++

They fell into their easy banter. Teasing, joking. David said he looked nice. He was glad he kept the jacket on.

As they joked, Stevie walked up to the table. “Sorry, I’m late. Is everybody here, or are other people coming?”

Patrick froze. _Shit_. “I… don’t know… is… anyone else coming?” Patrick looked to David.

He tried to stay in the moment. Tried to breathe. Tried to be gracious. He wasn’t sure that he was holding it together very well.

“Welcome, Stevie. I... I…I’m sorry. If I’d have known you were coming, I’d have had them set … uh… three places.”

_Be gracious Patrick. Be kind. Shit. Be respectful._

It was uncomfortable. David and Stevie reacted to what he said. He was clearly flustered and was obviously saying he wasn’t expecting Stevie. He felt instantly guilty and mentioned something about “the more the merrier.” And then he excused himself to the restroom.

He went into the restroom and locked the door. Hands in his pocket he paced the room and nearly lost his breath.

_Stop. Breathe._

He stood over the sink and ran cool water on his hands. He dampened a paper towel and ran it over his face and his neck.

 _This is ok. This is fine. Stevie is fine. We can share dinner. I can still take David home, give him his gift, and do what I had hoped to do before she arrived. She’s his friend. She’s David’s best friend._ Of course, Patrick should have expected him to want to spend tonight with her.

 _This is good. This is fine. Stevie will help break some of the tension. David will be happy spending his birthday with Stevie. Patrick and Stevie get along. This is ok._ _We’ll just do his gift after dinner in the car._

_Just breathe._

He gathered himself and went back out to the table.

++++++ 

They fell into their easy banter. Teasing, joking. David noticed that Patrick was dressed up. _Shit. Maybe this is a date? No. This is not a date. This is Patrick being Patrick and he dressed up for things like Friday night dinners out._

And then Stevie showed up, because David had invited her. And then Patrick became flustered and excused himself to the restroom.

When they were alone, Stevie asked David if this was supposed to be a date. He had convinced himself that it was not so he told her it was not.

She pointed out the gift. “I think I’m crashing a date.”

“Oh no. No. No.” David disagreed.

Stevie laid it all out. She told David that Patrick thinks they’re on a date. She told him the gift would tell them. If the gift he brought David is sentimental, then Patrick thought this is a date.

David looked at the bag. _Oh my god._

++++++ 

Stevie pushed the bag closer to him as she pretended to look through the menu. David was getting nervous. It was dawning on him that he’d talked himself into thinking this was not a date. He wanted it to be, but he didn’t want to assume. It was the same song and dance he’s faced over the past few weeks. He liked Patrick, he really did. He had for a long time. But he also didn’t have a good read on him. David worried he’d be upsetting how things stand if he acted on what he wanted.

Patrick returned to the table and saw that they’d discovered the gift he brought. _Damn it._ He wished he would have left it in the car. 

Stevie encouraged David to open it.

Patrick instantly protested. “No. No no no no no. You can open it later. It’s really not a big deal.”

In that moment, Patrick wanted to take the gift and run.

Patrick didn’t want to give this gift to David in front of Stevie. He worked hard on this one. The last gift – the frame for the certificate – was not good. If this one was not good, he would not be able to hide his disappointment.

David pulled the bag in his direction.

Patrick literally lost all breath in his body. He couldn’t breathe. He was embarrassed. He was scared. He couldn’t even look at David.

“You’re going to be so underwhelmed when you open it. Trust me… it’s not… see? It’s nothing.”

David pulled the gift out of the bag. Then he looked at it. He looked at what was in the frame he was holding. _Oh, my god. OH. MYGOD._

 _OH._   _MYGOD. THE RECIEPT!_

He was stunned into silence.

 

_He. Kept. The. Receipt._

 

David had lost sleep over the fact that he had forgotten to tell Patrick to keep the receipt of the first sale. He was sad that this little piece of paper that represented a monumental thing – the opening of his dream – was lost because he had forgotten to ask for it. But he didn’t have to tell Patrick. Patrick knew it was important to David without ever being told.

 

_Oh. My God. This man._

 

In that moment, David’s heart was exploding.

He knew that Stevie and Patrick were talking. He wasn’t hearing a word they were saying. He saw this incredibly thoughtful gift in his hands and he saw Patrick’s face. He looked into Patrick’s eyes. They were the only thing in David’s world at that moment – Patrick’s eyes.

++++++

“What is it” Stevie asked.

“Oh it’s just … the uh… the receipt… from our first sale …at the store.” Patrick managed to get the words out, slightly shaking his head.

Patrick looked at David. He took in David’s reaction. He was frozen in the moment while at the same time, he desperately wanted out of this moment. He tried to breathe. It was hard. He saw David’s face, he thought he could read it. But he was waiting. He worried he didn’t choose the right frame, or it wasn’t displayed right. He worried that David might be mad that he didn’t tell him he had printed the receipt and kept it. He worried he was messing this up.

David looked him in the eyes. “Umm. This is _not_ nothing. So… Thank you.” He said seriously. Softly.

A wave came over Patrick. _It’s ok._ It was good. He began to breathe. _I want you._

Twyla came over with their appetizer.

Stevie said she needed to leave. Patrick wasn’t sure what was happening with Stevie, but he got up to let her out. He sat back in the booth and tried to settle into the idea that now he was going to have his date with David.

_Just stay in the moment, Patrick. Breathe. He liked the gift. Breathe. It will all be ok._

++++++ 

No. This certainly was not nothing. This gift was NOT nothing. This gift was _everything_.

This gift showed that Patrick _knew_ David. He knew what was important and why. He could have just given him the receipt that night. He could have given it to him the day David remembered it. He could have just handed the paper to David – who would have done _what_ with it? Not this. Patrick had it framed, in a very _on-brand_ frame.

Stevie was getting out. She’s right. This is a date.

David watched his friend indicate behind Patrick that THIS was, _in fact_ a date. And that David needed to do something about it. He looked her in the eyes and took in what she was telling him. As she left, his face softened as he looked at Patrick.

For the first time he realized this was going to happen. David was going to let this happen.

_Ok David. This is a date. There’s no excuse to not do this. Patrick won’t run away. He wants to do this. Just do this. It will all be ok._

When it was just the two of them, David continued to hold his gift. “This… is a very solid frame.” He praised Patrick.

“Thank you. I’m learning.”

They dug into their appetizer.

++++++ 

They took their time over dinner. They talked. David told Patrick about some of his favorite birthdays of his youth. The ones where the family traveled together were his favorite. He told Patrick about his dad being the worst gift giver. He recounted the story of the basketball court for his Bar Mitzvah.

Patrick talked about how his mom made his birthday cake every year, and he always got to choose what flavor he wanted. He talked about his mom’s German chocolate cake and how it’s the best thing he ever tasted. He talked about the farm and having birthday parties there.

They talked about the store and about what they hoped it would be like at the end of summer. What products they hoped to add.

Conversation lulled. Patrick asked him, “Did everything go ok in Elmdale yesterday?”

“Yes…fine. It was just testing day.” David said.

“Testing day?” Patrick did not understand.

“I went to the clinic to get tested.” David clarified.

“Tested for what?” Patrick was still not clicking.

“Patrick.” David looked at him.

Patrick’s face registered what they were talking about. He had not even thought about HIV and testing. Then he immediately worried that something was wrong. “David, is something wrong? Are you ok?” He immediately thought about Sebastien and worried something had happened.

“I’m fine. It’s routine. Every year on my birthday week, I get tested. It’s a way to remember that I do it.” David told him.

“Sorry. I wasn’t tracking. I hadn’t thought about that.” Patrick said sheepishly.

“Have you… been tested, Patrick?” David asked.

“Yeah… a few times. Not regularly… but I have… a few times.” Patrick said.

Then, desperate to change the subject, Patrick asked, “So Alexis is graduating from high school tonight? Why is it that you’re not there?”

And then David filled Patrick in on the whole story about Alexis not being at her first graduation, so he refused to go to this one. He told him about Mr. Rose having a photo in his wallet for all these years of some girl named Jess Chang.

Conversation flowed easily for them and tonight was no exception. They got along well and they truly enjoyed each other’s’ company.

But this time, during the conversation, David read the signs. Signs that were probably there all along, but he had been ignoring them. David had been fearful over the past 7 weeks. He and Patrick had gotten along very well and he had not wanted to ruin it with a crush. He had spent so much time pushing down and discounting his own feelings, he didn’t look for signs that Patrick might have similar feelings.

While they talked, Patrick’s eyes would drift from looking into David’s eyes to looking at David’s mouth. A sign.

They stayed until the café was preparing to close. Patrick paid the bill; Patrick held the door of the café open for David. They headed to the car. Patrick unlocked the car door and opened it for David. Once David was in the car and buckling in, Patrick closed his door and walked around to get in.

David couldn’t remember a time when someone held the door open for him as often as Patrick did. Another sign.

They didn’t play music on the drive to the motel.

They rode in silence.

++++++ 

David had truly had a lovely time.

“Well… that was a fun… night.” He accentuated his words by patting his hands to his lap. For the first time, he did not make a move toward a quick exit from Patrick’s car.

He looked Patrick in the eyes as Patrick told him he was glad he invested in David’s business. Patrick bantered with him. Tried to lighten the mood. David bantered back.

And then David looked at Patrick. This man who had come into his life and completely changed it. For the better. This man who asked _nothing_ of David, who _took nothing_ from him. This man that _gave_ of himself every day so that David’s dream could come true.

They were close in Patrick’s car. Their eyes met and they paused there. Both seeing each other.

David made a slight move, just a fraction of an inch, toward Patrick. And he saw it. Patrick made a slight move toward him.

Smiles gone, serious when they both realized what was about to happen.

David leaned in. His right hand cupped Patrick’s face and wrapped to the back of his head. He pulled Patrick in. David kissed Patrick. He had longed to kiss him… for weeks. And it felt so good and so right.

++++++ 

Patrick had all but given up. _I have no idea how to reach out to him and try to kiss him. I have no idea how to do this._

He did what he knew how to do with David. He bantered. He joked. He teased.

And then they locked eyes.

And he saw it. David moved so slightly that if Patrick hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have seen it. But Patrick _was_ paying attention because he saw everything about David Rose. He saw everything, even the things David didn’t want him to see. And when he saw the movement, he instinctually moved too. Just a tiny movement. _Oh My God. This is going to happen_.

And then he saw David move in and Patrick leaned his body in and met him half way. This man. This beautiful, talented, generous man was holding Patrick’s face in his hand. His big, strong, gorgeous hand.

Patrick first felt his lips. They were firm, but gentle. And then he felt the stubble on his face as he pressed against Patrick. He smelled his glorious fragrance. Patrick’s body sprang to life.

David kissed Patrick.

_Oh my god. He kissed me. Oh. My. God. David. Kissed. Me. And. I. Felt. The. Spark._

The air was gone from him again. How could it be that he had so many thoughts and feelings running around in his head, but he couldn’t think. He didn’t know what to say.

The filters were gone. The filters that kept him on the right track. The ones that made sure he said the right things. And, so, he told him. Told him that this was his first time _with a guy_.

And. Then. He. Began. To. Breathe.

++++++ 

It was a good kiss. He tried to keep it clean and sweet. David wanted more. Of course he wanted more. But this was a first kiss. Just testing the waters. It felt so good. And so right.

After they kissed, David leaned back in his seat. He sat quietly for a moment, not sure what to say.

Patrick broke the silence by telling him, “Thank you.”

David was slightly confused. “For what?”

“Umm.. I’ve never done that before… with a guy.” Patrick said.

 _Oh shit_. David’s head reeled. _Keep it together, David_.

“OhhKayy?”

Patrick continued, “Yeahhh… and… uh… I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So… uh… thank you… for... ummm… making that happen for us.”

And then David smiled. Because he knew what Patrick was saying with those words. That he wanted David as much as David wanted him. That this was going to be ok. _Oh god. It was going to be ok_. He was not going to lose Patrick because he kissed him.

He teased Patrick to lighten the mood, to let Patrick know it was going to be ok. That they were still David and Patrick.

And Patrick read his sign, and he knew it was going to be ok.

They fell back into being David and Patrick and it was good.

++++++ 

Patrick sat on his bed with his guitar. He quietly strummed. It was hard to stay focused. He wanted to text David, but wasn’t sure if he should. It was their routine. But was their routine going to change now?

His phone buzzed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 

_David Rose (10:29 pm):_

‘They got us a cake.’

‘They sang.’ *Eye roll emoji*

*David attached a photo of the cake his parents gave to Alexis and David*

 

_You (10:29 pm):_

‘Alex & Davis!’ *Face with tears of joy emoji*

_David Rose (10:29 pm):_

‘We aren’t going to do Davis.’

 

_You (10:29 pm)_

_*Shoulder shrug emoji* ‘Maybe?’_ ’

 

_David Rose (10:30 pm):_

‘No. I’m not interested in Davis.’

 

_You (10:30 pm):_

‘David.’

_David Rose (10:30 pm):_

‘Patrick.’

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘David. omg.’

_David Rose (10:31 pm):_

‘I know.’

 

_You (10:31 pm):_

‘David. Was it just a kiss?’

 

_David Rose (10:31 pm):_

‘Do you want it to be just a kiss?’

 

_You (10:32 pm):_

‘No.’

_David Rose (10:32 pm):_

‘It wasn’t.’

‘Not to me.’

 

_You (10:33 pm):_

‘Ok.’

 

_David Rose (10:33 pm):_

‘You ok?’

 

_You (10:33 pm):_

‘Yes. Trying to breathe.’

_David Rose (10:33 pm):_

‘I feel like I’m breathing for the first time in a long time.’

 

_You (10:34 pm):_

‘It was really good.’

 

_David Rose (10:35 pm):_

‘I agree.’

 

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘What next, David?’

_David Rose (10:35 pm):_

‘I’m not sure, Patrick.’

 

_You (10:35 pm):_

‘Scared?’

 

_David Rose (10:36 pm):_

‘A little. You?’

 

_You (10:36 pm):_

‘No. Excited.’

‘Maybe scared.’

_David Rose (10:36 pm):_

‘omg. Patrick.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘I know, David.’

‘We’re still us. Still working together.’

 

_David Rose (10:37 pm):_

‘I like us. I don’t want to lose us.’

 

_You (10:37 pm):_

‘I know, me too.’

 

_David Rose (10:38 pm):_

‘Thank you for my gift. It is VERY special.’ *Red heart emoji*

 

_You (10:38 pm):_

‘I had it framed before I knew it was your birthday.’

_David Rose (10:38 pm):_

‘It makes me happy to have it.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘Felt silly giving it for your birthday. It was just supposed to be something for you.’

‘If I knew it was your birthday, I’d have done something better.’

 

_David Rose (10:39 pm):_

‘There’s nothing better, Patrick. It’s perfect.’

 

_You (10:39 pm):_

‘I’m glad it makes you happy.’

_David Rose (10:40 pm):_

‘Best.’ *clapping hands emoji*

‘Birthday.’ *clapping hands emoji*

‘Ever.’ *clapping hands emoji*

 

_You (10:41 pm):_

‘And that makes me happy.’

‘Sleep well, David.’

_David Rose (10:41 pm):_

‘Doubtful.’ *Winking emoji*

 

_You (10:41 pm):_

‘Me, too.’

_David Rose (10:42 pm):_

‘See you tomorrow.’

 

_You (10:42 pm):_

‘Good night. Happy Birthday, Davis.’

 

_David Rose (10:42 pm):_

‘Good night, Patrick.’

‘We are NOT doing Davis.’

++++++ 

Alexis came out of the bathroom ready for bed. She shut the overhead lights out and sat down on the side of her bed. The bedside lamp between them cast a small amount of light on them.

“David. You’ve got a moony-eyed puppy dog look on your face tonight. Spill it. Was it a date?”

David put his phone down and shot his sister a look. A small smile gave him away.

“I knew it! David!” She leaned over and swatted his knee with her hand. “Annnd?...”

David laid down and pulled up his covers. He turned his back to his sister. “I don’t want to spoil it by talking it through. Wait until morning.”

“David. No. Just tell me. Did he kiss you good night?”

“No.” David said.

“Oh. Ok.” Alexis sounded disappointed. She turned off the lamp and pulled up her covers as she lay down on her back.

When she had quieted and the room was silent, David spoke.

 

“I kissed him.”

 

“David!” Alexis squealed and slapped her bed with her hand.

 

 


End file.
